Weight of the world
by Magg.ms
Summary: Aunque intente fingir que su vida es perfecta, en su alma ella esconde un profundo dolor. Pero pronto se dara cuenta de que no es la unica que padece esa pena..
1. No necesito más

**Weight of**** the world**

**Chapter 1- No necesito más**

Que relajante exquisita y única sensación es esta. El sentir el aire calido de una calurosa tarde de verano. Es una de mis pasiones más anheladas ya que casi nunca tengo tiempo a disfrutarlas. Debo salir rumbo a la facultad a temprana hora de la mañana y llego a casa totalmente exhausta y sin ánimos a entrada la noche. Sí, mi carrera es muy egoísta y exige demasiado tiempo de mi parte, pero quiero llegar a ser una de las mejores médicos de mi país y se que voy a lograrlo. Cuando pienso en ello me dan intensas ganas de reír ya que en la secundaria mis compañeros me llamaban la ¿Traga libros? Pues si, que mas da era una total n-e-r-d y lo asumo, cada una de estas letras me describía ¿Y que? Estudiar siempre fue un hobbi para mí. Esperen no quiero que suene a tragona, pero la verdad es que disfrutaba haciéndolo.

No tenía amigos y era demasiado antisocial para mi gusto y para el de los demás esta claro.

Pero en algún momento tuve amigos. Que palabra tan difícil de describir ¿Eran acaso amigos los que me llamaban todo el tiempo y se invitaban solos a mi casa solo para echarle un vistazo y ver películas en pantalla grande? O talvez ¿Para rellenarse exquisitos platillos y saborear cada manjar que mis chefs preparaban con tanto esmero solo para mis invitados? ¿Relucirse en mi piscina todos los santos veranos y pasearse en mis lustres vehículos solo para chulolear? Sí, a eso. Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo mejor ¿Cómo carajo fui tan ingenua? No puedo creerlo de veras. Me rabia de sobremanera pensar en que solo lo hicieron por eso. Por lo que soy materialmente, no por lo que valgo como persona. 

Afortunadamente todos aquellos recuerdos forman parte de mi lúgubre pasado. Antes era una chica muy escondida, podría decirse. No sacaba a relucir mi belleza y acostumbraba usar faldas largas hasta las rodillas, abrigos (aunque de muy buena calidad) muy clásicos. Mi color era más bien el grisáceo negro, no era mi estilo usar colores tan llamativos.. para nada.

Mi cabello era totalmente monótono. Lo llevaba por la cintura, suelto, sin ningún tipo de arreglo; con un mechón a cada lado de mi faz. Aunque no puedo negar que antes lo cuidaba como si fuera mi vida .En realidad amo mi cabello, es tan… especial. A eso lleva mi nombre _Sakura _por el tono rosado que lo caracteriza. Es mas bien un tono rosa chicle pero suave, nada artificial, mi madre también contaba con ese detalle… _Oka-san_. Como la extraño a veces, al igual que a mi Oto-san. Fue por ello que he tenido tantos problemas en mi vida, por ese maldito accidente.

Yo se que todo fue ideado por mi tío, lo se y lo supe desde que era niña. Él siempre deseo tener la suerte de mis padres; poseer todo lo que ellos tenían. Él fue quien planeo el accidente. Por su culpa... por su culpa soy así, tan jodidamente problemática. Hay ocasiones en que desearía volver a mi antigua vida… _a ser feliz de nuevo._

Voy caminando nuevamente hacia mi facultad. Solo estaba tomando un pequeño recreo antes de volver, quería de alguna forma respirar aire puro sin que nadie me-

-¡Sakura-frente!- Ya me lo imaginaba, mi momento de paz arruinado por Ino Yamanaka;

mi mejor amiga. A veces es tan terriblemente pesada, pero la quiero como si fuese mi propia hermana. Siempre que salimos juntas le decimos eso a aquellos que no nos conocen. Somos tan infantiles y a la ves tan maduras, nos envidiamos y adoramos, queriéndonos y odiándonos a su vez. Que ironía.

-Ino-puerca ¿Estas más gorda?- Preguntó con una sonrisa algo burlona. Ella mira su plano abdomen y luego dirige su mirada hacia mí con algo de recelo y comienza a reír con sarcasmo.

-¡Ja, por favor! Eso tú quisieras. Mi hermosa figura no cambia en nada. En cambio tu enorme frente cada ves crece más- Comenzó diciendo con tono sarcástico- Sakura, debes hacer algún tratamiento urgente ¡alguna terapia!- Y se hecha a reír como sonsa mientras me señala con su pequeño dedo índice. No soporto más. Largó una terrible carcajada y comenzamos a reírnos juntas; no de su entupido chiste, sino de lo tontas que parecemos criticándonos. Sintiendo que ya medio instituto nos observa, nos observamos algo cómplices.

-¡Basta ya Sakura! Debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde- Ríe sabiendo que ella fue la que comenzó- ¡Pues joder que tanto miran! Chismosos- Me toma de la muñeca y nos vamos al aula a seguir con las clases.

La verdad Ino era una chica completa. Lo tenia todo: Belleza -ante todo- humor, amor, salud, inteligencia y… dinero. No nos parecemos en nada en verdad. Aun no puedo creer como termino siendo mi amiga más intima. Todo comenzó cuando nos tocó hacer un proyecto de anatomía juntas. A la media hora de comenzar ya no podía con ella, era demasiado; no paraba de acomodarse el cabello y delinearse los labios y los ojos con su maldito espejo de bolsillo. Recuerdo que lo primero que le dije fue – Si quieres puedo ponerte unos ruleros-. Ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos y luego bufó. Respiró hondo y…– A ti si que te harían falta, con esa empalagosa cabellera que llevas- Y allí comenzó todo. Fuimos las ultimas en terminar el trabajo, pero para ese entonces ya compartíamos chismes y tonterías.

Ya saben, el comienzo de una larga amistad.

A los pocos meses ya casi vivíamos juntas. Yo por mi parte, jamás había experimentado algo así; nunca llegue a tenerle tanta confianza a alguien como la tenia con Ino. Éramos inseparables, tan pendientes de lo que la otra hacia. Y luego… llegó Tenten. La dulce, inocente y amable Tenten.

Con Ino siempre la veíamos apartada de todos y… decidimos darle una oportunidad. Bah! más bien decidí darle una oportunidad ya que mi compañera no concordaba con mi petición.

Al principio fue difícil. Yo la comprendía a todo momento, ya que tuve las mismas reacciones para con Ino en un principio y en la secundaria, donde con mis compañeros actuaba de igual o peor modo.

Fue así que en muy poco tiempo ya éramos las tres mosqueteras y compartíamos todo juntas. Las tres éramos del mismo círculo, es decir, vivíamos en las mismas situaciones económicas…por no decir que éramos jodidamente ricas. Sí, jodidamente. A pesar de tener una enorme fortuna y estar rodeada de cosas asombrosas, de tener amigas tan cercanas por primera ves en mi vida, de ser ampliamente refinada en mi totalidad; una chica de unos 18 años con cabello arreglado y fino, rostro casi soñado con unos preciosos ojos verde jade, tez blaquesina y cuerpo con magníficos atributos físicos. A pesar de eso y mucho mas…yo no era feliz, no lo soy ni… tampoco lo seré.

Mi vida siempre fue alegre, llena de esperanzas de ilusiones. Cuando era pequeña era realmente feliz. Vivía con mis padres era distinta, mis ojos tenían otro brillo, mucho muy diferente al de ahora. Aunque aparente que mi vida es perfecta y regale sonrisas a todo el mundo yo…_tengo problemas._

Ino me mira extrañada por unos escasos momentos hasta que le regaló otra de mis muy fingidas sonrisas. Ella sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura- Algo exagerada- pensé, pero así era ella. Cuando se preocupaba por mí hacia eso para hacerme sentir mejor. Si… Ino y Tenten son mis amigas mas preciadas, pero no tienen porque entenderme en mis más odiados momentos. Ellas no lo merecen, están demasiado dispuestas para mi, para escucharme pero… yo no se si lo estoy para ellas.

Al momento de terminar las clases Ino y Tenten iban tras de mí. Sabia que estaban allí pero quería tranquilidad. Tal vez estar a solas un rato. Aun así no pude rechazarlas así que las invite a cenar a casa, las cuales aceptaron complacidas. 

Caminamos muy animadas por una de las oscuras calles de Tokio, mi hogar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Mis amigas charlan, yo las oigo atentamente y a su ves pienso… en él.

Era viernes en la noche y estaba decidida a verlo, como todos los benditos fines de semana. Hacía ya más de 1 año que ¿Salíamos? Tsk…para que engañarme. Se que a él solo le intereso por..eso.

Lo sé, **siempre** lo supe. Pero aun así yo… estoy enamorada de él, no hay un día que no piense en que hace, en que piensa, si me extraña lo mucho que lo extraño, si me ama tanto como yo lo amo… si algún día…estará dispuesto a preocuparse solo un poco por mi…solo, un poco de lo que yo me preocupo por él.  
_  
-..Sai-_

-¿Sa-sakura-chan?- Miró a mi izquierda, Tenten me observa con un deje de preocupación, algo atónita. 

-¿Estas bien?- La miró con ternura. Siempre con esa forma de referirse a mi tan agradable.

- Si, Tenten- Respondo devolviendo con una sonrisa.

Pero hasta ese momento no me había parado a pensar que las tres estábamos paradas a mitad de camino; Tenten me observaba con infinita tristeza y algo de compasión -En cambio Ino- miré hacía mi derecha. Estaba observando hacía el frente con el rostro totalmente desencajada de cólera.

No decían nada… no entendía que sucedía con aquellas dos ¿Por qué rayos habíamos frenado de golpe? ¿Por qué esos semblantes? Yo, no entendía… hasta que visualice a lo lejos.

-No…Sai- Susurre sin pensarlo, fijando la vista hacía él. Estaba…de la mano con una muchacha. Se lo veía diferente…_feliz_. Luego, lo que paso luego. Él la besó; la besó con todo el maldito cariño del mundo, como nunca lo hubiese hecho ni en sus sueños conmigo.

-Joder- Aludió Ino al ver una nítida lagrima recorrer mi mejilla sonrosada; sonrosada por el terrible coraje que sentía, la rabia hacia esa chica, la vergüenza al sentir que mis amigas estaban presentes en …_mi dolor, mi derrumbe._

Entonces cometí una idiotez. Huí… voltee lo mas rápido que pude y corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. No soportaba mas, me sentía mal, realmente mal. Aunque sabia que Sai no sentía absolutamente nada hacía mí… no deseaba comprobarlo así, no así tan crudamente. Él…era el hombre de mi vida; le amaba como nunca a nadie amé.

Quise parar. Me sentía desgarrada, faltándome el aire. El pecho dolía, mis lágrimas no paraban de salir, mis piernas no paraban de temblarme.

Sin mi consentimiento llegue a un sitio, el cual jamás pensé…volver.

Y ahí estaba, tal y como lo había visto hacia ya cinco largos años, rodeado de jóvenes de mala pinta y en pleno…vuelo_- Olvidar mi realidad…deseo irme lejos-_

Me observó con deleite y sonrió complacido. Maldito Orochimaru era tan despreciable.

-Sakura, preciosa. Sabía que volverías tarde o temprano- Me pasó el brazo por las caderas y agregó sacando una pequeña píldora- La mejor calidad, para la mejor clientela- Anunció haciendo gestos con sus manos para que entregara el dinero.

-¿Estas bromeando no?- Le dije con algo de burla en mi voz, haciendo que frunciera el ceño. Saque un manojo de billetes y se los deposite en aquellas sucias manos con brusquedad.

- Quiero uno entero- Dije simplemente. El me miró arqueando una ceja y luego sonrió con complicidad.

-Como digas, princesa-Y me arrojó un pequeño frasco de vidrio oscuro. Lo agarré en el aire y huí de ese asqueroso sitio lo antes posible.

No pensaran que me tomaré el tarro entero. Solo basta con un par. Gaste mi dinero solo para deshacerme de él de una buena ves… _de una última ves.  
_  
Me senté en el parque a mirar la playa. Ya era tarde, la 1:00 de la madrugada exactamente.

Al decir verdad no me di cuenta de ello, solo seguí con mi entretenida tarea… _se sentía bien._

Pensaran que soy una tremenda exagerada, una psicópata andante…pero no. Solo soy una persona más con una vida algo complicada. Desde mis once años de edad que siento esto. 

Primero; mis padres mueren, dejándome a cargo de mi tío Gaara, quien los asesinó ¿Irónico no creen? Me trata como si fuera basura, solo quiere que desaparezca de su vida para que **mi** herencia caía en sus odiosas manos. Pues que se quede con su maldito dinero, ya no lo necesito.

Segundo; comienzo a drogarme sin motivo alguno. Al principio lo hacia por interés… pero luego, comencé a hacerlo porque deseaba escapar. Había perdido esa maldita manía pero pues, como verán no me es fácil.

Tercero; el amor de mi vida me desgarra el corazón sin siquiera tocarme, ni herirme directamente. Solo con aquellos orbes, con la expresión de sus ojos. Sola me pude dar cuenta… sola pude herirme.

Lo había decidido. Me paró lentamente para no sufrir de golpe los efectos que se agolpaban en mi cerebro de a poco. Camino hacia el mar…hacia la playa. De lejos puedo ver el acantilado; el agua chocar contra las desafiantes rocas inmensas que comenzaban a asomarse. Ya estaba subiendo un médano bastante alto, que daba directamente hacia el paisaje anteriormente dicho. Cuando por fin me acercó a la cima y mi vista se dirige hacia abajo, me sobresalto de tal modo que di inconcientemente un paso hacia atrás. No…claro que lo haría. Estaba harta, harta de mi vida, de mi infelicidad, de mi desdicha, no aguantaba-No más-.

Una lágrima desciende por mi mejilla lentamente…Ino, Tenten. Paseaban en mi mente una y otra ves. Como las quería, sabia que estarían como locas buscándome en ese mismísimo instante. Me acerque a la orilla nuevamente, mirando con deje de tristeza hacia el horizonte ahora totalmente oscuro debido a que comenzaba a anochecer.

-Amigas… lo siento tanto, tanto- Mencione en vos alta acercándome un poco más a mi destino.

-Oka-san, Oto-san pronto estaré…allí- Sonreí con melancolía observando el firmamento con tristeza ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable? 

-Sai- Aludí casi en un susurro- Gomenasai- Suspiré casi inaudible antes de- ¿Que ray-?

Me paró en seco al sentir una mano sobre mi muñeca y otra sobre el hombro, intentando detenerme quizás ¿Pero que-?

-Niña tonta- Una vos grave y varonil tapó el silencio que había comenzado a hacerse presente en aquel momento, no me giré…no quería hacerlo, estaba decidida.

-Lárgate…tú que sabes, n-no te entrometas- Dije algo nerviosa ya que tenia unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Hmp-Me tomó aun con más fuerza intentando voltearme- No me iré- Me resistí. 

-¡Que me sueltes maldito id-dio- No pude mas… di media vuelta quedando frente a él y me lance a sus brazos. Necesitaba hacerlo…necesitaba llorar.

-Calma- Me decía junto a mi oído sin corresponder el abrazo, dando unas palmaditas a mi espalda para tranquilizarme-Ya pasará- agregó. 

Entonces levante mi rostro de su pecho y lo observe detenidamente, llena de odio en mis ojos verde jade. Aunque lo que vi no era nada parecido a lo que me imaginaba. Fije mi vista en sus distantes ojos azabaches, los cuales eran algo fríos para mi gusto, sin alguna pizca de sentimientos presente

_-…Sai-_

Él siguió con la vista posada en mí durante unos segundos, interpretó mi mirada de eterno fastidio y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué diablos intentaste hacer?- Su vos me saco de aquel ensimismamiento que me poseía de a momento y entreabrí los labios sorprendida por aquella reacción de ira, casi sonando como a un grito, reprochándome como una niña pequeña. Esto si que era el colmo.

-No es tu asunto- Me erguí, aun seguía con rastros de lagrimas en mis mejillas húmedas.

Me encontraba en el límite de mi paciencia, en el borde de mi tolerancia. Ya no soportaba…ya no.

Corrí, otra ves. Quería acabar con mi vida de una buena ves. Quería ver a mis padres, estaba decidida.

-¡Maldita niñata!- Gritó corriendo hacia mí con una velocidad impresionante, tomando con brusquedad mis débiles brazos. Me zamarreó con eventual desenfreno para hacer que entrara en sí, para que reaccionara de una buena vez.

-¡Suéltame!- Grité colérica, con la vos algo desgarrada. Tanto que él se sobresalto dando un pequeño respingue. Caí de rodillas con las manos en mi rostro.

Luego…lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber recibido un golpe en la nuca; ni tan brusco ni tan sutil, pero creo que logro dejarme inconciente.

_To be continuing… _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holaa! Que tal a todos? Espero les haya gustado mi primer fic, es algo…como decir , pesado en relación a los pensamientos de Sakura, pero me encanta describir con lujo de detalle cada escena **

**Pues bien, Sasuke ha aparecido un poco en este primer capitulo yyy ya lo verán denuevo sisi …**

**Si no les molestaría dejar reviews para ver como les ha parecido el inicio de mi historia…ya sé que suena medio trágico al principio, por lo de las drogas y eso…pero luego lo entenderán me encantaría compartir sus opiniones ya que soy completamente inexperta en esto **

**SAYONARAA!! Y GRACIAS POR LEER ******


	2. Encuentros inesperados

**Weight of the World **

**Chapter 2 – Encuentros inesperados **

Calidos rayos de sol se colaron traviesos por mi ventana iluminando directamente mi rostro. Mis cansadas orbes no deseaban abrirse…en verdad que me sentía fatal; mi espalda y brazos estaban totalmente débiles, las piernas agotadas del cansancio, mi frente ardía, la garganta irritada y los ojos completamente hinchados y acuosos, como si hubiera llorado por una eternidad.

Algo realmente andaba mal.

Sentía una leve punzada en la parte posterior a mi cuello. Intente acariciármelo pero esto solo hizo que aumente el dolor ya presente. Un tanto fastidiada me erguí y comencé a refregarme los ojos con pereza que parpadearon automáticamente debido al continuo contacto con la claridad del día.

Abrí uno de mis ventanales para respirar algo de aire fresco. Un día precioso aunque ya era algo tarde, exactamente las 11:15 de la mañana. Nunca acostumbró levantarme tan tarde, siempre suelo desayunar a continuas horas de la mañana.

Pues esta ves sería una excepción.

De pronto logre oír unos pasos acercarse despacio hacia mi alcoba, luego unos leves golpes en la puerta captaron mi atención.

-¿Sakura?- Dio otros dos golpes- ¿Sakura-chan estas ahí dentro?- De repente la puerta se abrió sin más y rápidamente pude visualizar una silueta femenina que corría hacia mi como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? ¡No sabes cuanto nos asustaste! ¡Maldita frentezota!- Gritó agudamente Ino a punto de sollozar y apretando más el agarre a mi cuello. A decir verdad me estaba asfixiando por poco_-¡Pero que chica más salvaje!-_pensé

-I-ino-chan también me alegro d-de verte pero m-me lastimas- Dije entrecortadamente tratando de buscar aire. Ino se separó inmediatamente de mí observándome con algo de arrepentimiento, acompañado el gesto con sus tenues mejillas algo sonrosadas y una gota en su frente estilo anime.

- Gomenasai Sakura…etto…–Agregó cambiando su rostro totalmente. Parecía haberse acordado de algo realmente abrumador dando a relucir su enmarcado enojo.

Su ceño se frunció al instante, mientras que su sonrisa antes presente se esfumé completamente quedando en un tono algo serio. Sus orbes, aquellas orbes que le daban ese toque armonioso característico en su persona, se habían transformado en brillantes placas cristalizadas llenas de rencor _-¿Rencor? ¿Hacia quien? ¿Que diablos sucede?- _No pude evitarme pensar. La pelirrubia respiró hondo para luego proceguir.

- Dónde Sakura.. nosotras n-no sabíamos que hacer sentimos tanto miedo..- Al momento de terminar aquella frase, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente debido a la enorme sorpresa que se presentaba ante mí. Ino Yamanaka jamás actuaba así. Se notaba preocupada, realmente preocupada.

Sus ojos se cerraron apretando sus parpados con fuerza para luego abrirlos lentamente esperando impaciente mi reacción _-No entiendo nada ¿Qué diablos sucede?-_

La observé denotando que no comprendía en lo más mínimo lo que ella intentaba darme a entender. Me miró haciendo una mueca de total confusión, mientras sus ojos algo tristes se posaron en el piso tratando de no encontrarse con los míos

_-¡Ahora si que no entiendo nada!-_Me dije.

Pero luego de unos segundos, algo que dijo de improviso alertó y captó muchísimo mi atención, haciendo que volviera a la realidad…mi realidad.

-¡Maldito Sai! ¿Quien diablos se cree que es ese infeliz? Ya verá cuando lo encuentre ¡Las cosas no quedaran así Sakura!- Al momento de decir estas palabras, se irguió mientras levantaba una de sus manos formada en puño hacia arriba con la vista fija en alguna parte.

Mientras yo…yo trataba de estar al tanto de lo que mi amiga intentaba darme a entender -_Sai ¿Maldito? ¿Infeliz? ¿Qué diablos Ino-?-_

Al terminar de deducir aquella confusa duda, quedé helada. En un total estado de shock, mientras que mis manos comenzaron a formarse puño, arrugando mi pijama con rabia. Mis ojos volvían a llenarse de un liquido salado que nublaba mi razón al momento que mis piernas comenzaron a flaquear nuevamente haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre la áspera alfombra color salmón.

Mis maños cubrían aquel infeliz rostro blanquecino mientas que los mechones de cabello rosa apagado ocultaban mis ahora tibias y sonrosadas mejillas.

Y como si un cubo de agua helada cayera sobre mí haciéndome despertar, rompí a llorar.

Ino de inmediato me tomé por las muñecas para que disponga de su hombro. Fue así que la abrace tan fuertemente…queriendo transmitirle mi eterno sufrimiento, mientras hipiaba de ves en cuando debido al cambio repentino en mi respiración.

Ella solo se dedicó a corresponderme tratando de calmarme mientras me acunaba y daba suaves palmadas en mi temblorosa espalda.

-Calma, ya pasara- ..Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra ves. Era como si las hubiera escuchado antes ¿Como diablos era posible que no recuerde absolutame-?

Fue así que mi respiración se detuvo por unos apacibles momentos, haciendo que dejase de sollozar y tensase mi cuerpo volviéndolo completamente estático.

Ino me miró de soslayo, entre sorprendida y confusa, al ver que no emitía sonido ni movimiento alguno. Levantó la palma de una de sus manos agitándola alocadamente frente a mis ojos.

_-Niña tonta-_ Aquellas palabras…esperen ¿Qué diabl-?

Mi cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente. Supuse que luego de haber consumido tanta cantidad de píldoras no recordaría siquiera mi nombre. Pero aun así…poco a poco fui recibiendo y viviendo cada imagen de la noche anterior. Supe recordar aquella mirada, aquella mirada azabache tan inexpresiva e intrigante a su ves. Con rasgos de nostalgia y sufrimiento. Era solo aquello lo que recordaba. No podía imaginarme sus facciones ni su cuerpo ni menos su cabello… solo recordaba que aquel hombre había salvado mi vida de un trágico destino.

-_Que extraño-_ Pensé _-Ya no me siento tan mal-_.Sonreí con tristeza al oír a Ino maldecir infinidad de veces a Sai.

_-Le odia-_Me dije interiormente mientras mi risa se hacía cada ves mas sonora a medida que Ino imitaba la escandalosa voz de Sai haciéndola grave y burlona, acompañándola de muecas muy cómicas enfatizadas en los defectos del chico.

Ambas comenzamos a reír como siempre lo hacíamos. Ino siempre me hacia sentir tan bien.

-Olvídate por el momento del rarito ese y vayamos a almorzar algo ¿Qué me dices?- Aludió la pelirrubia levantándose e invitándome a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Por qué no? solo espera unos segundos a que me duche ¿Si?- Intente contestar lo más discreta posible, debía de despejarme un rato. Ino asintió feliz mientras me dirigía otra de sus calidas sonrisas. Que bueno que esta ves no pregunto nada acerca de anterior asunto, realmente necesitaba refrescar mi mente y mis ideas por un buen rato.

Aunque aun no entiendo ¿Como fue que pude reaccionar así anoche? Solo..solo fue un simple beso _-Aunque no cualquier beso-_. Lo se, pero aun así creo que fue algo exagerado de mi parte en actuar así tan infantilmente, existen cosas mucho peores que eso _-Como lo es la muerte por ejemplo-_ resonó mi Inner _-¿Recuerdas Sakura?-_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Es cierto..yo anoche... intenté quitarme la vida

_-Aunque no entiendo porque te alarmas tanto, ya lo intentamos hacer mas de una ves- _Sí pero es que.. jamás actué tan directamente. La verdad es que temo desde hace mucho a mis reacciones. Soy demasiado impulsiva, hago las cosas sin darme tiempo a pensarlas mejor_-Hacemos lo que me viene a la mente en el momento-_

Eso no esta nada bien. Debo autocontrolarme aunque lleve la vida que lleve, no debo dejar que el dolor opaque mis sentidos y mi razón _-No, claro que no-_

Salgo del baño vistiendo un holgado vestido color rosa pálido que finaliza a la medida justa de mis rodillas. Una torera de una tonalidad blanco perlado, manga corta y de hilo increíblemente fino a comparación del vestido que era de algodón. Vito a su ves unos zapatos chatos de igual tonalidad que el vestido ideales para una tarde tan calurosa como lo era aquella. Me retocó un poco el cabello dándole volumen usando fijador por detrás y hacia las puntas. Me aplicó algo de maquillaje suave sobre mi piel blanquecina y agregó un poco de rubor a mis notorias ojeras que desde que tengo memoria suelo presenciar _-Maldita genética_-Pienso al instante.

Ino me inspecciona de arriba a abajo totalmente atónita, posando su mirada en mi atuendo y elevando su pulgar en señal de que concuerda con mis gustos. Ella siempre dice que "Tengo el don" es decir, que poseo un magnifico gusto para las prendas y que debería de explotar al máximo mis habilidades. Que en ves de malgastar mí tiempo en la facultad de medicina, debería de escribir revistas de moda y dedicarme a servicios de indumentaria, que ella sería mi primer clienta en lista.

Rodé mis orbes algo hastiada de las tonterías que dice mi amiga a veces… aunque debo aceptar que disfruto al máximo comprando prendas para mi uso personal.

-¡Hey cerda! Se que desearías poseer mis encantos en este momento pero ya deja de mirarme así que asustas- Anuncié hundida en risas- ¡Ja! te faltaría la baba para que piense que eres del otro mando- Finalice largando una risotada que Ino cayó al instante con otro de sus irritantes comentarios

-Pues, puede que tengas buenos gustos Frente-grande, pero aun así ni tú ni nadie pueden llegar a superar MI belleza ¡Y te digo más! hasta he- La tomé ágilmente de la muñeca para que dejara sus estupidas acotaciones para después… de seguro Tenten nos esperaba.

Y así era. Al llegar a la entrada de mi recepción visualizamos la silueta de nuestra amiga muy concentrada en algo -_O en alguien_- pensó mi inner con picardía.

Pues para comprobar nuestras sospechas nos dirigimos con Ino hasta donde ella estaba situada, y tratando de que no se diera cuenta nos posicionamos por detrás y observamos la razón de su repentino interés.

Tal y como pensábamos, un chico algo alto estaba parado en una esquina esperando posiblemente al autobús. Esté poseía una larga cabellera castaña amarrada en una coleta baja. Sus orbes eran totalmente inexpresivos

_-Inexpresivos…y…fríos- _Trate de ignorar eso. Pues siguiendo, sus orbes eran de un color platino grisáceos mientras su cuerpo. Tenía buen físico no podía negarlo. Tenten tuvo sus razones al fijarse en él "Hyuga Neji"

-¡Hey Tenten! vamonos ya a almorzar algo ¿Ten? ¡Tenten!- Grito Ino colérica viendo que la pelicastaña pasaba de su aguda vos. Está volvió hacia nosotras algo sonrojada por encontrarla en pleno ensimismamiento. Al ver esto Ino asomó una media sonrisa.

- Ya tía que pareces un tomate- Agregó…y ambas comenzamos a reír al ver la reacción aun mas avergonzada de Tenten. La pelicastaña nos miró dirigiéndonos una amplia sonrisa mientras encomendaba una vez más la vista hacia su chico, para luego tomar la mano de cada una de nosotras.

-¡Ya! Vamonos de una ves- Agregó entre risas, arrastrándonos hacía el centro comercial.

---------------------

Contábamos con una buena cifra de dinero, así que decidimos ir a comer a algún lugar decente. Ni muy elegante ni muy económico, así que ni más. Nos informaron de un restaurante francés muy conocido en Tokio llamado "Le Bistrot" el cual contaba con excelentes criticas.

Por fuera parecía más bien un buffet de muy alto nivel.

Era un edificio bastante grande ocupando una media cuadra, de un color blanco apagado dándole un estilo antiguo al lugar. Muy iluminado y bastante amplio al parecer.

Al ingresar nos quedamos estupefactas con la decoración. Era un sitio demasiado elegante. De paredes color vino tinto combinando con negro y algunos que otros detalles en blanco. Contaba con cuadros de pintores muy famosos y las mesas estaban muy bien arregladas a mi parecer; con velas y cubiertos de plata junto a arreglos florales muy finos _-¡Vaya! Que buen gusto-_Salió a relucir mi Inner.

Mientras con Ino y Tenten, al principio nos observamos unas a otras algo sorprendidas. Pero sonreímos al darnos cuenta que no teníamos ni de que preocuparnos ya que contábamos con dinero suficiente.

Las personas allí presentes no parecían ni cerca a ser de nuestra misma generación. Eran en su mayoría adultos o algo ancianos, pero al parecer de muy buena clase ya que estaban formalmente vestidos. A pesar de ello nosotras no nos quedábamos atrás. Estábamos muy bien vestidas para la ocasión y acorde a nuestras edades. Hasta había algunas personas que vestían de traje _-¡Pero que completos exagerados! si no pasan de ser las doce del mediodía-_ Pensé ahogando una risa.

Es que este lugar era mas un sitio para pasar la noche, a la luz de las velas, en alguna cita o aniversario, en pareja o en matrimonio, que para pasarla con amigas, riendo de tonterías y hablando plenos chusmerios.

Al parecer las tres nos dimos cuenta de ello y comenzamos a reír. Desencajábamos completamente en aquel lugar. Nosotras pensamos ir a compartir charlas y reírnos a más no poder, y no a almorzar con elegantes vestidos esperando a que nuestras citas llegasen.

Pues ¡Que más daba! Ya estábamos allí.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa -con Tenten ya que Ino prefirió visitar el tocador antes de sentarse- acompañadas por un joven que luego nos tomaría el pedido. Era realmente muy mono. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una coleta alta, ojos marrones, buen perfil, pero aun así daba una vaga impresión de…flojera.

Al momento de tomar asientos fije con la vista la silueta de Ino e instantáneamente dirigí una rápida mirada a Tenten para que acabará rápido de ordenar. Ella al verme entendió el mensaje y comenzó a ojear casi con desesperación el menú para decidir_…-Tenten ¡Apresúrate!-_

-Oigan- "Oh oh" - ¿Acaso iban a ordenar sin mi?- Demasiado tarde. Ino estaba ya sentada en la mesa mirando al chico de reojo _-¡Maldición! aquí vamos denuevo-_ Tenten se golpeaba contra el menú en forma de reproche hacia sí misma por tardar tanto en ordenar.

Pero Ino, para nuestra sorpresa, había desviado su vista de él. Con Ten nos miramos totalmente atónitas ¿Qué acaso Ino tenía fiebre? A la mayoría de los muchachos acosaba haciéndole ojitos y caritas como forma de seducción. No había ni un muchacho que escapara de aquella tortura Yamanaka. Pero esta vez, no había reacción alguna por parte de ella y el chico a mi parecer era demasiado guapo ¿Acaso se había dado vuelta el mundo?

Al momento en que el joven dio la vuelta para retirarse, dos pares de ojos desmesuradamente abiertos se posaron en el rostro de la rubia. Está temblaba y respiraba agitadamente, fijando su vista en sus manos mientras jugaba con el pétalo de una flor del decorado.

_-¿Ino Yamanaca nerviosa? Tenía que ser una broma-_

-Ino ¿Que te sucede? Te ves pálida- Anunció Tenten al momento de ser interrumpida por la jadeante negación que le hacía la ojiazul con la cabeza.

-Estoy b-bien- Terminó dando un largo suspiro y rompiendo el pétalo en diminutos trozos. Ambas observamos a Ino con fastidio, odiábamos que nos ocultara cosas cuando la veíamos mal o angustiada. Ella evito por unos segundos mirarnos a los ojos para luego cerrar con fuerza sus orbes y abrirlos fijándolos en los nuestros, hastiada de nuestro comportamiento.

- Ya se… me preguntaran porque demonios no halague a aquel muchacho ¿no?- Nosotras asentimos automáticamente, ella dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, cabizbaja.

-Pues verán- Comenzó diciendo tímidamente-Él…él es- Nos miró por una última ves y finalizó dando un largo y audible suspiro- Es Shikamaru, joder-.

¡Ja! No cabíamos en nosotras mismas ¿Era en realidad aquel el muchacho por el cual Ino había suspirado todos estos meses? A ambas los ojos nos brillaron y pisoteamos a Ino por debajo de la mesa en forma de felicitarla, haciéndole gestos y caras cómplices. Ahogábamos risas en las veces en las que el joven venía a nuestra mesa para traernos los pedidos. Ella de veras que se veía feliz, feliz de volverlo a ver. De pronto el móvil de Ino sonó mientras probábamos las exquisitas pastas. La ojiazul palideció en aquel preciso instante.

-Shi-shikamaru- Anunció al momento de terminar de leer el mensaje de texto. Con Ten nos dedicamos a mirarla con una dulce sonrisa de apoyo. Ella no hizo mas que sonreír de felicidad. La imité de igual forma

_-Te lo mereces, amiga- _

---------------------------------

¡Aagh! Estaba hastiada. Hastiada de escuchar a mis dos mejores amigas hablar de la universidad ¡Ya no soportaba! no paraban de criticar a los profesores y a algunos de nuestros compañeros. No era que me molestase el hecho de que lo hiciesen, pero de veras que no estaba de humor para compartir sus opiniones.

Entonces intente distraerme de otra forma. Paseé mi vista a lo largo del salón para observar a ¿La gente? Pues sí, era lo mas entretenido que había para hacer. Había millones de parejas, en su mayoría veteranas _-Kyaa que romántico-_ Suspiró mi inner con voz acaramelada. En verdad era lindo ver todo aquello…gente feliz…amor en el aire.

Mi vista de golpe se fijó en una mesa en particular, donde en ves de una pareja de dos…había tres personas sentadas. Enfoque mi vista aun más tratando divisar aquel joven trío. Se trataba de una chica y dos muchachos _-Por lo menos no son viejetes-_ Pensé. Eran algo mayores que nosotras, supuse que serían de unos 28 o 30 años.

La muchacha estaba de espaldas a mí, pero ambos muchachos estaban bien de frente. Uno de ellos no parecía ser muy alto. Tenia el cabello rubio platino desordenado, aunque le brindaba un toque algo juvenil. Piel bronceada, labios que no podían denotarse muy bien debido a que su enmarcada sonrisa no se borraba en ningún momento. Ojos de un color azul cielo que irradiaban una personalidad un tanto alegre y extrovertida_-Muy guapo-_. Tomaba a la chica de la mano sin soltarla, dirigiéndole sonrisas y acariciándole la parte superior de la muñeca _-Hmm…deben de ser pareja-_ Suspire algo decepcionada.

Fue así que dirigí mí vista al otro joven que los acompañaba. Esté era todo lo contrario a aquel rubio. Cabello puntiagudo un tono negro azulado _-Más bien parecían como reflejos-_ también algo desordenado pero a su ves daba la impresión de ser demasiado suave. Tez completamente blanquecina, facciones maduras marcadas y bien afiladas_ -¡Uy! este esta aun mejor-_ Resonó mi inner emocionada. Sus labios eran finos sin algún rastro de sonrisa presente, mientras que sus ojos...eran de un total negro azabache…

¡Esperen un minuto! Esa mirada… se me hacía familiar..

_-Niña tonta-_ Oh no…no puede ser posible.

Desvié inmediatamente mi vista de él, intentando borrar ese amargo recuerdo otra ves.

Aquel joven…era el que me había rescatado anoche. El maldito que me quito el sentido yy ¡Esperen! ¿Como rayos volví a casa? .Recuerdo haber quedado dormida y solo eso, además estaba de lo más drogada… Y si acaso el me…me había…

_-¡Sakura nos han violado! ¡Hentai!-_ Estupida inner…claro que no, de seguro me llevo a casa o nose, en caso contrario me hubiera dejado tirada por ahí ¿Es que acaso mi tío no lo notó? Pues bien al carajo con él.

Sin mi consentimiento mi vista se volvió a dirigir a él. Al verlo…note algo. Él miraba a la chica que estaba de la mano de su acompañante. La miraba tan intensamente…con ¿Lujuria? O tal vez… ¿Deseo? Pero a su ves con deje de tristeza.

Mi mirada se entristeció de a momento_…-Entonces sufrimos lo mismo…que jodida puede llegar a ser la vida- _

-¡Tierra llamando a Sakura! ¡Sakura-chan!- Me sobresalte, y devolví una mirada fulminante a Ino quien mostró una media sonrisa _-Oh no…Ino no-_ Exactamente…Ino ya estaba posando su mirada hacia la dirección de aquel muchacho. Me miró de soslayo…trate de hablar…ya era tarde.

- ¡Aha! Te atrapé Haruno- Gritó. La observe con los ojos desorbitados tratando de callarla ya que muchas mesas dirigían sus vistas hacia nosotras…incluso aquella mesa.

-Ino- Anuncie entre dientes y levante la vos para luego susurrar algo avergonzada-Por favor todos nos estan mirando-

La rubia hecho un rápido vistazo, cayendo en la conclusión de que estaba parada, señalándome como a una tonta y con una ridícula sonrisa en su rostro. Sonrojada volvió a su asiento y pidió la cuenta, esquivando mi mirada asesina.

-Luego nos lo cuenta- Añadió mirando fijamente a Tenten quien no paraba de reír.

Nos levantamos, dejando una abundante propina ya que el servicio nos pareció excelente, mas por parte de Ino. Recogimos nuestras pertenencias y nos dispusimos a marcharnos…cuando mi móvil sonó. Torpemente lo saque de mi pequeño bolso y seguí caminando _-Maldición ha cortado otra ves…como odió que haga eso ¡Ah ya veras! Tengo tu numero guardado ¡Joder que eres un maldito pesado Lee! Sabrás quien es Haruno Sakur-_

-¡Kyaaaa!- Demasiado tarde…había chocado con una persona con todo el impulso de mi cuerpo y caí sentada hacia atrás dándome un fuerte golpe en los muslos y brindándome un terrible dolor de tobillo. No podía moverme.

-hmp- Esa vos… Mire algo dolorida hacia al frente mientras sobaba mis piernas debido al golpe…era…aquel muchacho -_Oh Genial Sakura_-

-Ten más cuidado-¿Pe-pero qué? ¿Que diablos fue eso? se supone que el también chocó contra mi, lo mínimo que pudo haber hecho fue haberme ayudado a levantar mis cosas que andaban dispersas por el suelo o por lo menos ayudarme a pararme…

_-Joder- _

Lo mire con chispas en mis ojos verde jade. Él me dirigió una media sonrisa para luego tomar su antigua postura de seriedad.

–Molesta- Y como así nomás se marcho por la entrada del local dejándome radiada de ira tirada en el suelo. Sus dos acompañantes me miraron con sorpresa. El rubio se acerco con cautela y me extendió su mano.

- Disculpa a mi amigo, esta un poco rabiado hoy- Luego de ayudarme a erguirme, recogió mis cosas mientras su compañera me miraba con algo de _-¿Celos?-_ para luego marcharse siguiendo la ruta del pelinegro. Termine de erguirme por completo.

-No, por favor la culpa fue mía no estaba prestando atención y ¡Ouchh!- Caí automáticamente en el momento en que Ino y Tenten aguardaron mi caída.

No podía ¡Dolía demasiado! Gemí de dolor al momento en que Tenten comenzó a examinarlo subiéndolo con extremo cuidado

- Sakura…Te has doblado el tobillo- Aclaró al terminar de revisármelo. A esto Ino asintió.

-Pues las llevaré a un hospital- Oí una voz acercarse

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Agregó el rubio algo apenado por lo sucedido.

_To be continuing…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mi segundo chapter terminado!...Se los he dejado mas largo…espero haya sido de su agrado …ya se que sasuke actuó como un vil bastardo para con sakura, pero ya verán en los próximos capítulos…**

**hay una historia oculta en ambos personajes, no olviden que hay que descifrarlas poco a poco…asi que hay que esperar un poco para el SASUSAKU…pero les prometo actualizar y no dejarlos en intriga…créanme no se van a decepcionar!**

**GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS aunque no sean tantos, la verdad me pongo muy feliz :)**

**Gracias por sus aportes, son muy importantes para las continuaciones!**

**JA NE!**


	3. Malas bienvenidas

**Weight****of****the**** World **

**Chapter 3- **

¿Pero quien rayos se cree que es? Dejándome en las manos de su amigo cuando fue él quien tuvo la culpa de chocar contra mi…...bueno… en realidad la culpa fue mía, pero aun así... ¡Soy una mujer!, a las mujeres se las debe de tratar con respeto y caballerosidad

_- ¡Que falta de modales! ¡Mira que dejarnos ahí tiradas sin más e irse como si nada!-_. ¡Claro que si! Un completo descarado, ni siquiera se molesto en disculparse… tampoco se tambaleó ni simulo caerse cuando choque contra él…solo se quedo ahí parado, inerte como si una pluma rozase su rostro…

En cambio yo me había torcido el tobillo, y contaba con unos cuantos moretones en las nalgas…- _Sakura, no te olvides del cejon de Lee... ¡El fue el responsable! Si no nos hubiera hecho esa tonta llamada, no estaríamos aquí-_. Si…… aunque pobre Rock Lee… es mi joven vecino……hace tiempo que viene haciéndome estas jugarretas para llamar mi atención y yo simplemente le ignoró. Pero esta ves si que se había excedido...-_Aunque nosotras también estábamos algo despistadas… ¿No crees? _–… ¡Ya! … no interesa.

Yo pensaba que aquel chico era diferente, es decir…después de salvarme la vida supuse que era una persona bondadosa, le había errado, era exactamente lo contrarío… no puedo juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo ,pero aun así su mirada tan egocéntrica me hace de pensar que de amable no tiene ni una pizca……en cambio su amigo….

Ups! No le he preguntado su nombre siquiera - _¡Sakura como vas a dejar que un completo desconocido nos cargue en brazos!-…_maldición, era cierto…el chico rubio me estaba cargando para llevarme a su vehiculo, ya que ni siquiera pude apoyar mi talón al piso

…_-¡Maldición como duele!-_… Ino y Tenten de inmediato salieron corrieron hacía casa a contarle lo ocurrido a mi Tío Gaara-sama—_Imagino su TOTAL preocupación por el asunto_-Pensé irónicamente.

Justo en ese mismo instante estaba atravesando la puerta de la entrada… acompañada del desconocido "chico x". Supuse que su coche debería de estar aparcado cerca…y como si hubiera leído mi mente, él habló.

-No te preocupes, allí esta el auto- Respondió mirándome con una amplia sonrisa. Yo conteste de igual forma, devolviendo el gesto pero el rubio rápidamente agregó con vos algo tímida…

- Dime… ¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre? Solo es por preguntar, pues si no quieres no ha-

Respondí automáticamente, interrumpiéndolo-Sakura…Haruno Sakura- Me sentí algo nerviosa_-¿Pero si serás mensa? ¡Él no ha preguntado tu nombre completo!-_ Me ruborizó al instante de pensarlo…pero que despistada soy a veces.

-Naruto Uzumaki...un gusto_- -Retirado lo dicho: Él es el menso-_ Ahogue una risa en mi garganta...Era el chico más amable y simpático que había visto en la vida, muy pero muy educado y ¡Atractivo!

-¿Asi que Sakura eh? Te va muy bien…supongo que es por tu cabello ¿No es así?-Asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios…este chico era muy atento con las mujeres, sabia como halagarlas...muchos jóvenes me han mirado con algo de despreció debido a mi cabello, pensando que uso alguna clase de tintura… pues mal por ellos ya que lo mío es 100 natural.

Lo mire detenidamente-_Pero que jodidamente diferente es de su amigo-_.

Me regañe mentalmente, estaba nuevamente pensando en aquel pelinegro desconocido. Ese muchacho de ojos negros como la noche que me miraron con total indiferencia…-_Molesta-¡_Me había llamado molesta! Pero quien se creía, nadie en mi vida me ha faltado el respeto así, dejándome con la pierna lastimada debido a su cuerpo fuerte que había parecido como el acero, quedándome en un completo transe, tumbada ahí nomás…

¡Ya se las vería conmigo! Si es que le volvía a ver le haría saber quien soy, primero que todo le propinaría una buena bofetada, luego le diría unas cuantas verdades sobre su maldito comportamiento y luego le hari- …Esperen…algo llamo mi atención.

¿Cómo era posible que habíamos llegado a su coche y no me había ni mosqueado?..Estábamos parados-yo en brazos de Naruto- frente a un vehiculo con vidrios polarizados…los cuales se bajaron lentamente dejando ver dos siluetas ubicadas en los asientos delanteros, focalice mi vista y-y…… _–Oh ..no… definitivamente no es nuestro día- _Mi mente se volvió en blanco y mis labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa.

-Explícame que significa esto… Usuratonkachi- Otra ves… su vos varonil lleno el silenció presente en ese instante…Naruto frunció el ceño algo molesto con la actitud de su compañero, miró a su "Novia" de reojo y agregó…

-Hinata-chan… ¿Podrías decirle a tu queridísimo **noviecito** que no ando de bromas y que si tiene algo de modales que saque el seguro de la puerta trasera?-

……Me quede en un profundo transe…e-entonces Naruto no estaba saliendo con esa chica…el que l-lo hacia era ………-¿Cómo es posible? Juro haberlos visto tomados de la mano en aquel restaurante…y-y ahora_…-¿ O aquí pasa algo extraño..o la mojigata esta es una completa zorra?-_

De inmediato calle a mi Inner, no era momento para bromas…pero pensándolo mejor… ¡No entiendo ni porque me hago tanto lió!..No es mi asunto no tiene ni porque importarme.

Mire hacia al frente…y todo seguía igual, Naruto esperaba impaciente la reacción de la pareja, la muchacha no omitía palabra alguna…a decir verdad, era una chica muy mona…Su rostro era casi angelical, facciones suaves y delicadas, piel blanquecina al máximo, cabello en un tono algo azulado yy ojos extremadamente bellos…de un color blanco casi transparente…y con un exquisito aire de inocencia…

-_Es casi perfecta- _y así lo era…por como la había visto en el restaurante, poseía una muy acentuada figura…parecía de tener alrededor de 27 años, pero aun asi...era demasiado atractiva…debía admitirlo.

-¡Vamos! ya basta Sasuke! ¿No ves que esta chica no esta en condiciones de caminar?..No he traído coche…yy… ¡Vamos! ¡No seas cabrón!- Exclamó el pelirrubio abriendo los ojos a señal de que su amigo cediera de una jodida ves… ¿Asi que se llamaba Sasuke eh?...-_Lindo nombre para un joven tan vanidoso-. _

Lo mire para presenciar que era lo que iba a contestar…quería..mejor dicho…necesitaba llegar de una buena ves al hospital, o de lo contrario mi pie se volvería una pelota de tan inflamado que estaba…….Pero parecía todo lo contrarío…Aquel muchacho ni se mosqueó ante la petición que demandaba su amigo.

-No es mi problema…y no esperaré mucho tiempo más-Respondió irritado, clavando sus fríos ojos en mí.

La respuesta de mi mirada fue de completa rabia… mi cara hecha una furia…mis ojos chispaban, mis manos formaban puños muy apretados dejando entrever lo blanco que estaban, apreté mi mandíbula con fuerza y tense mi cuerpo. Él me observo con un deje de burla…parecía algo divertido con mi reacción...no espere más, estaba que ardía de cólera.

–_Pues si quiere guerra se la daremos-…_No iba a ponerme de rodillas frente a él suplicando que me llevará…ni mucho menos … siempre fui demasiado mal llevada con la gente que no me caía bien y esta no iba a ser la excepción…por primera vez desde aquel encuentro, hable.

-Naruto-kun… gracias por todo…pero- Los tres quedaron algo sorprendidos por el repentino sufijo ¿Desde cuando lo trataba con tanto respeto? Pues…solo estaba actuando un poco, acababa de conocerlo…aun así…procedí.

-N-no quiero ocasionar problemas, ya sabes- Mire de soslayo a la pareja que me observaba detenidamente con algo de interés por mi dulce y tranquilo tono de vos. -_Estoy totalmente hastiada… ¡ME DUELE EL MALDITO TOBILLO! JODER-_.

Me solté bruscamente del agarre de Naruto, tratando de apoyar mi pierna no afectada sobre el firmamento, dejando la otra elevada sobrellevando el peso. El rubio iba nuevamente a protestar pero Sasuke le impidió.

-Nada más mírala…que ingenuo eres Baka- Agregó al tiempo que levantaba el seguro de la puerta de atrás dando a entender a Naruto que ingresará. Este se volvió hacía mi…pero me le adelante.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- Respondí con la vos mas acaramelada que existía en mi ser,

dando a relucir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…para luego pasar mi vista hacía el pelinegro que notó el cambio repentino de personalidad. Mis ojos se transformaron de a momento reflejando furia y total enojo…-¡_AL CARAJO CON LA CORDIALIDAD SAKURA!-_ Resonó mi inner con claridad.

-ESPERARÉ POR AQUÍ A QUE **ALGUIEN **CON ALGO DE **CORDURA** ME LLEVE A UN **JODIDO HOSPITAL!**-Grite totalmente irritada e histérica sin despegar la vista de Sasuke, el cual me miró algo extrañado al principió para luego sonreír con burla y arrogancia.

Luego me volteé lo mas rápido que pude para no llorar ahí mismo…no …no iba a derramar ni una sola lagrima……jamás me habían tratado tan descaradamente en la vida.

-S-sakura-chan ¡ESPERA!- Grito Naruto corriendo tras de mí como si de su vida tratase, me tomó por los hombros e impidió que diera un paso más.

-¡Ya! ¡Estoy harta! ¡Harta de tu **odioso estupido y cretino** AMIGO!- Lo miré con receló observando como posaba sus pesados ojos negros sobre mí, no podía descifrar que eran lo que expresaban……aun asi no me importó, proseguí viendo como él cada ves iba frunciendo más el ceño.

-**SI**..**¡¡TOTALMENTE HASTIADA DE Ti!!**- Grité sin pensarlo, elevando la mano y pidiendo un taxi desesperadamente…mi stress me estaba matando…ya no aguantaría mucho más.

Naruto no cabía en sí mismo, tenía la cara totalmente desencajada pues no entendía nada…el seguramente no estaría al tanto de todo lo ocurrido antes de hoy ¿O sí?…¿Les había comentado que soy algo demasiado exagerada?…pues, ahora pueden comprobarlo.

En cuanto freno un taxi frente a mis narices abrí torpemente la puerta, debido al terrible dolor que sentía. Luego dirigí la vista hacia Naruto quien estaba junto a mí intentando decir algo que no llegaba a salir de su boca, sus ojos reflejaban total coraje y arrepentimiento, avergonzado terriblemente frente a aquellas reacciones por parte de su amigo.

Pobre…_-De seguro pensará que somos unas malditas histéricas-_Pensé.

Le dirigí una sonrisa muy sincera y le di una palmadita en su hombro, intentando aunque sea disimular lo ocurrido hacia unos minutos. Note una corriente eléctrica desatarse en mi cuerpo, mire hacía un lado…Sasuke me miraba muy fijamente…lo ignoré por completo dirigiéndome al pelirrubio nuevamente.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no es tu culpa…Estaré bien…Arigato- Dije cerrando de improvisto la puerta de aquel taxi. Saludando con la palma de mi mano a un perplejo rubio quien observaba de manera fulminante a su amigo…luego volvió la vista hacía mí por ultima ves contestando mi saludo y… pude leer de sus labios un…

- Lo siento…Sakura-chan- Acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

_To be continuing…_

_­_

**Ya se! Me dirán que es algo demasiado corto… lo siento, de verdad no estoy para nada inspirada hoy, tengo un examen mañana y no estudie NADA!**

**Asi que imagínense…GOMENE ENSERIO!**

**El siguiente si que será bueno, ya que tengo el fin de semana por delante!**

**Bueno para contestar algunas de las preguntas**

**Sasuke cuenta con unos 29 años y Sakura con 18.**

**Quise hacer una marcada diferencia de edad..después lo verán mas adelante yy disculpen a Sasuke por ser tan arrogante…denle tiempo..es su primera impresión !**

**Ya se, de seguro les sorprendió lo de Hinata, odio el SasuHina, pero aun asi tengo que hacerlo.. no puedo contarlo hasta el momento adecuado…**

**No crean que tengo la historia ya por sabida…inventó los capítulos en el momento…aun asi algo tengo formado en mi cabecita )**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ME DICEN SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO EE!**

**ARIGATOO**

**JA NE!**


	4. Tristezas compartidas

**.Letras en cursiva** **(ejemplo:** _Sakura Haruno___**definen pensamientos (Inner) y recuerdos (Flash Back)**

**. Diálogos presentes entre - - **

**. Vocabulario:**

**Hentai: depravado, pervertido**

**Hai: Sí (Afirmación)**

**Mushi Mushi: es como decir Hola, Diga o hable cuando se contesta el teléfono.**

**Arigato: Gracias**

**Lie: No (Negación)**

**Kon-nichiwa: Hola**

**Sayounara: Adiós**

**Ohaio: Buenos días**

**Oto-san: Papá**

**Okaa-san: Mamá**

**One-chan: hermana mayor**

**Gomen ne o Gomenasai: Perdón**

**Nani?: ¿Qué?**

**Naze: ¿Por qué?**

**Demo: Pero**

**Matte kudasai: Espere por favor**

**Oke: bien**

**Sao: no lo se**

**Nan desca: ¿si?**

**Ia: nada**

**Aa: Afirmación mayormente masculina**

**Etto: Pues, veras.**

**Oi: Oye! (para llamar la atención)**

**Onegai: Por favor**

**Weight of the world**

**Chapter 4- Tristezas compartidas**

Incesantes tintineos lograban ser oídos desde donde estaba, golpeando el tejado muy sutilmente provocando sonidos huecos e impasibles. Por el momento, me dedique a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de ese maravilloso sonido... que por algún motivo me relajaba, apaciguando mí alma, nublando mis sentidos, brindándome tanta tranquilidad de a momento.

Me dedique a desperezarme con lentitud, tensando y estirando despacio mis músculos...primero los brazos, luego las piernas...doblando las caderas y encorvando la espalda, dejando escapar de mis labios un bostezo perezoso haciendo que sobre mi rostro recorrieran pequeñas lagrimillas debido al ensueño.

Recostada ampliamente sobre el enorme sofá color ámbar que adornaba la antigua habitación de mis padres, dirijo mi vista hacía uno de los inmensos ventanales un tanto empañados debido al repentino cambio en la temperatura y húmedos ya que hasta el momento la insistente lluvia no daba a tregua. Llovía… no había cesado desde la mañana…llovía como lo hacía siempre en esta fecha. Sonreí con melancolía al pensar en ello...el día anterior había sido de lo más bonito, con un radiante sol, un precioso cielo despejado, con altas temperaturas y ni rastro de nubes al acecho. Pues justamente hoy era la excepción.

El cielo totalmente grisáceo barnizando las calles de completa oscuridad, el frío viento que comenzaba a inundar el ambiente amenazando con helarte los huesos de un solo soplido, agua por todos los alrededores donde quisieses ver y mucha, pero mucha humedad. Refregué mis ojos con flojera y me quede observando fijamente el techo blanquecino, con las manos sosteniendo mi nuca y las piernas estiradas a un lado.

Escuche la inquietante musiquilla de mi móvil resonar, lo tome muy vagamente, mire de soslayo la imagen que aparecía en la pantalla, dibuje una sonrisa con los labios al descubrir de quien se trataba y sin mas presione el botón de habla para luego depositar el aparato en la pequeña cavidad de mi oído.

-Mushi mushi Ino-chan- Agregué un tanto soñolienta aun, estaba demasiado exhausta y solo quería descansar con tranquilidad, cosa que con Ino jamás podría conseguir. Ella río indiscretamente debido a mi voz un tanto ronca y perezosa, pero aún así pude notar que su tono de vos no era el mismo…demasiado apagado a mi parecer.

-Sakura…- Respondió muy secamente, algo raro en ella ya que siempre al contestar agrega uno de sus típicos halagos hacia mi como, "¿Qué tal frente de Marquesina?" a la hora de atender el tubo. En cambio en este día no lo hacía…nunca lo hacía...tal vez por miedo a mi reacción, ya que…nunca se sabe por mucho que conozcas a una persona como va a llegar a interpretar las cosas aunque sean simples patrañas…depende mucho el estado anímico por el que atraviesas en este tipo de situaciones… pero a decir verdad, volviendo a mí…Ino no tiene ni porque preocuparse.

Al contrario… desearía que se dirigiera a mí como siempre lo hace, como todos los días que comparto con ella, logrando sacar una autentica sonrisa de mi rostro…carente de preocupaciones.

Al igual Tenten, la cual ya me ha enviado alrededor de cinco mensajes de texto solo para preguntarme como me encontraba, si necesitaba algo, que no me angustiase, que haría lo posible para llegar antes a Tokio ya que se encontraba de viaje, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

Me encantaría que ambas estuvieran aquí, conmigo…cuando estoy junto a ellas siento que el mural que alberga mis más temibles recuerdos se desmorona…abriendo paso a otro completamente distinto..Lleno de esperanza, paz, armonía…-_Despreocupación-._

Pero aún así…detesto tanto que traten de entrometerse en mi vida, que intenten ocupar un lugar que ni ellas mismas conocen, interpretando un papel ajeno al suyo, jugando a un roll desconocido, sin vivir en carne propia lo que se siente ser infeliz, desdichado...es tan difícil de explicar…ellas tratan de entender mi sufrimiento, pero lo peor de todo es que nunca jamás lo entenderán.

Si bien algún día tendrán que sobrellevar un peso considerable sobre sus hombros..Aquel peso, no tendrá comparación con el que vengo acarreando desde mis once años de vida…

**Flash back**

_Lluvia…mucha lluvia…a-algo me inquieta ¿Qué es?...a-acaso son…¿Sollozos?_

_Si…también gritos…aparentemente vienen de la sección de empleados, de seguro se trata de alguna de las tantas criadas que atienden mi mansión, lloran muy a menudo pero…este llanto…e-es distinto. Ojala mis padres regresen pronto…no puedo esperar a mañana para verlos…intento dormirme pero aún así mi corazón se siente contraído por aquellos gritos…algo malo debe de estar pasando…será mejor que investigue. _

_Encuentro a Kisame-san en las escaleras, su rostro denotaba sufrimiento y desesperación…y más al verme…se sorprendió de tal modo que entreabrió sus pálidos labios…entonces me apresuré en preguntar._

_-¿Porque tanta conmoción allí abajo Kisame-san? ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- N-no ocurre n-nada pequeña... ¿Por qué mejor no se regresa a su cama? Aun es tarde._

_- Primero dígame que fueron esos gritos y sollozos que acabo de oír_

_-…………-_

_-¿Kisame-san?_

_-´………-_

_-Pues bien, bajaré yo misma a averiguarlo-_

_-¡No! E-epere...e-es que...h-ha ocurrido un improvisto y...-_

_- ¿Mi tío esta abajo?-_

_-..Si..-_

_- Bien, gracias-_

_-¡ESPERE PEQUEÑA! ¡No es correcto que baje! ¡PEQUEÑA!-_

**Fin flash back**

Esos recuerdos…vuelven a mí con tanta facilidad, con tal rapidez. Se que transcurrieron ya siete largos años desde lo susodicho, y que gran parte de aquel acontecimiento se esfumo de mi memoria por así decirlo…pero aún así no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Que sería de mí si aquel hecho nunca hubiera estado presente en mi vida?… ¿Que sucedería si mi corazón jamás hubiera experimentado aquel vacío que sentí una ves?… ¿Que pasaría si mi alma nunca se hubiera enfrascado, tratando de encontrar algo de apoyo y comprensión en personas que no tenían ni la más mínima intención de ayudarme a superar mi realidad?

¿Qué ocurriría? si todo aquello, que ha venido nuevamente a atormentarme, a tal punto de llegar a convertirme en una persona solitaria y débil de mí misma… ¿Qué ocurriría si todo aquello solo fuera una simple pesadilla a la que tengo tiempo a despertar?

Se que es imposible, que el pasado es imposible de remediar...lose... Pero a su ves, también tengo en claro que aquel dolor indescriptible que surgió en mi ser a tan temprana edad, aquel que cegó mi razón e hizo que cometiera tal atroces pecados, aquel que hizo de mi vida un completo infierno, aquel que aun se encuentra latente en mi mente y palpable en cada uno de mis sentidos, aquel maldito e inaguantable sufrimiento…se desvanecerá…tengo la esperanza de que se irá lejos para no regresar nunca jamás.

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Aun estas ahi?- La vos de ino hace eco en mis adentros, haciendo que torpemente vuelva a la realidad de un salto_…-¡Sakura eres una total distraída!-…_Pues bien

Como digas……. ¿En que estábamos? Ahh si…debía de contestarle a Ino.

-Hai Ino… ¿Necesitabas algo?- Preguntó algo descaradamente de mi parte, ya que se perfectamente el motivo de su llamada.

-N-no no Sakura…etto-Contesta confusa, no se lo esperaba. Se produce un silencio sepulcral en el tubo por parte de ambas, yo intento no largar ahí mismo la carcajada que se ahoga de a momentos en mi garganta…disfrutaba el solo hecho de ver a Ino confundida y alarmada.

- Al grano Yamanaka- Le reprocho con algo de burla en mi vos, ella solo larga una inaudible risa y luego asiente.

- ¡Ya Sakura! – Grito hastiada la pelirrubia- vamos…t-tu sabes…-agregó disminuyendo su tono de vos a uno casi apagado. Esperé impaciente a que ella prosiguiera…pero en cambio ella no emitió sonido alguno, enmudeció por completo…dejándome un tanto perpleja por su inusual reacción. Resople algo irritada por su comportamiento tan infantil, de inmediato ella comenzó a articular palabras incoherentes, estaba nerviosa…Ino siempre adoptaba ese papel cuando se excusaba frente a sus padres por llegar tarde a casa…o talvez delante de un chico muy guapo como lo hizo con Shikamaru……pero JAMAS se ponía así conmigo, jamás se mostraba cobarde o nerviosa, nose si por aparentar madures, pero ella era así...-¿_Tu que _

_crees que le este pasando a la cerda?-…_No tengo la meno-

-Sakura q-quería preguntarte si…deseabas que te a-acompañara…hoy p-por la t-tarde…- Me lo imaginaba…nuevamente se preocupaba por mí.

No es que sea desagradecida ni mucho menos, es más…apreció demasiado al tener al lado a dos personas increíbles a quienes les importo mucho, la verdad eso me pone muy feliz de alguna manera…pero…aun así…preferiría no incumbirlas en todo esto, no es asunto suyo…no por ser egoísta ,es solo…que si ellas supieran todo, específicamente todo aquello que daña y castiga profundamente mi alma …si ellas supieran…no volverían a ser las mismas conmigo…no…ellas se mostrarían más amables, sentimentales, predispuestas, en otras palabras estarían las veinticuatro horas del día pensando en como se encuentra "La pobre y sufrida Sakura-chan" Empezarían a sentir pena por mi …comenzarían a tenerme ……¿Lastima?.

Pues eso creo...no…quiero que sigan siendo tal y cual son, tan espontáneas, eso es lo que en verdad las hace especiales, lo que las hace ser como son. Las quiero demasiado y nunca me perdonaría cometer tal estupidez, es preferible que se queden con una mentira injusta pero grata…que con una verdad justa e ingrata. Ino al igual que Tenten en ningún momento se enteraron de lo que hacía ya varios meses había pasado…aquel día en que perdí por completo la cabeza_…- Hpm…no me iré- _Nuevamente esos recuerdos acuden a mí sin mi consentimiento…y-y yo…-_¡YA SAKURA! somos muy fuertes, debemos de sobrellevarlo…. ¡ANIMO!- _Tienes toda la razón…-_Somos fuertes-._

- No hace falta Ino, en verdad…preferiría ir sola ¿Sabes?- Se que suena algo caprichoso, pero ella debe de comprenderlo.

- Comprendo…pues bien entonces… ¡Oi Sakura! si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme eh!- Agregó con un deje de preocupación en su tono tan agudo de vos.

-Hai…Arigato Ino-neechan- De mi voz salió una pequeña risita y acto seguido, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por la comisura de mis labios. Ino imito mis acciones, como le encanta al igual que a mí dirigirnos como parientes. Es algo infantil, lose pero… ¡Que más da!

- Ja ne! Sakura-neechan- Se despidió divertida y un tanto aliviada por mi comportamiento, prefiero que sea así...ella no merece saber ni un diminuto trozo de mi jodida verdad..._-Es mejor así…-._

Cuelgo el tubo. Me quedo mirando el aparato por un buen rato hasta que mi vista se desvió nuevamente a los inmensos ventanales que parecían aun más empañados, entonces comprobé que…seguía lloviendo...-_Y de seguro no acabaría hasta por la mañana-._

Me desplome en el sofá nuevamente y estirando mis bien formadas piernas hacia arriba tratando de tomarme la punta de los pies con mis manos, y así relajar por completo mi molesto dolor de espalda. Tuve que llegar hasta los tobillos ya que el dolor era insoportable…pero…al momento de tomar mi tobillo izquierdo, una punzada profunda pincho mi pecho…si…otra vez pude recordar aquel incidente. Ya habían pasado varios meses de aquella ocasión…_-Naruto-_ Si…ese muchacho tan increíblemente gentil y predispuesto.

Repentinamente mi pensamiento se dirigió hacía cierto pelinegro…-_Sasuke…-._ Todavía no logró reponerme de aquel maldito momento que me hizo pasar, actuando tan fríamente como si yo fuera una pesada carga –_Eres molesta- _.Su vos resonaba en mis tímpanos una y otra ves…nose si le odiaba pero…se que sentía tal rechazo hacia él…era algo muy similar a eso, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan débil e incompetente en mi vida...-_Grr ¡Maldito!-_ ¡Que más da!

Había pasado ya algunas horas pensando y perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, dejando de lado el almuerzo ya helado que habían traído tiempo antes las criadas.

Alguien Golpea la puerta suavemente despistándome de mi ensimismamiento. Se logra oír una vos dulce y suave proveniente del exterior…creía saber de quien se trataba.

-Adelante Kisame-san- Al abrirse la puerta pude vislumbrar una nítida silueta femenina, con rasgos notorios de vejez, pero que no lograban ocultar la habitual belleza que siempre había caracterizado a aquella mujer. Unos calidos ojos grises recibieron los míos y me miraron con infinita ternura por un momento, para luego volverse serios y fijos.

-Ya es hora, pequeña Sakura- Una mano se estiro para alcanzar la mía y con gusto la tomé. Kisame era una de las tantas criadas que se ocupaban de atender la casa, obviamente empleadas por Gaara-sama, a excepción de Kisame…quien cuidó de mi desde los primeros años de vida, ya que mis padres viajaban mucho hacía el exterior y no podían cargar con la responsabilidad de llevarme con ellos…ella fue quien estuvo a mi lado en todo momento. Una vez mi tío tuvo una ardua discusión con ella y como era de saberse, intento despedirla…pero en cuanto me enteré amenace a mi tío de fugarme con ella…siempre fue como una madre postiza para mí, y agradezco a dios porque haya llegado hasta mí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente para así cambiarme de ropa antes de marchar.

Kisame me esperaba en la entrada con un enorme ramo de flores de colores muy alegres. Sonreí al instante. A su lado se encontraba mi tío Gaara, con su pelo de un tono rojizo oscuro, mirada remarcada penetrante y profunda, de un color verde-azulada, piel blanca como la nieve y cuerpo firme y definido. No pensarán que mi tío es un viejete ¿Verdad? Él tan solo cuenta con 32 años…si es el menor de los Haruno, es decir, el hermano menor de mi padre. Siempre le tuve una especie de rencor desde el incidente de mis padres y pues lo culpo de ello…aunque todavía no cuente con los argumentos suficientes como para incriminarlo.

-¿Nos vamos Sakura?- Pregunto, sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Claro- agregue de igual forma, sin corresponder su mirada de total enfado hacia mi persona.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El vehiculo se aparcó a solo unos metros de nuestro destino. Baje del mismo junto a Kisame, quien me resguardó de la lluvia tendiendo un paraguas sobre mi cabeza. Yo me colgué de su brazo y comenzamos a caminar a su ritmo algo lento, sin detenernos a esperar por mi Tío.

El lugar estaba muy diferente a como lo recordaba…lo habían remodelado sin duda.

Las paredes de un color blanco brillante con algunos retoques en un tono amarillo claro.

Kisame se detuvo a observar por un rato el ambiente…de seguro pensaba igual que yo.

Me dirigí hacia un pasillo muy familiar, el cual visitaba cada año en la misma fecha. Llegue hacia mi cometido y me dispuse a observar lo que delante de mi se presentaba.

-Hitoshi Kone de Haruno –_Oka-san…-_

-Renreu Haruno- _Oto-san…-_

Observe las lapidas por un largo lapso, para luego girarme y encontrar a Kisame que me tendía el enorme ramo de flores. Lo tomé y luego fije mí vista en Gaara quien no apartaba su vista del suelo…_-Maldito…-._

El ramo era inmenso así que me dispuse a dividirlo en dos. Arme un precioso ramillete y lo coloque dentro de los pequeños floreros que se encontraban a un lado. Prendí un incienso y luego me ubique de rodillas para poder orar. Al acabar comprobé que tanto Kisame como Gaara-sama se habían alejado…siempre lo hacían, para darme un poco de espacio personal.

Cuando mis ojos perdieron de vista ambas siluetas vestidas de negro, mi vista se dirigió nuevamente hacia aquellas lapidas. Mis labios comenzaron a temblar y de mis orbes comenzaron a brotar lágrimas que caían como cascada por mis mejillas.

Mis sollozos comenzaron a hacerse audibles y mis piernas nuevamente empezaban a fallarme. Caí de rodillas sobre el frío cerámico, lastimándolas debido a que llevaba puesta una falda de color carbón a la misma altura que mis rodillas. Mis manos taparon mi rostro y mi cabeza gacha no paraba de asentir de ves en cuando, debido al impulso de mis sollozos. No entendía la razón por la cual lloraba… extrañaba a mis padres demasiado pero creía que eso ya estaba por asumido hacía tiempo. Traté de calmarme pero aún así no pude lograrlo, quería descargarme completamente….

**Flash Back**

_Algo anda mal…nunca había visto a tanta cantidad de empleados reunidos en la sala…voy a intentar encontrar a mi tío…esto esta empezando a incomodarme demasiado._ _Entró por la puerta principal del salón…algunos me miran otros, están muy ocupados llorando y gritando coléricos. Entre ellos visualizo a Gaara en el centro…corro hacía él p-pero…sus ojos…é-el ha estado llorando…Lo llamo y lo que veo en su rostro me llena de sorpresa. Sus orbes verdes totalmente hinchadas y demacradas… ¿Que r-rayos? Me mira con total tristeza…que pasa aquí_

_-Sakura…yo…l-lo siento t-tanto- Y de improvisto me abraza sin más…haciendo que me estremezca._

_-Etto…Gaara-sama yo…nose de lo que me habla...-_

_-¿Cómo? ¿No te ha informado Kisame?-_

_- ¿Informado de que?-_

_- Sakura…paso algo, por favor, quiero que ante todo escuches atentamente y te calmes ¿Entendido?- _

_-H-Hai… ¿Paso algo?... ¡MIS PADRES!..¿A-acaso mis padres tienen que ver en esto??-_

_-Shh…Sakura...Onegai...escucha-_

_-¿Cómo diablos quieres que escuche si no haces más que desesperarme?_

_-Tranquilízate por favor-_

_-¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira así?...¡QUE PASA!.. ¿¡QUE OCURRE JODER!?_

_- ¡CALLA DE UNA VES!_

_-………………-_

_- Sakura...t-tus padres…han tenido un accidente-_

_- ¿Q-que? PERO ELLOS ESTAN BIEN NO ES ASI? ELLOS ESTAN CON VIDA ¿NO?-_

_-Sakura…l-lo lamento m-mucho…-_

_-………q-que?-_

_-Ellos no lograron sobrevivir…gome-ne-_

No …otra ves ese…ese maldito recuerdo…comencé a hipiar constantemente sin recatarme de algo……mi cuerpo ya no sentía aquel frío descomunal que portaba el aire, mi espalda se notaba aun más pesada de lo debido y además podía sentir un fuerte agarre que provenía desde mi pequeña cintura.

Nuevamente sentí…algo. Una calida pero a su ves entrecortada respiración acariciaba mi cuello…y unas fuertes y gélidas manos presionaban mi cintura desde atrás.

Lentamente deje de sollozar y mi agitado ritmo cardiaco aumento aun más. No emití movimiento alguno por unos minutos…un silenció sepulcral inundó el sitio….

¿A-algui-alguien estaba abrazándome? ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?...-_¡Sakura! estas siendo abrazada por un total desconocido-._Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente dejando pasar a mi razón que se encontraba un tanto nublada. No sabía que demonios hacer…alguien estaba tratando de calmarme, de evitar que colapsara…de…-

-Ya,…no llores- Una vos ronca, masculina…carente de emoción alguna…estoy segura de conocer esa voz…………-_Niña tonta...-_Mis ojos se abrieron aun más.

…No…no po-podía ser p-posible………esa voz, otra ves. Al instante las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer estragos en mí y mi cabeza comenzó a hundirse aun más. Él apretó mas el agarre y se inclino más hacía mí.

-Eres débil…- Esa palabra hizo que mi mente se quedará en transe y… lentamente mis manos comenzaron a apresar con fuerza aquellos brazos que sostenían mi cintura. No había reacción por parte de él…yo sola había entrelazado nuestras manos sin darme cuenta, presionándolas con fuerza para poder así soltar todo aquella tensión que invadía mi cuerpo.

Ninguno hablaba…nos quedamos así durante unos minutos.

Luego…al sentir que separaba lentamente su cuerpo de mi espalda y que retiraba sus calidos brazos de mi cintura, comenzando a erguirse, dándose la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse……me di la vuelta automáticamente para encararlo.

-¡Matte kudasai!- El se paro en seco…lentamente volvió su vista hacia mí…mi mirada se clavo instantáneamente en aquellas intensas orbes azabache oscuro que no se despegaban de mis ojos. Su semblante serio no cambiaba en lo absoluto y contuvo su vista en mí durante unos escasos instantes…

- ¿N-naze?..- dije casi en un susurro pero perfectamente audible.

-¿Por qué, que?- Respondió muy seriamente mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a mi rostro casi demacrado.

- ¿P-porque?… - Continué dirigiendo mi vista hacia el piso- ¿Por que h-hace esto?-

-Hmp...-El susodicho miro hacía el frente dispuesto a marcharse y encamino haciendo algunos pasos hacia la misma dirección.

-¡SASUKE-SAN!-Grite logrando captar su atención. Este voltio y vio como aun seguía sentada medio arrodillada en aquel frío piso.

- Usted me debe explicaciones- Replique totalmente aturdida con su reacción de total indiferencia. Apreté los puños en forma de puños debido a eso.

-Lie…- Me miro a los ojos nuevamente con despreció e insuficiencia… trate de erguirme con sumo cuidado de no caer, debía de hablar con él…cueste lo que cueste.

- S-solo quiero que me explique…Onegai- Le suplique intentando evitar que se marchará, convirtiendo mi vos en una mucho más suave, debido al agotamiento repentino que sentía.

- No hay nada que explicar- Agregó y luego se marchó haciéndose humo, perdiéndose en entre la espesa neblina que había sido provocada debido a la humedad de aquel día.

No comprendía… no comprendía porque aquel muchacho aparecía en los momentos más indicados, justo cuando yo más necesitaba de alguien, de compañía, protección… no entiendo…no le conozco, ni el tampoco a mí…o por lo menos eso creo. Debo de saber que hizo conmigo aquella noche…como supo de mi domicilio…yo…yo estoy tan confundida, ¿Por qué huye así de mí? ¿Por qué ese despreció hacia mi persona?, ¿Por qué de la nada me abraza y luego al momento de aclarar las cosas se esfuma?...Necesito, necesito saberlo…

-_Sasuke-San…-_

_To be continuing…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aaaaay este Cáp ha quedado mono…no es por querer darme meritos sino porque me gusto en verdad, la actitud de Sasuke cambio algo ¿No creen?**

**Bueno Sakura tiene demasiados problemas…pero no son nada a comparación de los que tendrá a futuro… ¡Pobre Sakura-chan!**

**Se dan cuenta que ella aun no siente ni la mínima atracción hacia él…yo diría que al contrario, yy en cuanto a él…aun menos…o puede que no sea tan así…es difícil ya que por lo menos yo…únicamente me enfatizare en los pensamientos de Sakura…así que nunca sabremos con exactitud lo que Sasuke siente o deja de sentir o de pensar en cuando a Sakura.**

**Ya veremos luego a medida que la historia se desarrolle…Habrán gratas sorpresas…otras no tanto.**

**NO DEJEN DE DEJAR SUS REVIEWS POR FAVOR! ME SIRVEN MUCHISISISIMO!**

**GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A USTEDES Y A SUS MENSAJES! Y A LOS QUE LEEN IGUAL!**

**JA NE!**


	5. La invitación

**Weigth of the World**

**Chapter 5- La invitación**

**6:15 A.M**

El chirrido del jodido despertador retumba en mis oídos como si de una maniaca tortura se tratase. Lo oigo con claridad, reprimiendo esa musiquilla agobiante que asota mi cerebro cada mañana… pero a pesar de ello…mi cuerpo se vuelve inmune ante aquel sonido, como si nada ocurriese…mis piernas se vuelven tremendamente pesadas al igual que mi torso y brazos. Mis ojos hacen el máximo esfuerzo posible en abrirse pero no es suficiente. Estoy demasiado estresada como para esto...no es mi fuerte eso de levantarme temprano por las mañanas _-¿Por qué a mi?-._

Sin darme cuenta siquiera, aquellos sueños vuelven a inundar mi mente alejándome nuevamente de mi propósito de espabilarme. Inconcientemente arrojo a un lado aquel desquiciado aparato que perturba mi paz y… dejo camino libre a Morfeo quien me captura nuevamente en cuerpo y alma.

**7:15 A.M**

¡Otra ves ese maldito sonido! ¿Qué anteriormente no lo había hecho trisas con uno de mis monstruosos golpes? Aparentemente no… pues bien… que siga sonando si así lo desea, debo acordarme de comprar otra alarma un poco menos escandalosa la próxima ves…. ¡Que placido es el poder dormir! Sin que nada se interponga en medio d-

**RINGG RING RINGGG**

¡Oh lo ultimo que me faltaba! El melodioso sonido del portero automático…debe de ser Ino-cerda por su eventual toquido junto a Tenten, de seguro…ya es algo cotidiano, todas las mañanas pasan a recogerme antes de dirigirnos al instit…¡¡MIERDA!!

Corri hacía mi armario buscando desesperadamente el maldito uniforme, el cual estaba cuidadosamente ubicado sobre la silla del escritorio. Pero aun faltaba la camisa…¡Oh no! Olvide que la había aventado entre la ropa sacia, que de seguro ya estaba siendo enjabonada en el lavatorio. Debía de tener alguna otra por ahí… ¡Pero no había tiempo! Si volvía a llegar tarde, de seguro me amonestarían sin compasión alguna. Estaba desesperada entonces no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que…

**-KISAMEEE-SAAAAAAAAAAN- **

Como era de imaginar mis amigas de seguro se habían cansado de tanto esperar por mí. Así que bien…le pedí al chofer que preparará el vehiculo lo más pronto posible. La pobre Kisame me arregla el cabello mientras trago mi abundante desayuno con rapidez. Hoy si que estaba hecha una verdadera momia, mis ojos somnolientos con unas terribles ojeras por lo bajo, mi cara pálida denotando marcas de almohada, y mi cabello revuelto y algo sucio. De seguro espantaría a muchos muchachos por la tarde en el instituto.

Que más daba…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Aleluya! Por fin sonó el condenado timbre que anuncia la finalización de la materia. Y para agregar buenas cartas al asunto ¡Mañana hay licencia! Es decir, que no se dictaran clases. Camino junto a Tenten por uno de los pasillos de la facultad dirigiéndome hacía el aula en donde Ino estaba rindiendo un parcial que debía.

Visualizo que hay un gran rejunte en el aseado de chicas-_Malditas escandalosas-_ pienso al instante.

…Tengo que admitir que soy una persona un tanto...curiosa por así decirlo, así pues, dirijo mi vista hacía Tenten quien ni se ha inmutado de aquel revuelque.

–_¡Perfecto!- _Resuena mi inner.

-Oi Tenten, ¿Te molestaría ir por Ino tu sola? Es que necesito visitar la biblioteca para rescatar algunos apuntes.- Mentí, lose… demo es que no podemos entrar las tres en el aseo, ahí si que pareceríamos unas completas chismosas, en cambio…yendo por mi cuenta no levantaría sospechas.

-No hay problema Sakura, no te tardes- Agregó antes de conducirse hacía el otro pasillo que encaminaba hacia su destino. Yo a su ves simule tomar el camino hacía la biblioteca, para luego adentrarme en los baños femeninos los cuales estaban repletos de jóvenes chismosas y gritonas, -_Exceptuándome a mí, claro esta…-._

Al llegar a la puerta de aquel sitio, muchas miradas se posaron en mi persona. Algunas llenas de admiración, ya que soy un ítem primordial del feminismo en el instituto…pero a su ves habían otras, llenas de hipocresía y arrogancia… ¡No todo el mundo tiene porque caerte bien! ¿No es así?

Las salude con demasiada simpatía para mi gusto, haciendo gestos con la mano y sonriendo tal cual hacen las reinas de carnaval hacia la multitud. Una de ellas se aproximo hacía mí y me propino un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Al principio la miré un tanto confundida, pero luego mi sonrisa se amplió al reconocerla…se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Temari, una antigua compañera de secundaria quien había elegido una carrera algo parecida a la rama la cual yo estudio…pero no exactamente la misma, es por eso que no vamos a un curso en común.

-Sakura ¿Como has estado? Hace tanto que no te veo…- Pregunto la pelirrubia mirándome con una sonrisa pintada en sus facciones y un brillo exquisito en sus orbes…estaba contenta…muy contenta de volvernos a encontrar.

-¡Temari! es un gusto verte denuevo… ¡Estas cada día más guapa mujer!-Guiñe el ojo derecho con astucia, mientras ella largaba una larga risotada algo irónica. La verdad que Temari si que estaba bien. Poseía un hermoso cabello rubio natural, unos delicados ojos azules color mar, piel bronceada casi envidiable y una perfecta e inimitable sonrisa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en varias coletas que le daban un toque característico a su persona. Es una chica fabulosa, muy querible por todos ya que puede socializar hasta con la persona más aislada y antisocial del mundo.

-¡Sakura que tu estas mejor que yo! …anda pues… ¿A que no te enteras de las nuevas?- Me lo imaginaba, Temari a pesar de ser una chica con excepcionales atributos tanto físicos como de persona, es y siempre será por naturaleza una de las kunoichis más chismosas del instituto.

-No, la verdad últimamente no me entero de nada- Mentí nuevamente, bah!...no del todo, en realidad nunca estoy muy al tanto de las cosas que pasan o dejan de pasar en la vida de las estudiantes …ni de acontecimientos importantes que suelen ocurrir de ves en cuando en Tokio. Sin más…seguí haciéndome la desentendida frente a la ojiazul quien me miraba entre alertada y sorprendida a la ves. Luego me sonrió ampliamente… ¿A quien no le gusta contar chismes que no fueron anteriormente divulgados?

- Hoy por la noche se llevará a cabo un sensacional evento organizado por una de las empresas más prestigiadas de todo el Japón, ¡En donde acudirán muchas celebridades y demás! Será fantástico Sakura, toda aquella gente prestigiada del país y de alrededores…lastima que solo puede ser invitada gente del ámbito, es decir…gente del circulo, ya sabes…- Finalizó mirándome expectante con un brillo especial en aquellas orbes introvertidas.

La observe primero algo sorprendida…no sabia que se dieran este tipo de cosas sin antes dar un previo aviso del acontecimiento. Luego mi vista cambio a una de desinterés, sin entender a que venía todo esto. Ella se deleito con mi repentina expresión largando una risita picara y a su ves algo cómplice…¿Acaso Temari sabía de algo que yo no estaba ni enterada?.

- ¡Vamos Sakura! No te hagas la humilde…bien sabes que estas invitada a aquel evento, ya que…la compañía "Kaskasuki" es la que la publicita.- Me quede helada ante aquel comentario, boquiabierta de sorpresa con los ojos bien ensanchados y mis facciones tan contraídas que parecían implantes.

¿La compañía "Kaskasuki"? ¿Una de las mejores industrias textiles conocidas por el mundo entero?. Claro…de ahí venía el asunto.

Antiguamente mi padre era el presidente oficial y único dueño de la empresa "Kurochi", una de los más grandes y conocidos comercios de marca textil en el orden mundial. Mi madre era la asesora personal de mi padre, le ayudaba en todo lo que era necesario en su trabajo..Además poseía gran estilo y talento para con la moda. Contaba con un carácter excepcional para con los acuerdos laborales…es por eso que también estaba muy metida en todo este asunto de los negocios.

Cada día, mes y año la empresa fabricaba millones de dólares debido a su alto nivel de mercadería y primera clase. Mis padres se la pasaban viajando desde Japón hacia las diversas regiones del mundo en donde tenían que presentar charlas y generar nuevas ventas. Por eso es que actualmente estoy tan bien saciada económicamente, demasiado bien saciada. Luego de sus muertes, la empresa fue a heredar en mis manos. Pero en aquel entonces solo contaba con once años de edad que no me permitían ejercer tal cargo laboral. Por eso que hasta no alcanzar los veintiuno años, la empresa quedaría a infinita predispocisión de mi tío Gaara-sama, segundo heredero de aquella maquina de procrear billetes.

Desde que mi tío tomó el mando, la empresa decayó de tal forma que hasta ahora solo llega a figurar como una de las marcas más efectivas en nuestro país.-_Una marca más de las tantas_-.

Pero aun así hace casi ya tres años que comencé a alistarme para asumir tal cargo y conllevar este proyecto laboral a lo más alto que sus alas puedan alcanzar. Gaara-sama se ha dedicado a enseñarme todo lo básico para poder adaptarme lo mejor posible…ya que algún día tendré ser la cabecera del mando. Por ejemplo me ha mostrado como agrupar y escoger entre diversas muestras de distintos diseños, hechos por dibujantes profesionales y experimentados. Me ha enseñado cada una de las oficinas de la empresa para que vaya acostumbrándome al método que los gerentes y oficinistas acostumbran llevar. Se ha dedicado a presentarme a casi todos los empleados, brindándome información de cada uno de ellos… hasta tal punto que actualmente soy capaz de distinguir quienes están mayormente alistados y preparados, y quienes necesitan un poco más de practica. También aprendí cada uno de los métodos de aplicación y desenvolvimiento laboral que hay que llevar en este tipo de negocios. Además de la postura que debo de perfilar por ser el elemento primordial para esta empresa.

Tengo tantas ganas de comenzar a formar parte de la compañía…ya no puedo esperar a cumplir la mayoría de edad para así poder tomar el mando y encaminar la industria a muy buenas manos, haciendo que "Kurochi" suba su nivel hasta donde alguna ves llegó. Se que lo lograré, costará bastante trabajo de mi parte…pero aun así se que podré… es uno de mis sueños más caprichosos… solo tengo que esperar algún tiempo adicional….aunque no podré aguantar mucho más, mi entusiasmo me esta matando.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me dices Sakura-chan?- Pregunto Temari algo angustiada por mi repentino cuelgue..-_Nuevamente yéndote por las ramas Sakura-frente-_ Omití dicho comentario expuesto por mi conciencia y reprimí una pequeña sonrisa hacia aquella pelirrubia… si me ponía a pensar, no tenía que contestarle a Temari ya que no había recibido ninguna invitación por parte de aquella empresa tan prestigiada.

Y tampoco esperaba recibirla…hacía ya 7 años que nuestra empresa no mejoraba en lo absoluto, andaba inexplicablemente bien…pero solo en el interior del país, nunca hacía otras regiones del mundo. La marca había desaparecido por completo en el extranjero, de seguro ya ni la recordaban- _¡Vamos Sakura! ni que fuésemos tan mal…ya verán cuando ambas tomemos el control…todo cambiara ya lo veras-_. Me alivie gracias a aquello dicho por mi inner. La verdad que de ves en cuando servia para algocomencé a reír para mis adentros…_-Oye!-_

-Pues Temari…tu sabes el estado de "Kurochi" en estos momentos, no esta de lo más disponible, además a comparación de aquella enorme compañía…no le llegamos ni a la suela de sus zapatos ¡Anda!- Respondí con un deje de melancolía en mi vos, me sentía demasiado cobarde en ese momento exhibiendo mis tenues debilidades. Ella me miró fijo a los ojos entre sorprendida y furiosa. Luego rió irónicamente a carcajadas para cesar lentamente de a momentos.

-S-Sakura si que actúas como toda una fracasada y bien sabes que **no** lo eres- Dijo enfatizando aquel "No" con seriedad. Yo la mire anonada como intentando descifrar que era lo que trataba de hacerme entender. Ella por su lado respondió a mi gesto resoplando profundamente, como dándose por vencida debido a que yo no hacía más que mirarla extrañada.

-Mira…no es tan difícil de entender…Sakura todos aquí saben que eres lo que "Kurochi" necesita, no es que quiera echarle mala rabia a tu tío, pero así es en verdad…siempre estas tan dispuesta en ese tipo de cosas…es lo que tú precisas también- Sus ojos irradiaban pura sinceridad, su sonrisa volvió a ensancharse y su dedo índice me apuntaba con deleite. Sabía perfectamente de lo que Temari me hablaba…pero aun así…creo que es demasiado pronto, estoy preparada en totalidad pero…no creo que el coraje me valga como para desechar a mi tío Gaara del negocio.

- Lo se, pero aun así...n-no deseo dejar el instituto, me encantaría en un fututo ser medica profesional y tu lo sabes bien- Agregue agachando mi vista al suelo, sintiéndome apenada, dándome vergüenza a mi misma.

-¡Si claro que lo se! Pero eso no es excusa…sabes deberías de pedirle la reivindicación a tu tío, Sakura…no es por metiche pero, en verdad apuesto todo en ti a que llegaras lejos si sigues con esto- Ella me dirigió una media sonrisa expectante por mi respuesta, pero yo no daba algún signo de querer dársela. Ella me miro cautelosamente, para luego comprender y enviarme una curiosa risita

- Reivindicación… es cuando te dan licenciatura Sakura, es decir…en tu caso, por ejemplo, te dejarían acceder a tu cargo en la empresa con tan solo 18 años o cuando tu misma lo desees sin mayores problemas…siempre y cuando tu tío este en total acuerdo con ello, ya que es la máxima autoridad de la empresa…¿Comprendes?- Mi rostro se desencajo de alegría.

¡Vaya! No estaba enterada que existían ese tipo de ventajas, como no lo había pensado antes… no puedo creerlo, pensar que ahora mismo podría estar trabajando en la empresa… mis ojos se iluminaron al instante de solo pensar…_-Kyaaaa ¡Que afortunadas somos!¡ Soy realmente feliz!-…_demo…no cantemos victoria tan pronto… Gaara-sama no aceptará, estoy segura de ello.

Él nunca abandono la empresa, siempre estuvo dispuesto y se encargo de ella sin reproche alguno cuando mis padres fallecieron…sería una mala pasada que le reclamará tenerla en mis manos ahora…él no estaría preparado y_…- ¡Vamos Sakura! como si fueras a botarlo de su trabajo, es solo descenderlo y tomar el lugar que a nosotras nos corresponde…además no perdemos nada con preguntarle... ¿No crees?-_…sí…tienes razón.

Fueron mis padres quienes se esmeraron profundamente por llegar hasta donde llegaron y por mantenerme como lo hacen ahora… Gaara-Sama…él fue quien los asesinó lose, aunque aun no tenga pruebas. Esto mismo confirma que a él poco le importo realmente lo que pasará con mis padres… ¿Y si cometió aquel crimen tan atroz solo por tener en su poder aquel negocio que generaba tantas fortunas en su momento? ¿Y si él fue quien inclino aquel reglamento que impide que ejerza tal cargo? ¿Y si al descubrir que puedo quitarle todo aquello….t-tratara d-de……matarme? …No…no debo pensar en ello.

¡Ya! en cuanto lo vea tratare de hablar con él sobre el asunto lo mejor posible.

- ¡Que buena idea Temari! Arigato!- Agradecí sonriendo alegremente mientras ella me respondía de igual forma. Quise abrir nuevamente la boca para decir algo pero ella me cayó al instante interrumpiéndome y saliéndose de tema.

-¡Oi Sakura! ¿Que harás para con la fiesta de hoy en la noche? Iras me imagino…- Puse los ojos en blanco y eleve mi vista hacia el cielo…si que era una mujer bastante persistente y cabezota a mi parecer.Me sacó la lengua divertida por mis acciones y agregó en reproche.

-Pues deberías de ir… en aquella celebración hablaran de cosas muy interesantes respecto al bachillerato textil, que incluye arduamente a lo relacionado con tu empresa Sakura-chan…serías una completa tonta si perdieras la oportunidad de concurrir- La mire de soslayo negando con la cabeza…no sería capaz de asomar ni medio pie en aquella celebración, me sentiría demasiado …incomoda.

-Tienes razón…pero no lo haré Temari, no me interesa demasiado aquella reunión- Mentí disimuladamente. Ella no lo notó, solo sonrío con pena al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de mis labios.

-Pues como quieras Sakura…solo trataba de alentarte a que te relacionaras con gente de tu ámbito, pues si no quieres, esta bien igual- Agregó ampliando su sonrisa a medida que terminaba la frase. La mire algo apenada, ella trataba de ayudarme como podía y yo rezongando a sus acotaciones como una tonta…pues esa era mi decisión…y no cambiaría.

-Arigato Temari-chan, por tu gustosa compañía y tu gran apoyo…demo ya debo de irme…debemos de vernos más seguido ¿No crees?- Guiñe el ojo divertida, a lo que ella respondió de igual modo agregando.

-¡Claro! Cuando gustes…- dijo mientras dirigía sus pasos por el pasillo angosto de los aseados. La mire nuevamente antes de seguir camino hacía la salida del instituto donde podía visualizar dos siluetas femeninas bastante familiares. La salude enviándole un tímido movimiento con mi mano, a lo que ella respondió ampliando ambos brazos al aire y sacudiéndolos, desde aquel pasillo.

-Ja ne! Sakura-chan- Grito haciendo eco en los alrededores. Al momento de acabar se perdió por el corredor verdacio del instituto encaminándose hacía quien sabe donde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrí la puerta de mi residencia totalmente extenuada. Me sentía de lo peor, aunque estaba feliz de que al día siguiente no se dictarán clases en el instituto, eso significaban veinticuatro horas más de descanso y relajación. Al acabar de merendar me daría un bañó de burbujas para quitar el stress de mi cuerpo y desvanecer mis nervios a flor de piel.

Me deshice de aquella falda de algodón gris y del suéter de hilo azul mar,

quedando solo en pantimedias color piel con unas calzas negras por encima y del torso para arriba, con una pequeña remera que solía llevar en días tan calurosos como esos.

Baje con cautela las escaleras recién enceradas, ya que no portaba ningún tipo de calzado en mis pies desnudos. Salude a Kisame-san quien me indico que vaya al comedor para recibir la merienda. Llegue hasta allí y me ubique en mi habitual asiento, estaba únicamente yo situada en aquella enorme mesada, como siempre ya que mi tío nunca llegaba sino hasta antes de irme a acostar…aunque de ves en cuando cenábamos juntos.

Una de las empleadas comenzó a servir los panecillos y el té, junto con la leche y el azúcar. Pensé en ayudarla, pero pensándolo mejor no…estaba realmente agotada. Kisame se acerco sigilosamente a mí y me indico.

-Pequeña, tu tío ha salido de viaje hoy muy temprano y no llegara hasta en dos días- Asentí de inmediato mientras probaba uno de aquellos alimentos.._-Pues que haga lo que quiera, me da igual.-_..Pero de pronto mi mente se congelo y mis ojos se achicaron…había olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle, ¡A quien demonios iba a hablarle sobre la indemnización! _..-¡Tendremos que esperar dos jodidos días más!-._

Cerré mis ojos y resople vencida…que más daba, no podría detenerlo aunque quisiera. De pronto siento algo rozarme la mejilla como tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos, sobresaltada, respondo aquel llamado dando un pequeño respingo. Kisame ríe divertida para luego tenderme algo que tenía en las manos, aquella

puntilla que rozo mi rostro...era una carta.

Extrañada la tome…mirando a Kisame de reojo en busca de alguna respuesta quien solo se encogió de hombros enviándome una sonrisa entre cómplice y divertida…no me importaba que ella se quedará para ver el contenido de aquel sobre, así que lo abrí sin mas.

_Sr. y Sra. Haruno_

_Los invitamos a participar de la celebración por la llegada de la empresa "Kaskasuki" a nuestro país. Se hablara en mayor instancia sobre los progresos en marcas textiles que se han extendido a lo largo de nuestra historia sumados a la participación del presidente oficial de dicha marca. _

_Sería un gran honor para nosotros su presencia._

_Atte_

_La OSE (organización Mundial de empresas)_

_Miércoles 4/11, 21:30 hs._

Abrí mis ojos ampliamente…esto podía estar pasándome justo a mí.

_To be continuing_

**Pobre Sakura! que hará ahora? Ya lo sabrán en el próximo Cáp.**

**Lo tendré listo lo antes posible! Se los prometo**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWSSS! SIGAN DEJANDO CONTANDOME QUE LES PARECE!**

**JA NE! **


	6. El gran evento

**Weigth of the World**

**Chapter 6- El gran evento**

Me encontraba en un completo trance. Mi rostro extrañamente contraído y estático, mientras que mi vista aun estaba fija en aquel papel blanquecino acompañado con una prolija inscripción. Mi mente se puso en blanco por unos segundos y mis pensamientos nuevamente comenzaron a divagar… ¿Como es posible que la gente sea tan despistada?… ¿Acaso no se habían enterado que mis padres habían fallecido hacía ya siete años? O acaso ¿No se habían enterado que la compañía actualmente era un total fracaso?..-_¡Joder!-. _

Kisame me miró algo aturdida y confusa debido a mi repentina reacción al terminar de leer aquel recado..¿Acaso ella no comprendía como me sentía en ese mismo momento? Había leído la carta en vos alta, supuse entonces que Kisame estaba oyendo al igual que yo, demo…aun así no notaba ningún cambio de expresión en su pasible imagen.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo, denotando pequeñas chispillas de enfado… luego los eleve nuevamente hacia el rostro de la anciana al momento de dirigir gestos y muecas casi impredecibles con el rostro. Pero ella no hacía caso… ¿Qué pasaba con Kisame-san? Siempre era la primera en quejarse si deducía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, y esto definitivamente era una completa tomada de pelo…… se que soy exagerada, pero esto ya era el colmo.

Y como si de leer mis pensamientos se tratase, luego de observarme por varios segundos, que parecieron interminables, abrió la boca nuevamente para comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer pequeña?- Me observo divertida al decirlo…no le encontré ni la menor gracia al asunto...es más me pareció algo atrevido por parte de ella. Así que respondí secamente algo rabiada por la repentina actitud que había tomado.

-Ni hablar de que **no** iré- Me erguí del asiento, algo abrumada, para así dar por finalizado aquel absurda conversación… ¿Acaso Kisame era tonta?...aquella invitación fue entregada a mis padres, yo no tenía el coraje suficiente como para ir a instalarme en aquella celebración como si nada ocurriese, poniendo como pretexto ser "La heredera de los Haruno" así sin más.

No…no era lo correcto, en cambio…si fuera alguien importante para la empresa como Gaara-sama, sería algo distinto…iría sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, porque vale agregar que siempre fui amante de las fiestas…y la celebración que hoy se llevaría acabo no iba a ser la excepción. Sacudí mi cabeza varias veces en forma de reproche por pensar aquello, no era apropiado... pero aún así, mis deseos de acudir se hacían presentes en mi mente cada vez con mayor intensidad.

- Sakura, no me pongas esa cara… el mensajero que envió aquella invitación, pidió enormes disculpas por parte de la OSE, ya que hubo traspapeleo debido a la cantidad de invitaciones que debían de realizarse.- La observe entrecerrando los ojos como para comprobar si Kisame-san trataba de engañarme, pero no fue así…ella prosiguió.

- Pues veras, ellos esperaban a que Gaara-sama asistiera a aquel lugar. Aun así le informe a su encomandante que tu tío se encontraba de viaje y que por lo tanto no iría.

-Pero al instante se me ocurrió una idea.- Kisame hizo una pausa para entrever mi reacción. No pude evitarlo, me encontraba presa de aquel comentario, esperando impaciente a que prosiguiera.

- Le informe a aquel muchacho que tú eras la hija del antiguo dueño de "Kurochi", su futura heredera. Él parecía bastante sobresaltado con aquel comentario. Marco desesperadamente las teclas de su móvil y hablo con el gerente de la OSE. Lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse fue "Esperamos que la Srita. Haruno nos acompañe esta noche, buenas tardes".-

Kisame me miró de reojo con un tono algo serio…parecía preocupada. Yo correspondí aquella mirada, pero al contrario de la suya, la mía delataba total entusiasmo.

-Pues entonces ¡Iré!- Abrace a Kisame fuertemente zarandeándola recibiendo risas por parte de ella. Estaba realmente exaltada. Era la primera vez que participaría en un evento como este y ¡No podía creer que concurriría representando a la empresa de mis padres! – _KYAAAA ¡QUE SUERTE TENEMOS!- _Mi inner cayó de a momento debido a que se me había pasado por alto un pequeño detalle..¡MIERDA! ¡DEBO DE DARME PRISA! ¿¿¡QUE ME PONDRE!?.

Mire de soslayo el reloj que colgaba en la sala…todavía quedaban un par de horas antes de que la fiesta comenzará. Entonces, como si de mi vida se tratase, corrí hacia donde se encontraba el maletín que llevaba al instituto, revolví en uno de los bolsillos traseros para sacar mi móvil. Marqué el número de Ino-cerda tan rápido como mis dedos me lo permitían.

-Mushi mushi frentona, ¿Qué quieres? No vez que est- La interrumpí al momento, siempre se ponía de mal humor cuando la llamaba durante su larga siesta.

- Gomene Ino-chan, es que…necesito tu ayuda veras…- Comencé a contarle lo sucedido esa tarde, exceptuando mi encuentro con Temari, ya que si lo hacía, me mandaría a freír papas en ese mismo instante, en ves de ayudarme.

A Ino no le agrada en lo más mínimo mi relación con Temari, ya que según tiene informado Ino… Shikamaru había estado perdidamente enamorado de Temari hacia un tiempo antes de conocerla a ella. Desde ese momento le hizo la cruz remarcando a Temari en su lista negra de amistades. Y pues… no quería que a mi queridísima amiga se le subieran los humos justamente esa noche.

Pasados los siguientes treinta minutos Ino ya estaba plantada en la puerta de mi residencia, con un enorme bolso junto a ella. Trague saliva angustiada...reprochándome por no haber llamado a Tenten en lugar de aquella chica salvaje. Reí para mis adentros, Ino de inmediato me tomo de la muñeca, depositándome en el aseo para que tomara un baño mientras ella acomodaba las cosas que había traído consigo. Hice caso a su petición…más bien…a su orden, y me metí en la ducha, no había tiempo que perder.

¡No podía creerlo! Había modelado le mayoría de los vestidos más bonitos que Ino poseía, pero aún así…ninguno de ellos me quedaba. Estaba empezando a desesperarme ya era casi la hora y yo aún no estaba lista. Ino resoplo tratando de buscar alguna solución… ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? Yo tenía la culpa por no haber salido con mayor anticipación a buscar algo que ponerme esa noche…de seguro los negocios ya había de cerrado.

De repente se oyeron leves golpes desde la puerta de mi recamara. Indique que podía pasar quien quiera que sea. Una nítida silueta femenina se asomo por la entrada…se trataba de ¿Tenten?...¿Que hacía ella aquí?.

- ¡Aquí esta la solución a sus problemas!- Chilló juguetonamente mientras nosotras observábamos atónitas aquella prenda que sostenía en sus manos la pelicastaña. De inmediato la tome y me dispuse a entallármela.

Cuando concluí, mis amigas quedaron impactadas al vérmela puesta y al momento de observarme al espejo, reaccione de igual manera.

Un vestido, sin lugar a duda…algo simple pero demasiado delicado y soñado para mí.

La tela era de un laycra muy fino de excelente calidad que se oprimía a mi figura dando a relucir una decente muestra de mis atributos. El color era de un amarillo crema, que acompañaba a la perfección a mi tez, ahora algo tostada debido a que Ino me había aplicado un cosmético autobronceante por todo el cuerpo.

Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención era su forma: Por la parte delantera podía apreciarse un escote bastante pronunciado, aunque no del todo, marcando mi formada cintura delicadamente…mientras la fina tela se escurría hacía mis caderas ligeramente hasta desembocar un centímetro debajo de mis rodillas. Por la parte trasera, mi pequeña espalda quedaba al descubierto para nuevamente hacer que la tela se reanude a la entrada de mi cintura, envolviendo y remarcando mis nalgas y deslizándose hacía su finalización.

Me había colocado unos prácticos tacones, ni muy altos ni muy bajos, del mismo color a mi vestimenta. Mi cabello rosado hondeando un poco más alto a mis hombros, delicadamente peinado por Tenten. Los ojos perfectamente delineados, dando a relucir mis orbes. Labios sutilmente pintados de un tono claro al igual que el colorete que adornaba mis mejillas.

Me miré al espejo una ves más, verificando que todo estaba bien. Me sentía satisfecha con aquello que reflejaba el espejo, así que me dispuse a tomar la pequeña cartera de mano repleta de artículos femeninos. Ino y Tenten junto a Kisame, quien parecía sorprendida con mi nueva apariencia, me acompañaron a la salida de la residencia, en donde me esperaba el chofer algo impaciente por mi demora. Antes de marchar abrace a cada una de mis amigas, agradeciéndoles a ambas por su ardua ayuda.

Luego me dirigí a Kisame propinándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla izquierda. Al darme la vuelta para dirigirme al coche sentí una mano sobre mi muñeca. Me voltee nuevamente para encontrarme a Kisame-san, quien me miraba fijamente con ternura.

- Estas preciosa Sakura...me haces acordar tanto a tu madre- Agregó cambiando su semblante nuevamente, a uno con deje de total angustia- Onegai…ten cuidado ¿Si?- La abrace nuevamente…se preocupaba tanto por mí, bien dije anteriormente…era como si se tratase de mi Oka-san.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El coche fue disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que se acercaba a aquella mansión, en donde se llevaría a cabo dicha celebración. En el porche, podían visualizarse algunos guardias quienes tomaban el listado de invitados y verificaban con un aparato especial las invitaciones. Mi semblante tembló… ¿Y que tal si no estaba inscripta? ¿Que pasaría si habrían olvidado poner mi nombre en aquel listaje? O ¿Qué ocurriría si encontraran algún error en mi invitación? …Evite pensar en ello, sería una total vergüenza pasar por aquella situación.

Por suerte no fue así y pude ingresar tranquilamente al interior del jardín inmenso que se separaba por cinco quilómetros de aquel lugar. Pude visualizar hermosas esculturas hechas por arbustos, cerámicos en forma de siluetas, bellísimas fuentes de aguas…era como estar en un ensueño. A lo lejos podía enfocarse aquella casona, gigantesca a mis ojos.

Estaba construida a base de exóticas rocas hechas cerámicos que irradiaban su belleza. Parecía casi un palacio por así decirlo, era extremadamente hermoso, jamás había apreciado tal obra de arte en mi vida.

Mi chofer se dirigió hacia la entrada en donde comenzaban a vislumbrarse siluetas elegantes y esbeltas muchachas acompañadas de hombres guapos y fornidos, quienes se encaminaban hacía el interior. Mi coche aparco justo en el medio de la entrada para que así yo pudiera atravesar aquel alfombral rojizo sin complicaciones.

Nuevamente tomaron listado en la entrada del establecimiento para indicarme la ubicación de mi mesa. No conocía a nadie, así que ni me moleste en fijarme a quien tendría a mi lado. Finalmente pude adentrarme al salón.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca de la entrada, se volvieron a mirarme. Me puse tan nerviosa que mis piernas flaquearon al instante, pero aun así trate de mostrar mi perfil bien a lo alto. Camine discretamente, un tanto perdida por aquel corredor. Había cientos de personas muy bien arregladas, todas entablando conversaciones en circulo, otros haciendo lo mismo pero sentados. Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar entre aquel inmenso salón de tonalidades grisáceas y carmines.

Estaba en su mayoría decorado con hermosas flores bien armadas a combinación con el ambiente, una melodiosa música de fondo cual procedía de un conjunto de violinistas quienes tocaban armoniosamente.

Sostuve con delicadeza una de las copas de champagne que me ofreció uno de los mozos, para luego probar su exquisito contenido. Intente buscar mi mesa para quedarme sentada allí un buen rato, me sentía una total idiota parada en medio de la multitud sin congeniar con nadie. Comencé a buscar con discreción, hasta que me impaciente, así que dirigí mis pasos hacía uno de aquellos muchachos de servicio para preguntar por el número de mesa.

Por fin pude hallarlo…pero hubiera sido preferible no hacerlo, ya que al llegar hasta allí me encontré con alrededor de siete muchachas de mi misma edad, quienes al notar mi presencia cortaron su charla, enviándome curiosas miradas altaneras.

Por buena educación, salude a las aludidas antes de tomar asiento, quienes correspondieron mi saludo chismoseando entre ellas sin siquiera dirigirme palabra. Escuche en un murmullo que emitían algo parecido a "Mira su asqueroso cabello" o "Eso si que es tener mal gusto".

Refunfuñe para mis adentros_…- ¡Es la envidia Sakura! Son unas malditas niñatas- _Se desahogo mi inner.

Ya todos estaban sentados, probando las exquisiteces que los mozos traían en bandejas de plata como platillo principal. Al acabar todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada del tal esmerado personaje, el supuesto dueño de las empresas "Kaskasuki".

Mis compañeras de mesa no paraban de largar chillidos cuando alguna comentaba algo sobre aquel muchacho. Aparentemente era algo mayor de edad, más o menos unos 35 años según lo comentado por aquellas chicas y, por lo visto, era muy guapo.

-No tanto como su hermano- Luego de aquel comentario todas dejaron escapar un largo suspiro de admiración, de ensueño, como si hubiesen recordado algo inalcanzable.

- Pues…vale recordar que tiene una novia demasiado provocativa eh- Corrigió otra de ellas frente aquel comentario.

- ¡Oh vamos! Todos saben qu- Quiso continuar otra de las muchachas, pero la vos del micrófono hizo que todo el mundo allí presente dejara lo que estuviese haciendo y prestase atención.

-Damas y caballeros, buenas noches…Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi y estoy aquí para darle la bienvenida en Tokio a uno de los más grandes empresarios en marcas textiles, el señor…Uchiha Itachi- Todos comenzaron aplaudir al momento en que las puertas se abrieron dejando entrever una silueta masculina quien caminaba indiferente hacía el centro, donde se encontraba aquel locutor. Todas mis compañeras de mesa emitieron grititos eufóricos cuando el joven alzo la mano como gesto de saludo hacía toda aquella multitud. Luego le fue pasado el micrófono, comenzó a hablar.

-Buenas noches, gracias a todos por venir- Su vos tan ronca y varonil hizo que todas las féminas de la fiesta le prestasen atención-Espero que la noche sea de su agrado, Gracias-.

Era atractivo….¡Que va! Era perfecto…aunque no podía verlo bien a tan larga distancia…al parecer tenia un tono de piel claro, cabello oscuro sujetado por una coleta baja, cuerpo bien formado, una sonrisa más bien irónica…y unos misteriosos ojos color carmín. No sabía porque pero aquel muchacho no era mi tipo, no porque no sea guapo, sino porque……había algo en él que no me inspiraba confianza, nose…su mirada intimidaba un poco, parecía un completo infeliz…-_¡Un completo infeliz que es todo un papazote! SHANAROO!-_. Ahogue una risita, mi inner era tan atrevida a veces…y lo peor de todo, es que dice todo aquello que Sakura Haruno **jamás **se atrevería siquiera a pensar.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Eres tú?- Una mano hizo que mi mente baje de su nube. Eleve la vista hacía la persona quien había llamado mi nombre y estirado su mano a mi hombro… me sorprendí demasiado al encontrarme frente a una amplia sonrisa y a unas picaras marquillas a un lado de cada mejilla…me sorprendí al encontrarme a Naruto allí mismo.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Q-qué haces por aquí?- Al preguntar aquello, unas cuantas miradas se posaron en ambos…pude distinguir que se trataba de aquellas muchachas que estaban en mi mesa, quienes anteriormente me miraban con hipocresía y desprecio, ahora me observaban con total admiración y…¿Envidia?. Pues mal por ellas…si solo…ah ¡Claro! Lo hacían por la presencia de aquel pelirrubio…-_Ejem, ejemm… ¿Quienes son las malitas ahora?-._

Una melodiosa música comenzó a sonar a lo alto y muchas parejas comenzaron a erguirse para dar paso al baile, sin darnos tiempo ni a Naruto ni a mí de poder conversar. Él casi al instante, extendió su mano hacía mí para invitarme una pieza de baile, sin pensarlo demasiado accedí.

Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, ya había alrededor de veinte parejas más así que no nos importo si es que hacíamos el ridículo. Posesionó delicadamente una de sus manos en mi pequeña cintura para con la otra alcanzar mi mano. Yo imité sus acciones cuidadosamente.

Una ves listos comenzamos a mecernos al son de la música clásica que sonaba en aquel instante. Agradecía el haber podido tomar clases de vals cuando era niña, la verdad es que había mejorado notablemente en este tiempo y hasta podía seguir los acoplados pasos de Naruto sin problemas. Él me miro expectante, con una sonrisa en su semblante.

- ¡Vaya Sakura-chan! Además de verte preciosa, bailas como toda una señorita…esos son atributos difíciles de poseer, créeme- Mi rostro se tiño de un color carmesí, combinando ampliamente con mi cabello… ¿Acaso Naruto me había cortejado?, pues…no quería averiguarlo, me sentía bastante incomoda, nunca en mi vida me habían dicho tales palabras…ni siquiera _Sai..-¡Sakura! ¿¡En que piensas!? ¿Acaso intentas ligarte a Naruto?-_.

Mi rostro se contrajo involuntariamente, volviéndose blanco…mientras mi cuerpo se volvía de a poco casi inerte por si mismo, mis ojos miraban hacía abajo en un total ensimismamiento. Naruto lo notó enseguida…soltó mi cintura junto con mis brazos, y lentamente comenzó

a a-acercar su rr-rostro hacía m-mí y..y…

-Sakura-chan, ¿Te encuentras Bien?- Susurro suavemente a mi oído mientras levantaba con delicadeza mi mentón… y yo…no hacía nada, me sentía extraña…pero asentí de igual forma ante aquella respuesta, a lo que el contesto con una ligera sonrisa marcada en sus facciones.

Lo que paso luego si que me sorprendió…Pude ver que Naruto observaba hacía cierta dirección con receló, pero al notar que yo comenzaba a seguir su vista, rápidamente volvió hacía mí algo nervioso. Tomó mis manos juntándolas entre las suyas, y comenzó a mirarme intensamente con aquellas orbes azul cielo. Tragué saliva..n-no…no iría a-a…Pero mis pensamientos se congelaron al sentir una tibia respiración cenca de mi rostro_…-¡Maldición Sakura! ¿¡No ves lo que intenta hacer!? ¡JODER REACCIONA!- _Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe en aquel justo instante en el que él comenzaba a acercar su boca a la mía.

-G-Gomene Naruto-kun…yo- Me eché para atrás con cautela, tampoco iba a propinarle una bofetada…no podría era tan……tan tierno. Él me miro confuso y nuevamente intentó realizar su cometido. No pude reaccionar de otra forma, no quería lastimarlo golpeándole, me trataba tan delicadamente como nunca nadie me trató…así que solo me libré de sus brazos bruscamente safandome de su agarre, y me voltee para escabullirme entre la multitud ágilmente…para luego dirigir mis pasos algo apresurados, hacía los lavados femeninos.

Actuaba algo infantil, lo sabía…no solía reaccionar así ante tales casos, generalmente propinó bofetadas al instante por darse el lujo de tales atrevimientos…pero Naruto…él era distinto a los demás, no me gustaba como pareja ni nada por el estilo, pero en cierto modo…me caía de lo más bien, aún después de hacer aquello.

Entre en el aseo para calmar un poco mis nervios a flor de piel. Me observe por largo tiempo en el espejo, retractando mi aspecto…me sorprendí al encontrar mi rostro tal cual lo había arreglado en un principio…los maquillajes de Ino si que daban resultado.

Luego de pasar un tiempo dentro, me dispuse a salir vigilando a que Naruto no anduviera cerca…de segurote pediría disculpas y eso…y la verdad era que no andaba de humores.

Asome a penas la cabeza por la comisura de la puerta, para luego dar pequeñas zancaditas hacía al exterior…y al momento de girarme para encaminarme hacía mi mesa, unos brazos fuertes me tomaron adentrándome nuevamente al aseo. Mi cuerpo chocó contra el frío mármol de la pared, y no pude evitar que un gemido de dolor escape de mis labios debido al impacto. Abrí mis ojos con furia…mataría al desgraciado quien me trató con tan considerable afecto.

Pero mis orbes se tildaron al comprobar de quien se trataba. Mis labios apenas se entreabrieron de la sorpresa, mientras que mis largas piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-S-sasuke-san…- Él me había arrinconado en una de las esquinas de aquel baño, roge a dios porque nadie entrará… Sus ojos azabaches me miraron fijamente, pude saber que denotaban furia, cólera. Sus manos comenzaban a presionar mis hombros…no entendía a que, a que diablos venía eso.

-One-onegai…me hace daño y- Proseguí, pero al instante aquella voz fría y gélida tapo mis palabras arduamente

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Eh?- Preguntó con vos algo maniaca …¿Y ahora por qué me trataba así?

-No es tu, ¡ahhh!- Él…él me había lastimado los brazos, podía sentir el dolor penetrante que causaban ¿¡Pero que rayos le pasa!?

-Quiero que ya mismo te largues de aquí, ¿Me oyes?- Pronunció entre dientes.

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS LE OCURRE? ¡YA! ¡SUELTEME!- Grité. Él tapó mi boca con su mano haciendo presión tan arduamente, que un hilillo de sangre brotó por la comisura de mis labios. Cuando me di cuenta de esto, una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis orbes algo nubladas. Él se dio cuenta de esto y solo me soltó el agarre, sin mover su mano.

-Escúchame, lárgate de aquí ¡ya!- Ordeno siguiendo con su vista fija en mí, destapando de a poco su mano de mi boca.

- Lie…mi coche no llega sino hasta las 5.00- Dije dirigiendo mi vista al suelo. Ante lo dicho gruño molesto, tomándome de la muñeca bruscamente encaminándome hacía el lado opuesto de las mesas y la música.

- Onegai, suélteme ya…no diré nada- Le suplique, ya estaba comenzando a asustarme aquel sujeto…No entendía nada, es como si fuera mi destino encontrarme con él, pero en este caso…yo no necesitaba su ayuda…¿O acaso eso pensaba?.

- No puedo,_ Sakura-_¿C-COMO? ¿Cómo rayos sabía mi nombre? Y-yo…ahora si no comprendía en lo absoluto. Nunca le había nombrado siquiera una vez mi nombre- _Pero Naruto si, Sakura-_ Ah, en eso tienes razón, pero…nunca, él nunca….se dirigió a mí con mi nombre de pila.

Apresuró el paso para dirigirnos hacia una puerta que daba al exterior…pero a comparación de las demás…en esta no habían guardias..e-entonces significaba q-que…¿Acaso iba a raptarme?...Le mordí la mano fuertemente. Él no reacciono ante tal acto, solamente apretó más mi quijada, murmurando entre dientes.

-Ya basta mocosa- Y como una niña pequeña me cargo en su ancha espalda, quedando tal cual una bolsa de patatas.

-MPHMPHMPPMPMM-quise hablar, gritar pero fue inútil, no parecía dar resultado alguno. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a descender…tenía miedo, de veras que lo tenía. Aquel chico no era el mismo que había salvado mi vida, no podía serlo…si bien su semblante desde que lo recuerdo siempre fue algo distante, su forma de actuar…primero me salvaba, luego me golpeaba, me insultaba, me ignoraba y se burlaba de mí, luego me abraza y me contiene, para luego dejarme sola nuevamente…yy ahora..¿Atinaba a golpearme y raptarme?

Me introdujo en la parte delantera de su coche, sentándose a mi lado de inmediato y tomando el mandato del volante. Arranco su vehiculo y comenzó a adentrarse del lado izquierdo a la entrada…estaba esquivando a los guardias. Durante el largo transcurso del viaje, me había quedado dormida por completo…de seguro al taparme la boca me había de haber drogado el muy infeliz. Sentí que el vehiculo se detenía, me desperté de inmediato para mirar por la ventanilla y encontrarme nada más y nada menos que con…… ¿Mi casa?

-Sal- Índico el pelinegro fríamente al momento en que yo volteé mi vista hacía él. Lo mire desafiante y no me moví ni un centímetro de aquel asiento. Él arqueo una ceja con algo de desgano, suspiro pesadamente para quitar el seguro de la puerta. Aún así, yo seguía estática.

**-LIE- **Negué rotundamente ante aquellos gestos que él me enviaba para indicarme que eso era todo…que podía irme. No me moví…quería YA mismo una respuesta ante aquel comportamiento.

-¿Y por qué no?- Preguntó algo hastiado, mirando hacía el frente.

-Talvez…porque no entiendo **NADA** de lo que esta pasando aquí, y más le vale explicármelo-

- Hpm...Ni sueñes que me acueste contigo- Agregó de lo más tranquilo y sereno posible…ahh no esa era la gota que rebalso el vaso. Mis ojos se ampliaron enormemente denotando pequeñas chispillas que crispaban y mis mejillas estaban que ardían por su rubor…

_-¡DESGRACIADO! YA VERAAS!!-_

- ¡Mire maldito desgraciado! ¡YA ME CANSE DE USTED! ¡Nose ni porque mierda me trata así, yo **NO-HE-HECHO-NADA **¿¡Comprende!? ¡NI USTED NI NADIE tiene derecho a tratarme como lo hace! Mire, mire nomás, tengo los brazos demacrados, los labi-

Detuve mis insultos por un momento, debido a que mis palabras fueron ahogadas en lo profundo de mí ser. Aquel muchacho…había acercado su rostro al mió y-y…había posado sus finos labios sobre los míos, moviéndolos con delicadeza para que no sintiera dolor alguno…el silencio se adueño del interior de aquel vehiculo, mientras…por mi parte no sabía como reaccionar…aquel hombre era mayor que yo por ocho años y...y no estaba segura de lo que podría llegar a hacerme. Me había tratado tan mal anteriormente, que la verdad no sabia que pensar, parecía ser un total desquiciado, pero delicado a su ves. No iba a dejarme llevar, claro que_…-Sakura, le estamos correspondiendo-_ ..¡MALDICIÓN!.

Cerré los ojos al momento en que el los abría, separándose lentamente de mi rostro mientras yo lo observaba un tanto anonada. Él sonrió de lado…una sonrisa arrogante, rígida, egocéntrica, burlona…cuando vi su reacción me sentí débil, estupidamente inmadura… ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar así?... ¿Que había pasado con…_Sai_?

- Se que no es tener sexo, para serte sincero, no me caen las vírgenes-

**¡PLAFF!**

Un ruido seco apago aquella vos que comenzaba a dañar mis oídos. Su cara estaba con su usual semblante, pero su mejilla ni paraba de palpitar y enrojecerse cada ves más, debido al impulso.

Mis ojos estaban hechos una furia, segregando pequeñas lagrimas, mis manos formadas puño no dejaban de arrugar aquel precioso vestido. Mi mandíbula se mantenía tensada a mi quijada. Antes de que él pudiera siquiera reaccionar de aquella terrible bofetada que le había propinado, me voltee abriendo la puerta del vehiculo y saliendo de la misma.

-Eso lo tienes por engreído,¡Maldito idiota!- Escupí con todo el veneno que prevalecía en mí, cerrando de un portazo aquella puerta de su odioso coche.

Corrí hacía mi hogar sintiéndome tan vulnerable, desdichada, avergonzada…tan herida.

Al abrir la puerta Kisame se acerco hacía mí con una enorme sonrisa, que al momento se desvaneció al ver mi semblante totalmente demacrado. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando de la nada corrí hacía ella echándome enzima de sus reconfortantes brazos, buscando protección, buscando cariño…buscando amor.

_To be continuing…_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Si! Se que Sasuke es un total animal para con Sakura, pero al menos hubo SASUSAKU y además contemos también con que Sasuke sabía del nombre de Sakura..y no precisamente por Naruto.**

**POBRE SAKU!! SUFRE MUCHO MUCHO.!**

**Y NARUTO SE LA QUISO LIGAR, Y SASUKE TAMBIEN! Y ELLA IGUALMENTE SUFRE MUCHISIMO!**

**Aun no puedo contarles nada…pero los próximos caps no valen la pena perderlcelos**

**Aun falta mucho…pienso hacer alrededor de mas de 15 caps o más aun. Según el transcurso de la historia **

**POR FAVOR! DEJEN REVIEWS…SINO NO ME SIENTO INSPIRADA! Aja enserio!!**

**CUENTO CON USTEDES, ME DICEN DE CORAZON QUE LES PARECE**

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTA DE ORTOGRAFÍA, NO TUVE TIEMPO A CORREGIRLAS. Gomenee!**

**JA NE!**


	7. Confesiones de amistad

**Weight of the World**

**Chapter 7- Confesiones de amistad**

Encerrada, así me encontraba. Durante todo el día siguiente a aquel me dedique únicamente a pensar, o tal ves…a aclarar mis ideas…si eso era. Aunque me encantaría saber que esta pasando conmigo...me lo había preguntado ya varias veces sin darme cuenta siquiera.

Mi vida luego del accidente de mis padres fue algo dura, demasiado…pero aún así logré sobrellevarlo como mejor pude y…logré conseguirlo.

Pude extraer todo aquel espeso dolor que cargaba mi cuerpo, toda aquella tensión que se acumulaba en mi ser día tras día, logré hasta escapar del sufrimiento que poco a poco invadía mi inocente alma. Tuve otra oportunidad de vivir, de ser feliz nuevamente, de conocer nuevas sensaciones… tuve la oportunidad de conocerte,_ Ino._

Gracias a ti mi vida dio un vuelco enorme… desde que llegaste aquel día supe que nos volveríamos muy unidas…raro en mí ya que, era la primera ves que tenía a alguien en quien confiar; La primera vez que abría mi despedazado corazón a otra persona para mostrar mis ocultos sentimientos, la primera ves que hablaba con alguien tan abiertamente, dirigiéndome sin una pizca de respeto. La primera vez que deje a mi egocentrismo dar espacio a alguien más, degustando ideas u opiniones ajenas a las mías. _–Todo gracias a ti-._

Contigo todo fue para mejor, cuando estabas cerca ya no había nada a que temer, solamente con tu grata presencia, con saber que estabas disponible para mí ofreciéndome tu apoyo incondicional…_solo eso_… solo eso me bastaba para ser feliz.

Luego Tenten, quien siempre fue conmigo tan atenta y simpática. La única diferencia es que nuestra amistad no pudo llegar a ser tan pura y sólida como la de Ino. Es decir, que cuando ella llegó a nosotras mi personalidad ya había cambiado en su totalidad y me había vuelto tan comprensiva y abierta que hasta había hecho varias amistades sin siquiera notarlo…

_-Como paso con Temari-._

No quiero decir que mi amistad con Tenten sea una del montón porque en tal caso…estaría mintiendo de antemano; No……Tenten era igual de especial para mí como Ino lo era. También sentí que con ella podía hablar con facilidad, distenderme de mi ardua vida y pasármela de maravilla… Lo único que quiero dejar bien en claro es que su llegada a mi vida no tuvo el mismo impacto para con la de Ino, aunque de igual forma el hecho de poder acoger nuevamente a otra persona en mi corazón no hacía más que acrecentar mi felicidad.

Luego de un año después de aquella tan repentina dicha que evoluciono mi mundo… mi vida… decidió entrecruzarse con alguien más.

De pequeña era muy ingenua y solía pensar que el destino nos juntaba sorpresivamente con personas desconocidas con el propósito de cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre… y eso fue exactamente lo que paso conmigo… mi vida cambio…si… pero no como yo realmente lo esperaba.

**Todo sucedió hace ya dos años, acostumbraba estudiar por las tardes en casa de Tenten para los parciales que se presentaban en esas fechas. Siempre cuando acabábamos de ejercitarnos, cenábamos comida chatarra y nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de la noche viendo videos caseros… Luego partíamos de casa de Tenten junto con Ino, **_-Casi como momias, vale aclarar-_** quien pasaba la noche en mi casa para variar. **

**Ya estábamos acostumbradas a eso… todos los venditos lunes, martes y jueves.**

**¡Pues bien! Era martes…nos tocaba irnos a estudiar. Demo… casualmente aquella noche cuando nos propusimos a seguir con nuestra rutina Ino se encontraba afiebrada, con una gripe de aquellas. Con Tenten pensamos en ir a su casa a visitarla y tratar de animarla, pero era mejor dejarla descansar un poco, así que como usualmente hacíamos, aquella noche cené en casa de la pelicastaña.**

**Al acabar ella me invito a pasar la noche en su casa para que no volviera sola tan tarde , pero no podía ya que Gaara-sama estaba ausente debido a viajes de negocios y Kisame-san ,junto a las demás empleadas, se encontraba en la acampada que toma cada año acompañada de sus amigas.En resumen…¡Estaba completamente sola! Y me apetecía demasiado quedarme con Tenten en aquel instante, pero si lo hacía… de seguro mi tío me regañaría luego. **

**Me marche a duras penas de su casa, tratando de convencer a mi amiga de que todo andaría bien que no tendría de que preocuparse, ya que mi estancia no quedaba más que a un par de cuadras.**

**Estaba oscuro, demasiado…. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que encontraba las calles de Tokio tan extrañamente inhabitadas - **¡_Y claro! con la charlatana de Ino en compañía quien se daría cuento de ello-___**Entonces decidí remarcar mis pasos un tanto más ligeros, solo para asegurarme que pronto me adentraría en mi tibio y reconfortante hogar.**

**Unos pasos logré oír… corrían a igual ritmo que el mío, detrás de mi…no me importo, seguí caminando aun más ligero. De a momento alguien tomó mi muñeca con brusquedad, aventándome al suelo con rudeza. Me jaló de los cabellos adentrándome a un angosto callejón.**

_**Miedo**_**…que miedo sentí al momento en que las manos de aquel sujeto se posaron en mis ropajes recorriendo el contorno de mi figura, de la manera más vil y despiadada. Lloraba… no hacía más que llorar secretamente debido al miedo que sentía en aquel momento…no podía hacer ni decir nada; mi boca se seco al instante sin siquiera dejarme articular palabra alguna, mis músculos se tensaron ante el horror… ¡Sentía miedo joder! Me sentía tan sola, desprotegida y…al momento de sentir sus sucias manos posarse en la cobertura de mis pechos, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente con fuerza esperando lo peor.**

**De seguro que iba a ser violada salvajemente y posiblemente asesinada en ese preciso instante…**-_Onegai…no-._

**Un estruendoso ruido a rotura de mandíbula alerto mis sentidos. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente para así visualizar una imponente figura que se abalanzaba ante mi agresor. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acurruque en uno de los rincones de aquel callejón, sin poder dejar de observar aquella ardua pelea… que término al instante. **

**Nuevamente aquel personaje se acercaba a mí, mi cuerpo tembloroso trato de incorporarse con el fin de huir…**

**- ¡YAMETEE!-…por primera vez en la vida grite de temor, temor por mi vida…ya no tenía escapatoria.**

**Otro golpe dejo estático aquel cuerpo que caminaba hacía mi dirección, dejando que cayera de sobremanera sobre el firmamento, al momento de ser reemplazado por otra silueta masculina la cual había acudido a mi ayuda. Eleve los ojos solo para encontrarme con un rostro a escasos centímetros del mió, quien me miraba intensamente.**

**Y sin más…… sus fríos labios rozaron mi amplia frente en un intento de consolarme. Me sobresalte de tal manera… que hasta aquel muchacho al notarlo trato de separarse, para luego mirarme nuevamente con aquellos ojos oscuros…se voltio al instante dándome la espalda****con la intensión de marcharse sin más.**

_**-¡Espera!-**_**Grité-¿T-tu nombre? A-al menos déjame recompensarte**_**-**_**Exclamé decidida.**

**Él se giró repentinamente dándose a mostrar…cabello corto de un tono oscuro, piel totalmente blanca, cuerpo algo musculoso con su abdomen al descubierto...-**_**Soy Sai-. **_

…__**Desde aquel entonces, por desgracia…mi corazón comenzó a latir pendiente de aquel joven.**

**Pasaron algunos días hasta que finalmente la vida hizo que nos encontremos nuevamente, y al fin quedamos en vernos otra ves…y luego otra y otra ves. Hasta que poco a poco fuimos conociéndonos mejor……**_** -**__Fue entonces que aquel dulce y fantástico mundo color rosa que evadía mi existencia, como si se tratarse de un sueño así sin más…se desvaneció-._

**Era la primera ves que mi corazón sentía de aquella forma. Me atraía, me atraía como ningún hombre me atrajo en la vida. Me sentía aprisionada con tan solo notar su presencia, deleitándome al oír mi propio nombre salir de sus labios…era inexplicable aquello que invadía mi subconsciente .Sin lugar a dudas, estaba enamorada de aquel sujeto…sí que lo estaba.**

**Y como dice un refrán muy conocido **_El amor es ciego…_** así lo era. **

**Comenzamos a salir luego de un par de meses de aquel incidente, en un principio creí que el correspondía a mi elocuente amor hacía su persona…pero…mi hipótesis se desmoronó en miles de pedazos debido a un estupido error que cometí, a una estupida, **_estupida_** palabra que jamás hube de haber mencionado …-**_Mi identidad-._

**Claro, soy rica ¿Que creen?. Él no era estupido. Era…era sin más que un empleado del gobierno que ganaba alguno que otro billete por día ¿Como creen que lo tomaría? Pues no… al contrarío de lo que piensan.**

**Comenzó a menospreciarme, a tratarme como a una maldita perra, adentrándome en los más terribles vicios que jamás en mi vida tuve permitido conocer. A eso viene lo de drogarme, también lo de alcoholizarme de seguido, convirtiéndome en un total desastre**

**Al poco tiempo fui dándome cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacía mí. No me amaba, siquiera me quería…estaba conmigo porque sabía que al evitarme y al tratarme como lo hacía solo lograba que yo más necesitase de él, porque le amaba… y cuanto más amas a alguien es cada ves más difícil ver la realidad de las cosas ¿Saben?, y lo peor de todo es que desde un principio lo comprendí.**

**Sabía que él solo estaba conmigo por **_eso……_**por mi asqueroso dinero, por mi maldita fortuna y riqueza….Ingenua, ¡Maldita ingenua! lo comprendía todo.**

**Pero no me importo…no quería aceptarlo, **_-No quería perderlo-._

**Comenzó a pedirme prestamos de dinero….y como si nada pasase, hice todo tal cual lo pedía, no me importaba en lo absoluto, estaba junto a él…eso era lo importante.**

**Al tiempo mi Tío se entero de nuestra relación y prohibió que volviera a verlo, debido a que había investigado y estaba al tanto de todo lo que aquel maldito hacía conmigo. No me negué a su voluntad y en respuesta… comencé a lastimar mi cuerpo. Ya saben, pura cosa de adolescentes suicidas cuyo resultado terminaba por llevarme al hospital; Nuevamente comencé a pastillarme y la depresión comenzó a hacer estragos en mí.**

**Pero un día, gracias a dios, lo comprendí…como si se tratase de una luz que aclaró de a momento mi lucidez. Logré entender que para sanarme por completo debía olvidarme de él, así sin más.**

**Y…gracias al apoyo de mis amigas y de Kisame-san, me distancie de él, sin recibir ni el menor rastro de llamadas, mensajes, ni menos visitas. **

**Lo ignoré en su totalidad, estaba decidida y nadie cambiaría mi opinión…o al menos eso creía.**

**Pues en unas pocas semanas volví a extrañarlo; amaba a aquel hombre, lo amaba con toda mi alma… no soporte más, a escondidas comencé a llamarlo, quedábamos en encontrarnos a espaldas de mi tío a tempranas horas de la madrugada. **

**Tanto Ino como Tenten estaban al tanto de todo aquello y constantemente me repetían que Sai no valía la pena…que no me merecía, que era poca cosa para mí y que estaba cambiando mi personalidad por completo, porque yo antes no era ni una pizca de lo que logre ser en ese entonces.**

**No quise verlo, no quise ver más allá de aquella cruda realidad.Hasta que ese día llegó.**

**Podía notar que a finales de la semana , tiempo el cual pasaba a su lado, estaba más distante, como si nada pasase entre nosotros. Me trataba de igual o peor forma a como acostumbraba hacer, de malos humos a toda hora del día….debí de suponer que ya ni aprecio tenía por mí… que ya era tarde.**

**Recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, hace ya algunos meses…él siquiera noto mi presencia. Nunca lo había visto tan… ¿Tan sereno?, tan apacible. Aquella muchacha que mantenía en sus brazos aquel día, de seguro era muy distinta a mí…¡Ya! Que hasta puedo imaginarla.**

**Hasta puedo recordar esa última expresión que logré denotar en aquel inmaculado y pálido rostro masculino. Sus ojos, oscuros como la noche poseían…poseían un brillo especial en aquella ocasión; aquellos orbes tan intrigantes y fríos que siempre admire con tanta fascinación, daban a relucir dejes de sentimientos…por primera vez. Miraban a la muchacha fijamente, como si se tratase de alguna clase de reliquia, de tesoro. Podía notar un brillo especial en su mirar… nunca en su vida me había observado como lo hacía con aquella muchacha en ese entonces.**

_-Soy Sai-_** Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi mente una y otra vez, su mirada al decirme aquello era tan…tan diferente, tan rígida y neutra, distante. Aquellas pupilas apagadas…sin brillo caracteristico**_-Ojos azabaches, sin expresión alguna…-_

_-…Sas-_

No. No otra vez… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Porque de verdad que no entiendo nada ¿Por qué estoy pensando continuamente en esa persona?.

¡No quiero!

Aunque debo admitir que me hace recordar tanto a _Sai. _- _¡Lie! Sakura no digas eso-…_E-es-espera no estarás pensando que….No. A pesar de todo este tiempo, a pesar de que no sepa nada de él…yo creo… que sigo enamorada de Sai-kun…y tú bien lo sabes, así que no quiero que comiences a confundirme con tus estupideces ¿Entendido?.

_- G-gomene… demo, no debemos de confiarnos, Sasuke-san es - …_Si lose…en eso tienes razón, hay algo que no me gusta en él. Por empezar su personalidad, al principio se muestra digamos…"amable" conmigo, me salvo la vida después de todo. Luego comienza a tratarme de lo peor, como si me tratase de su más odiado enemigo. Y cuando quise acordar, ya estaba besándome… ¿¡Que demonios le pasa a la gente ultimamente!?

Segundo, su repentino cambio de actitud… ¿Quién se creía para echarme de aquella cena a la cual fui oficialmente invitada? ¿Qué se traía con amenazarme así? Su tono de vos fue algo lúgubre, determinado, hasta daba escalofríos…mientras que sus ojos denotaron tal firmeza y compostura, sin atrevimientos ni rodeos.

Él indudablemente no estaba jugando conmigo, ni cerca de ello…su rostro me hacía temblar de miedo con tan solo observarlo un instante, se mostraba rabiado, colérico… ¿Conmigo? Talvez…pero ¿Qué tipo de maldad había cometido para volverlo así?

Preguntas.

Gran cantidad de preguntas sin respuesta alguna. Siento tanta curiosidad, quisiera saber el porque de su comportamiento hacia mí… cada segundo que pasa me siento más intrigada; casi al extremo.

Necesito saber algo más de aquel joven, lo que sea.

¿Cómo diablos supo en donde vivía? O…quizás ¿Por qué se dirigió a mí del modo en que lo hizo? ¿Por qué tanta agresión y falta de respeto? Debo, es decir, yo …necesito….

Mis pensamientos se extinguieron al oír una aguda vos proveniente del pasillo.

-¡Frentona llegue!- La cerda en camino. Genial, mi día libre apaciguado por la "dulce y melodiosa" vos de mi amiga Ino.

-Por aquí, puerca- Respondí imitando esa escandalosa y chillona vocecita. Logré oír una estruendosa carcajada que se hacía cada vez más audible a medida que se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba. La puesta se abrió de repente dejando entrever la silueta algo agitada de la pelirrubia; parecía que venía de una maratón. Al acabar de calmar su respiración, dirigió su vista hacía mi riendo con picardía, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Se abalanzo sobre mí abrazándome con fuerza descomunal y…

-_1...2…3-_

- ¡Ya mismo me cuentas! ¡Quiero saberlo **todo**!anda, cuéntame. Primero ¿Chicos guapos? …Me imagino habrás hablado con alguno ¿No? ¡El vestido! ¿Qué tal te fue con él? ¿Los invitados? ¿El baile? bailaste demasiado ¿No es así? ¡Pues claro! nomás mirar tu rostr-

- oh Dios mío…** ¡Yamanaka!- **Grité hastiada. Siempre era lo mismo con Ino- No quiero hablar de eso ¿Esta bien?- Escupí entre picada y triste, desviando mi mirada hacía el enorme ventanal que se encontraba frente a mí. Sentí la penetrante mirada de mi amiga, de seguro sorprendida por mi repentina reacción…nunca le grito a Ino y menos de aquel modo tan frustrante. Giré mi tórax por completo, volviéndole la espalda a la pelirrubia la cual seguía sin emitir palabra alguna. Mis piernas se entrecruzaron permitiéndome tomar una postura india. Mis brazos sostuvieron mi cabeza por un par de segundos, tratando de que mi cerebro se oxigene un poco, nesecitaba aclararme. Pero antes… ¿Qué le diría a Ino? Ella nunca supo nada de lo de Sasuke… no se lo he mencionado… y ahora de seguro se enfadaría por no haberle contado antes lo sucedido. Es que no puedo hacerlo, no quiero que vuelvan a preocuparse por mí, no quiero sentirme débil otra vez, no quiero provocar lastima en los demás.

-Sakura ¿Qué te ocurre? – La vos de Ino sonó dulce y maternal, de la forma en la que le grite era lo menos que me esperaba que ocurra. Ella se preocupaba por mí…otra vez.

- Anda, dime- .

Nuevamente logré oír aquellas palabras de apoyo. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis verdes orbes. Me había enternecido la forma en la que Ino se dirigía a mí después de haberle tratado de aquel modo. No habría forma de que se enojase si le contara toda la verdad, después de todo ella era mi amiga… con delicadeza, ella tomo mi barbilla para comprobar que en verdad estaba llorando. Una triste sonrisa adorno su rostro antes de abrazarme con fuerza y susurrar a mi oído que todo estaría bien.

- G-gomene Ino-chan es que…es que yo- Trate de continuar. Mi amiga rompió aquel abrazo para separarse, expectante a mi respuesta. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza en señal de que podía continuar - Ino, necesito…necesito contarte algo- Sus ojos cristal denotaron seriedad, ella estaba predispuesta ante lo que tenía que anunciarle, como siempre hacía cuando en verdad se preocupaba por mi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos encontrábamos en la terraza de mi residencia, necesitábamos tomar algo de aire. Pedí a una de mis empleadas que nos trajera un par de jugos, ya que hacía bastante calor.

Miré de soslayo a mi acompañante.

Ino seguía inerte, dirigiendo su vista al suelo, cabizbaja, y su rostro dejaba entrever, en lo más hondo de su ser, una infinita tristeza. Yo en cambio sentía alivio, creí que nunca sería capaz de contarle algo así a alguien más aparte de mí. No me esperaba aquella reacción por parte de Ino ¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta tristeza? ¿Acaso no era yo la que sufría esa pena? ¿Acaso no era yo la que debía de sentirse así, arrepentida?

- Sakura…- Escuche decir, la mire por lo bajo- …D-doshte…- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste, ne? A-acaso…-

-¿Por qué hice qué, Ino? - No entendía a que se refería con aquello. La observe expectante a su reacción. Ella parecía estar en algún tipo de trance, pero luego pausadamente comenzó a erguir su cabeza hacía mi dirección. Al mirarla a los ojos di un pequeño respingo no se si de susto o de sorpresa, mis orbes se ensancharon, mi garganta se seco y mi boca enmudeció por completo. Ino estaba rabiada y de seguro no me agradaría en lo más mínimo lo que tenía para decirme.

-¿Acaso eres tonta o algo, Sakura?- Gritó- ¿¡COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE INTENTAR QUITARTE LA VIDA!? Yo como…sufriste tanto y…por Kami…yo no lo sabía, no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaste, Sakura - Rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña. No sabía porque pero me sentía abrumada, culpable, abatida… nunca en la vida había visto llorar a Ino de tal forma. La abrace con cuidado y comencé a mecerla tratando de calmar sus nervios. Ella paró de inmediato, irguiéndose al instante como si hubiese recordado algo de a momento. Me esperaba el hecho de que ella no permitiera que le viera en aquel estado critico por mucho más tiempo.

- Dime…- Comenzó - Aquel muchacho ¿Sasuke? ¿Recuerdas alguna vez haberlo visto antes?-

Repuso pausadamente.

- ¿Nani? ¿A-a que te refieres?- Agregué sacudiendo la cabeza, aturdida.

- ¿Qué no lo entiendes?- Pregunto Ino elevando una de sus albinas cejas, mientras que sus destellantes ojos cristal me miraron con recelo debido al hecho de que estaba agotando su poca paciencia.

- ¡Claro Ino! No me vengas con estupideces, claro que lo he visto… ¿¡Acaso no has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que acabo de contarte!?- Escupí gritando exasperada, al límite de mi moral.

- No Sakura…escucha déjame terminar- Elevo una de sus manos en señal de espera, cerrando los ojos, tratando de auto controlarse y no emitir maldiciones debido a mi escasa predispocisión.

- Según has dicho anteriormente aquel engreído es amigo de Naruto, el chico que acudió a ti cuando tuviste el accidente ¿No es así?- Asentí reiterativamente ante aquella afirmación.

- Pues piénsalo así…te lo has encontrado más de una vez, ha intentado salvarte la vida y reconfortarte cuando acudiste al cementerio, pero también te ha obligado a retirarte de la fiesta de anoche, echándote casi a las rastras, con total brusquedad sin siquiera darte explicación alguna y… no debes olvidar el hecho de que sabe donde vives y conoce tu nombre- Tomó aire largando luego un largo suspiro.

-Sakura… no es por asustarte pero- Agregó la pelirrubia mirándome fijamente a los ojos, preocupada- Algo me huele mal en todo esto.-

Mis pupilas se dilataron al instante y cabizbaja respondí- Lo se…se que es extraño- Eleve mi vista hacía donde mi compañera estaba, desafiante- Pero aun así no puedo acusarlo sin más no se absolutamente nada de él. Desconozco su vida personal, ni siquiera se su apellido y hasta es-

- Y he aquí el problema. No lo conoces.- Interrumpió Ino elevando la vos, algo irritada por mi repentino tono ante ella. Lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello corto, cerré los ojos y di un largo y audible suspiro. Eso solo significaba una cosa: Estaba hastiada.

- Sakura… soy tu amiga ¿Si? Solo quiero ayudarte- Alcé mi vista hacia ella cambiando mi semblante por completo. La pelirrubia estaba dirigiéndose a mí con una media sonrisa y sus orbes habían comenzando a contraerse.

- Tengo una idea- Agrego al momento de levantarse y cerrar con sumo cuidado la puerta de la recamara. Al terminar de hacerlo, pude recibir de su parte una mirada algo cómplice, pero a su vez seria y con determinación.

- Depende de ti si quieres llevarla a cabo o no-

_To be continuing..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**¡Que mala soy! Los dejo con intriga nuevamente. Muaajajaa **_

_**Por primera ves Ino comienza a ser participe de la realidad de Sakura, ya que ya le han sido revelado algunos secretos. Se va poniendo interesante, pero no desesperen todavía que Sasuke ya aparecerá!**_

_**Espero les guste como va quedando y si les molesta en algo por favor para eso estan los Reviews!**_

_**Dejen por favor, me sirven muchisimo!**_

_**GRACIAS!!**_

_**JA NE!**_


	8. Pequeños obstaculos

**Weight of the World**

**Chapter 8-**** Pequeños obstaculos**

La puerta de cristal automáticamente se abrió frente mi presencia. Tomé un largo respiro para luego dirigir mis pasos al interior de aquel lugar. Lo primero que vi fue una gran cantidad de personas yendo y viniendo por donde quiera que mirara, es más hasta dolía observar con detenimiento ya que esto lograba marear literalmente. Parpadee un par de veces y agite alocadamente mi cabeza, debía concentrarme.

Suspire totalmente aliviada, no tenía de que preocuparme. Nose porque pero desde el momento en que Kisame me pidió, o mejor dicho, me obligó venir a representar a mi tío, el cual todavía no había regresado de su "Viaje de negocios", no me pareció buena idea.

Mi bendito pariente se encontraría ausente por más de un mes. Tanto Kisame-san como yo no tenemos ni la mínima idea del porque de tan repentina decisión, pero así era; Y para broche de oro, sorpresivamente para mi persona, Gaara-sama había enviado un telefax el cual comunicaba que durante su ausencia yo me encontraba _obligada _a suplantarlo en su papel de presidente de la empresa.

Mi sorpresa no cabía en sus casillas en un principio; Esta bien, eran solo tres malditas semanas pero eso no significaba que mi importancia en el asunto iba a descender.

Como había dicho anteriormente, contaba con una anterior preparación frente a todo esto, pero nunca pensé que iba a llegar por fin el día, que iba a ser tan…tan rápido…

_**Flash back**_

_**- ¿Es-esta segura Kisame-san? ¿Mi tío ha dicho esto?- Pregunte sin poder realmente tocar con mis pies el firmamento.**_

_**-Claro Sakura, Gaara me ha informado de todo, ya estas incluida, lo que debes hacer ahora es darte a conocer por los demás asociados del circulo comercial- Respondió extrañamente apacible.**_

_**Mis dudas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi cabeza**_

_**- Kisame…yo… nose si yo deba…- Tartamudee, tratando de contener mi nerviosismo. ¿Estaba dándome por vencida acaso?**_

_**-Nada de eso- Agregó seriamente- Eres especial, Sakura- Sonrió- Confía en mí ¿Si? lo lograras…- **_

_**Escuche atentamente aquellas palabras; mire por un instante aquella sonrisa, la cual sorpresivamente me contagio**_

_**- Hai…- Respondí imitándola- Arigato- Respondí ampliando mi gesto. Kisame asintió gustosa por mi decisión, pero luego su expresión denotó seriedad.**_

_**- Sakura…- comenzó- Tu tío también me ha informado de algo importante-**_

_**Asentí lentamente, como forma a darle entender que prosiguiera.**_

_**- Estas autorizada a participar de cualquier reunión que se te presente, vale hasta decir que es una gran ventaja que lo hagas, es casi un deber ¿Entiendes?-**_

_**-Sí, claro Kisame-san, no debes de preocuparte, adem-**_

**-**_**Espera… hay algo más- Agregó pausadamente la anciana. Algo en su vos me hizo entender que nada agradable vendría. Trague saliva inconcientemente y mantuve mi vista fija ante ella.**_

_**- Tienes estrictamente prohibido entablar algún tipo de acuerdo con aliados de empresas reconocidas mundialmente, sakura…- Pauso la mujer, para luego dar un suspiro y proseguir- …Solo debes de tratar con empresas locales, originarias de nuestro país unicamente ¿Has entendido?- Termino dirigiéndome una vista demasiado alterada a mi parecer. ¿Acaso estaba loca o algo parecido?**_

_**Sería una perdida de tiempo tratar con empresas nacionales y no internacionales…eso mismo había tratado de hacerme entender Gaara tiempo atrás, pero yo no era ninguna ingenua, claro que no. No había compartido antes esa estupida opinión por parte de mi tío…y menos iba a hacerlo ahora.**_

_**- Debes estar bromeando ¿No? Kisame-san… tu más que nadie sabes que nuestra empresa ha estado decayendo y empeorando su nivel durante años luego de la perdida de mis padres debido a la ineficiencia de mi Tío en todo este maldito asunto. No es que quiera entrometerme, se que todavía no me corresponde, pero lo mínimo que exijo, es que mis opiniones sean tomadas en cuenta. En este momento, y aunque parezca egoísta, voy a ser yo la única responsable del timón de esta empresa ¿Entiendes? Y en un tiempo, la futura presidenta.- Las facciones de mi acompañante se endurecieron, aun así siguió prestando atención, aunque algo aturdida, a mis palabras.**_

_**- He estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento, ya he sido alistada y creo que si Gaara ha decidido que emprenda a vuelo dejándolo todo a mis manos, debo hacerlo. Y como primera determinación, exijo que las cosas cambien. Quiero que esto suba a flote de una vez y no que siga estancado como hace ya varios años se encuentra, me he can-**_

_**- Sakura…escucha- Emitió sorpresivamente la anciana- Tú no eres todo lo que has anunciado, no eres más que una chiquilla encaprichada con todo este asunto de las empresas. Y en cuanto tu actitud no cambie jamás, repito, **__jamás__** tu tío permitirá que heredes lo que te corresponde.. Así que mejor cálmate, solo ocuparas el puesto de Gaara por unas semanas, y no intentes discutir sus ordenes porque de lo contrarío, tendré que comunicárselo- **_

_**¿Qué? ¡Desde cuando Kisame me trata así! ¿Qué mierda le pasa?**_

_**Quede en un breve shock mientras mi cerebro no paraba de acalorarse. Estaba enfurecida y lo sabía.**_

_**- ¿Qué rayos les pasa? ¿Acaso intentan darme órdenes? Siempre hice caso a todo lo que ideaban en mi vida, ni una maldita queja. Tengo 18 años ¡Mierda! Odio que me excluyan y traten como a una jodida mocosa, nunca se pusieron a pensarlo ¿Acaso no lo entienden?..¡¡He dejado de serlo hace mucho tiempo!!-**_

_**- ¡Sakura! ¡Detente YA!- Grito enfurecida Kisame mientras su enrojecido rostro trataba de componerse. Luego de un breve lapso, el cual permitió que ambas demos un respiro, la mujer comenzó a erguirse y encaminar hacía la cocina, para antes de voltear proseguir.**_

_**- Había olvidado decirte…- Comenzó Kisame al tiempo que nuevamente alzaba mi vista hacía ella.-…La celebración a la cual hace unos días concurriste, aquella organizada por la reconocida marca **__**Kaskasuki-**_

_**- ¿Qué hay con eso?- Respondí casi al acto, sacamente.**_

_**- Me habías informado que por un repentino golpe de presión debiste de regresar antes de hora a casa y que, por obvias razones, no pudiste siquiera escuchar ni ver al representante de dicha empresa… ¿No es así?-**_

_**- Eso fue lo que ocurrió ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-**_

_**- Sakura…solo deseaba asegurarme…imagino que lo que dijiste fue verdad, solo que-**_

_**-Al grano- Indique. Para luego darme cuenta que ambas mejillas de la anciana estaban algo...húmedas-**_

_**- Es que… tu tío estaba realmente disgustado hasta el punto de casi despedirme, debido a que había permitido tu asistencia a aquella celebración… debo decir que fue un gran salvavidas el hecho de que no hayas presenciado del todo la reunión-**_

_**- Sigues con lo mismo, sabes que Kaskasuki es una empresa internacional y-**_

_**- Fue un error el haberte permitido asistir… se que no lo volverás a hacerlo-Agacho su cabeza, cerrando aquellas hermosas orbes.**_

_**Antes de podes abrir mi boca para emitir alguna otra queja ante aquella afirmación, la mujer elevo su vista instantáneamente**_

_**-Sakura…es una orden- Informó con determinación.**_

_**-Debes de seguir lo que Gaara ha proscrito… ni una palabra más- Sentenció, dando por cerrada la conversación.**_

_**Fin flash back**_

Alcance a visualizar, entre aquella muchedumbre, un modesto escritorio de recepción en el cual se encontraban tres personas apropiadamente vestidas como empleados del lugar. Me acerque con detenimiento hacia una de las encargadas, tratando de parecer lo más despreocupada posible, cosa que no resulto fácil.

- Disculpe, buenos días, necesitaría saber en que sala se llevará a cabo la reunión prevista por el Sr. Shisuma Nuri, si no es mucha molestia- Pregunte seriamente.

La muchacha me miro de soslayo, un tanto extrañada por aquella pregunta tan directamente formulada- ¿Me permitiría su identificación, por favor?-.

Maldición. Mis nervios nuevamente se agolpaban por todo mi sistema.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no tenía ni porque estar un ápice nerviosa… no a partir se este momento.

- Sakura Haruno- Respondí increíblemente calmada luego de un lapso de tiempo. La muchacha aun seguía mirándome extrañamente, como tratando de descifrar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquel momento, intentando intimidarme lentamente.

- No, no me refería a su nombre- Respondió largando una infantil risita- Debe de enseñarme sus papeles de identificación para así comunicarla-.

_Mierda_

- ¿Co-como dice?- Pregunte aturdida, de veras parecía una completa estupida. La muchacha nuevamente dirigió su vista hacía mi, un tanto divertida ¿Acaso estaba burlándose? Resople hastiada debido a mi notoria impaciencia. Rápidamente aquella muchacha no tardo en responder.

- Como explicarle… los excedentes que verifiquen su posición, el estado de su empresa, si es que tiene una… - ¿¡Eh!? ¿Que diablos te pasa maldita atrevida? claro que la tengo, uyyy ya veras.

-¿Disculpe? Creo que si no fuera la presidenta de una empresa prestigiada no estaría aquí… ¿Usted que dice, eh?- Dije con uno de mis mejores métodos de sarcasmo.

Ella me dirigió una mirada algo sorprendida al principio, para luego dar espacio al enfado- _¡Ja! Estupida, como si fueses a pasarme por ensima-._

- Hm… bueno es algo joven todavía, comprendo su inexperiencia- Dedujo sin más. Estaba a punto de echármele ensima y así arrancarle esos desastrosos cabellos carcomidos por tintura rojiza, al tiempo en que escuche otra voz alzarse detrás de mis espaldas.

- A lo que ella se refiere, es a su identificación por la OSE, señorita- Agregó un muchacho, el cual parecía demasiado gentil a comparación de la araña peluda que había consultado antes.

- ¡Ah! ¡Con que eso era!- Agregué alzando la vos deliberadamente, mientras sacaba de mi pequeño bolso una carpeta prolijamente ordenada. Se la entregue cuidadosamente al momento que aquella muchacha, sin siquiera hacer amagos por recibirla, voltio su rostro hacia el retrovisor de una de las computadoras y comenzó a teclear, ignorando por completo mi presencia.

Miré indignada aquel muchacho que había acudido en mi ayuda. Por su parte él suspiró, seguramente abochornado por la actitud de su acompañante, y estiró sus brazos para alcanzar el bendito documento.

Luego de chequear y releer durante unos minutos, al fin comunicó.

- Es un placer que haya asistido, Señorita, ahora mismo le indicaré donde queda el salón…sígame por favor- Mi cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente. Por un momento pensé que había algo malo con los archivos. Suspiré y miré por última vez, con aires de suficiencia a aquella arpía peliteñida, la cual correspondió mi mirada frunciendo su ceño y volteando su cuerpo, ignorándome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guau…era la primera vez que veía tanta cantidad de gente reunida. Parecía más una disputa de debate político a una reunión de comité de empresas. Observe con detenimiento mis alrededores, estaba lleno de gente importante, o al menos eso parecía: Vestidos formalmente y charlando con copas de champagne y enormes habanos sobre sus bocas. Me sentía desencajar completamente, en su mayoría eran personas algo adultas a mi parecer y no me complacía entrelazar palabras con alguna de ellas, solo estaba allí para escuchar al Sr. Shisuma y luego si tenía la oportunidad, porque no, podría opinar.

_-Lo que debes hacer ahora es darte a conocer por los demás asociados de este círculo comercial-_

Las palabras de Kisame-san resonaban por mi cabeza sin cesar… ¿Cómo podría si aquellas personas eran 50 años mayores que yo? No las conocía siquiera, no conocía a nadie vinculado a ese tramo en realidad. Me senté delicadamente en uno de sus cómodos asientos, maldiciéndome internamente por ser lo bastante cobarde y antisocial del mundo. Tomé una copa de champagne y cerré los ojos, tratando de relajarme. Al momento de hacerlo una voz en el micrófono comenzó a articular.

- Hola, muy buenas tardes a todos, gracias por concurrir…la verdad que hemos tenido suerte esta vez ¿Eh? Jeje- Esa vos provenía del encargado de la compañía: El Sr. Shisuma. Al fin las cosas volvían a tornarse mejor, un elocuente discurso devolvería el buen humor a mis venas.

---------

Tres horas… ¿Wft? El tiempo en verdad vuela cuando menos lo esperas. Nunca había estado tan concentrada en mi vida. Todo lo que aquel hombre expresaba y daba a entender, concordaba con mis opiniones…era genial. De a momento comenzó a discutirse sobre la importancia de llevar a cabo un enlace confidencial por parte de algunas empresas, las más importantes del país claro esta.

El Sr. Shisume afirmaba que era una estrategia muy congeniada y que, si daba resultado, terminaría beneficiando a todo el clan de empresarios textiles.

Yo por mi lado, me encontraba fascinada por aquel hombre, era un completo genio, lo admiraba como nunca. Pero el brillo en mis verdes orbes se hundió debido a la frustración de los demás mandos. No todos estaban de acuerdo con aquel hombre…a decir verdad, la mayoría estaba en disconformidad.

Lo miré por unos segundos; Shisume-san luchaba por defender su postura, recibiendo murmullos contradictorios por parte de la audición.

No podía dejar que se de por vencido, le hacía falta algo de apoyo. Así que, sin más, tome el pequeño micrófono que se asomaba a escasos centímetros de mi barbilla y lo encendí. Mis nervios colapsaron en mí nuevamente, cerré mis ojos… una Haruno jamás se rinde.

- D-disculpen- Todos se quedaron en un total silencio, el salón enmudeció de a momento mientras millones de miradas se posaban en mi persona lentamente.

_Ups…_Ya no había vuelta atrás…debía hacerlo…

- H-he estado oyendo atentamente la demanda del Sr. Shisume y creo… creo que, tal como nos ha informado, su oferta es más que conveniente, es fabulosa. Solo piénsenlo, si unimos nuestras ideas y proyectos de trabajo en una instancia, esto nos proporcionaría mucha mayor rapidez en el avance de planificaciones y toma de decisiones en cuanto a las fábricas, tanto semi como ultra textiles, y en cuant-

- No lo creo conveniente - Afirmó una voz masculina.

- ¿Y por qué no? Quisiera saber…- pregunte deliberante.

- Todavía eres demasiado joven para estar al tanto de todo nuestro mandato, creo que no deberías de opinar-

_Que…¿¿ ¡QUÉ!??_

- C-creo que estoy al tanto de todo lo que concierne a la economía mercantil textil del país, y hasta puedo garantizar que poseo algunos conocimientos a escala mundial, señor, además por si usted no sabe… la compañía Kurochi, figura como primera empresa cinco estrellas de todo el Japón…es decir que recibe legalmente el mejor nivel por sobre todas las empresas que están presentes hoy en día aquí… ¿O no es así acaso? Pues como mi Tío Gaara Haruno no se encuentra presente debido a un compromiso que debió atender urgentemente, estoy hoy yo aquí suplantándolo…legalmente…mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, futura presidenta de esta empresa y, por lo que me respecta, debo tener igual y mejor trato y respeto. Y respecto a lo que dijo sobre mi inexperiencia, debido a mi insuficiencia de edad…lo creo absurdo…ya que, si el Sr. Gaara Haruno no me hubiera considerado digna de tal cargo… uno de más de 500.000 empleados a su disposición hubiera tomado mi lugar como suplente hoy mismo…¿No lo cree?-

Silencio se torno llenando mí alrededor por unos minutos. Luego logré oír algunos murmullos…me sentía frustrada, jamás había hablado tan "seriamente" frente a tanta cantidad de personas, con tanta seguridad de mi misma. _-¡Guaw! es una señal de madures… ¿No lo crees?- _…como sea, espero recibir una respuesta lo antes posible, ya no aguanto tanto silencio… esto esta extenuándome y siquiera a pasado medio día.

- ¿U-usted dice ser hija del fallecido Renreu Haruno?- Preguntó nuevamente aquella vos que en un principio trato de excluirme.

- Así es, ¿Acaso hay algún problema con ello?- Respondí estupefacta por aquella entupida pregunta tan nerviosamente pronunciada.

Al terminar de formular dicho comentario, millones de voces y murmullos audibles comenzaron a hacerse presentes en aquel instante. No entiendo, ¿Por qué rayos me miran de ese modo? ¡No estoy mintiendo joder!

- Momento por favor- Comenzó a pronunciar Shisume-san, tratando de tranquilizar a la muchedumbre y mejorar el panorama- Es suficiente…- Nuevamente mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse, por fin el Sr. Shisume arreglaría todo este malentendido en menos de un minuto, realmente aquella gente estaba comenzando a exasperarme.

- Indudablemente aquí hay un pequeño error, Señorita- ¿Eh? de seguro oí mal ¿No? ¿Acaso este hombre esta diciendo que este maldito escándalo esta siendo ocasionado por mí?

- Esta claro que hay un error, Sr.Shisume, fui invitada cordialmente a asistir aquí y-

- Claro, usted sí fue invitada…pero eso no le da derecho a ocupar cargos que no le corresponde, si me permite decirlo- Interrumpió. Esto no esta gustándome nada

¿Ocupar cargos que no me corresponden? ¿Qué es todo esto?

- N-no logró comprender… ¿A qué se refiere? Los cargos que estoy ocupando son los correctos, soy la futura heredera de-

- ¡Por favor Señorita! Creo que fue suficiente. Usted es una más de las representantes oficiales de la corporación Kurochi, y esto no le da principios como para burlarse de nosotros, ni del nombre del Sr. Gaara…esto una vergüenza-

- No, esto es una equivocación grave-Respondí alzando un poco el tono de voz, esto si que no podía estar pasándome a mí…estaban confundiéndome de seguro con alguien más.

-No soy ninguna representante de la empresa, ni mucho menos…soy la sobrina del actual presidente de la empresa, eso mismo dice en los papeles yo- Nuevamente fui interrumpida.

- ¡Traedme de inmediato los papeleos de esta mujer!- Gritó eufórico el Sr. Shisume con notorio enfado en su tono de habla. Y yo que pensé que era un hombre ideal, estaba comenzando a tomarle confianza , cuando de pronto se pone a escandalizar el circo de monos que cada ves aumentan para peor sus sombrías y secantes miradas. Esperé con notorio nerviosismo hasta que uno de los empleados entró corriendo trayendo aquellos benditos papales que serían, al cavo de unos segundos, mi salvación.

Observé con detenimiento el pliegue en el rostro del Sr. Shisume al momento de leerlos, su rostro se veía contraído en un principio, pero luego se disipó, mostrando una no muy grata sonrisa de lado.

Tomó los papeles sosteniéndolos por ambos lados, dirigió su vista hacía el frente para luego encontrarse con mi serio semblante y... entonces…comenzó a despedazar los documentos, destrozándolos de manera prudente y lenta, dejando entreves añicos de lo que era el proscrito.

Mis verdes orbes comenzaron a ensancharse a más no poder… ¡No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo! Aquellos papeles eran los que testificaban y garantizaban mi actual postura y, ahora solo quedaban diminutos trozos.

- P-pero ¿¡Qué rayos cree que esta haciendo!? ¡Deténgase en este mismo instante o sino- Demandé gritando.

- O sino ¿Qué?- Respondió alzando su vos grave y áspera- Sus papeles solo delegan en su contra, señorita- Vociferó- Estos anuncian que no es más que una empleada de la empresa, sin menor importancia. Siquiera es una representante de la empresa como para acudir a dicha reunión-

- ¡Claro que no! Esto es un grave error yo-

- ¡Usted nada! ¡Salga de inmediato de mi vista si no quiere que la corran de su trabajo por usurpar puestos legítimos y ajenos!-

- ¿Eh? pues claro que no lo haré, si me permite explicar que- Traté de agregar, totalmente aturdida y desconcertada. Mi tío Gaara era el que había enviado dichos papeleos y no creí ver ningún error en ellos, o al menos eso pensé.

- Seguridad, encárguense de ella- Gritó otra voz femenina por uno de los auriculares. Cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos colarse por sobre mis hombros, mis pupilas se dilataron y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no de miedo o nervios, sino de completa rabia y cólera.

Aquellas voces altaneras por parte de la gente allí presente comenzaban a aplacarse y hacerse menos audible, debido a que estaban alejándome lo suficiente de la sala principal.

Lo primero que pensé fue que aquellos mamuts iban a echarme a rastras del edificio, debido a mi inoportuna actuación allí dentro…pero por suerte pasó todo lo contrario. Me sentaron tranquilamente en uno de los cómodos sofás de recepción y una de las empleadas que estaba allí me ofreció un pequeño vasito con agua y una píldora antinervios… Pues claro, era de esperarse. Me encontraba de lo más deplorable.

Mi rostro estaba entre azulado y púrpura, mis ojos en un total ensimismamiento y mi cuerpo aun no respondía del asombro. No quise pararme a pensar, trate de relajarme, esperaría a hablar nuevamente a solas con el Sr. Shisuma al finalizar el encuentro.

_- Tengo una idea. Depende de ti si quieres llevarla a cabo o no-_

La vos de Ino hacía ecos en mis adentros, una y otra vez sin parar. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no había rastros de cierre del encuentro. Así que pregunté amablemente a aquella empleada si sabía aproximadamente a que hora terminaría.

- Diez en punto, Señorita- Afirmó. Genial…eran recién las nueve; esto me daría un poco más de tiempo para llevar a cavo el recurrente plan Yamanaca. No que fuera gran cosa…pero no era tan mala idea después de todo:

Como primera instancia, tanto Ino como yo buscaríamos datos e información detallada sobre el tal muchacho llamado Sasuke; cada una investigaría por su cuenta. Ino había intentado rastrear datos, hacía unos días, en unos libros que había conseguido por medio de unos compañeros de facultad, Chouji y Shino, los cuales tenían relación con altas empresas mercantiles del país, generalmente las más importantes. Había conseguido también un pequeño recorte periodístico referido al evento al cual fui participe unos días atrás, pero no había menciones directas sobre algún Sasuke…tampoco en alguno de sus libros…todo era demasiado extraño.

Era imposible que no fuera reconocido, al menos, en alguna revista discreta…no me cabía en la cabeza que hubiera asistido a aquella celebración tan importante y no fuera reconocido en algo. Hasta algunas fotografías mías de pequeña salieron en portadas o periódicos, siendo solo una niña. Pero luego la afirmación de Ino acudió a mi cerebro aclarando todas mis posibles dudas.

_- Cuando acudas a la reunión del tal Sr. Shisume, adéntrate en algún maquinador, o trata de infiltrarte en alguna libreta o formulario, ya que según Chouji todos los archivos empresariales y suminístrales de todas las empresas mundiales y locales, se encuentran adentrados allí…eso sí, ten sumo cuidado con lo que haces, Sakura-_

Me erguí lentamente, estaba decidida. Mis pies automáticamente comenzaron a dirigirme hacía aquel muchacho de recepción que en un principio hizo safarme de un posible problema. No se porque, pero mi instinto femenino me repetía y convencía que recibiría ayuda por parte de él ya que había notado, para mi suerte, como miraba embobadamente mis atributos físicos de reojo hacía ya algunas horas atrás. Lo encontré sentado en aquel mismo lugar donde lo había visto antes, sin la presencia de aquella escandalosa mujer que tenía de acompañante, para mi suerte.

Dirigí mis pasos contoneándome un tanto provocativa, mientras el esquivaba a duras penas mi eventual comportamiento. Llegué hasta allí y junto a un guiñe de ojo proseguí con mi astuta maniobra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya, Chester, estoy terminando, aguarda unos segundos más- Agregué silenciosamente.

Vaya, aun no puedo creer lo que las mujeres podemos lograr a veces. Solo mover un poco las nalgas y aquel depravado había caído rendidito a mis pies. Costo un poco convencerlo de que mis intenciones eran buenas, que solo trataba de buscar una identificación en particular, no husmear secretamente archivos prohibidos.

Teclee el ordenador a mil por segundo, tratando de descifrar lo más antes posible alguna pista.

Al buscar Sasuke en la agenda no había funcionado, eso significaba que no era registrado local, es decir, era registrado internacional, extranjero talvez.

Intente registrarlo en nombres de posibles empresas famosas y prestigiadas del Japón. Y tampoco, no había respuesta alguna. Comencé a impacientarme y fije dirección hacía otras empresas mundiales, de mayor prestigio…aunque sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que no tuviera suerte.

Algo inmediatamente llamo mi atención…una imagen…por Kami, ¡Era una fotografía suya! ¡De sasuke!

-¡Te encontré, maldita sea!- Grite enorgullecida.

-Señorita Sakura, por favor apresúrese, necesito regresar a mi puesto- Incentivo algo asustado Chester, mientras miraba impacientemente a través del pasillo, por su alguien pasaba.

-¡No!, no en mi mejor momento- Declaré entusiasmada, riendo con picardía, mirando en el retrovisor la imagen más preciada. No habían demasiados datos que acompañaban la imagen solo un simple Sasuke. U

Presione por sobre su nombre y algunos datos más dejaron entreverse:

**Sasuke.U**

**Fecha inscripta: 12/7**

**Edad: 28 años**

**Localidad: Owari-Japón**

**Result-**

-Sakura… lo digo enserio- Suspiró Chester, acercándose a mí sigilosamente… oh no, esto no iba a ser bueno. Tenía que terminar todo esto, todavía había cosas por leer y-

-Joder, Me meterás en líos mujer- Ronroneo cerca de mi oído. Mis nervios comenzaron a hacerse presentes, olvidándome de todo, haciendo que mi vista desmesurada no se despegue ni un segundo de la pantalla, y que mis dedos no cesen de presionar velozmente el teclado. Inspiré entrecortadamente al sentir unos labios vagar por mi cuello- _Maldición ¡En que nos has metido!-_ Resignaba mi inner.

Cerré los ojos, no aguantaba la proximidad...me espantaba por así decirlo. Aleje violentamente mi rostro del de Chester. El rápidamente tomó mis manos, presionándolas. Negué con la cabeza automáticamente…no lo quería cerca de mí.

- Sakura, vamos chiquita, no me dejes así eh-

_Estupida, estupida, estupida Sakura ¡Estupida!_

¿¡Y ahora que hago!? Maldición ¿Por qué a mí? Si lo ignoró por completo, él de seguro informaría a todo el empresarial de mi ultraja, y de seguro me esposarían e iría a la cárcel por doble causa; Por usurpa cargos y por metiche... Ambas causas no son del todo validas, pero aun así ¿Quién iba a creer lo contrario?

Estoy perdida, mierda…tengo que detener esto.

- Chester...N-no detente, no q-quiero-

- Suéltala - Ordenó una voz a mis espaldas. Petrificados, ambos decidimos voltear para reconocer a unos metros una nítida silueta enmarcada y masculina. Chester enseguida soltó su agarre y se irguió inmediatamente para quedar frente a…

_Oh Dios no, no por favor no_

_Sasuke… ¿Qué hace él aquí?_

-Sa-sasuke-Pronuncie, aun sin asimilar lo que mis ojos estaban presenciando.

Él me observo por breves segundos, con total enfado, para luego fijar sus penetrantes y asesinas orbes sobre el pobre y débil muchacho.

- Tú- Dijo señalando a Chester con evidente enojo- Te largas de aquí, ahora- Ordeno sin algún tipo de cortesía.

-S-si si Señor- ¿Señor? ¿Acaso-

- Algo más… - Agregó seriamente- Si intentas decir algo, estas despedido-

- N-nada saldrá de aquí Señor, lo juro- Aseguro el empleado con total nerviosismo para luego salir corriendo torpemente por el pasillo.

_Oh, no… ahora si sería mi fin_

Él nuevamente enfoco sus negros ojos sobre los míos, mientras acercaba sus pasos hacía donde me encontraba. Me giré por completo quedando frente al monitor, mire la pantalla por un lapso y –

¡Oh no! ¡Maldición la pantalla! ¡La fotografía!

Mis manos se agolparon decididamente sobre el Mouse conduciéndolo hacía la flecha que indicaba el cierre de la ventana. Ese sujeto derrochaba miedo por donde pisase, realmente me intimidaba, no quería hacerlo enfadar yo-

De repente, sentí sobre mis débiles manos otras fuertes y punzantes, las cuales conducían los movimientos del mouse hacía lado opuesto al que me dirigía, impidiendo que cerrase la ventana. Era tarde.

_Joder…esta viendo su fotografía en la pantalla. _

Mis ojos se posaron en su frío perfil, él aun no emitía movimiento alguno y sus ojos aún estaban compenetrados ante dicho espectáculo. De soslayo, sus filosa mirada se clavó rápidamente sobre mí, manteniendo aun su postura a un lado del ordenador. Todavía no emitía palabra, solo me contemplaba sigilosamente sin dar a relucir algún tipo de expresión en su semblante.

- Sasuke, no quise, yo- Comencé a balbucear, para ser luego, rudamente interrumpida.

-¿Por qué haces esto, niña?- Preguntó, para mi sorpresa. El término "Niña" no me agradó en lo absoluto, pero aun así la forma en que lo pronunciaba hacía estremecer hasta al más valiente.

- Puedo explicarte, es-

- No te vas a ir sin hacerlo- Agregó seriamente- Así que mejor hazlo ya-

Se voltio sobre uno de los asientos, irguiéndose, y hundió una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo, haciendo que la mano restante se posicionará sobre su cadera.

Una pose algo ¿sensual? Pues sí…era demasiado atractivo. Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que apabilaban mi mente. Debía de pensar que le diría.

- Esta bien, trataré de hacerlo- Comencé a decir- Pero antes…-

Él levanto su cabeza curioso por lo que acababa de proponer

-Promete que, lo que paso hoy… no saldrá de aquí- Le sugerí mirándolo fijamente

con mis manos juntas en mi pecho, implorándole.

-Hmp- Pronunció simplemente- ¿Acaso me crees estupido?-

Lo mire totalmente anonada por su comentario

- Eso dependerá, niña- dijo exasperante, impacientado por que lo tenía que comunicarle.

Trague saliva antes de continuar…esto no me traería buenas consecuencias, lo presentía.

_To be continuing_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Konishiwa**_

**¿Como han estado? ¿Les gusto? Ayyy esperó que sii! **

**Como verán… no soy muy precisa en el romance SasuSaku hasta ahora..**

**Lo que pasa es que recién están conociéndose y, me parece medio mal que ya comiencen con temas picantes, como en algunos fics sucede…**

**Además ustedes saben bien como es en realidad el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke tanto en manga como en anime…es un amor demasiado…oculto, por parte de Sasuke, pero tiene su toque romántico, ese gracias ultimo de Sasuke deja mucho que desear **

… **Además vale decir que no sabemos si esta pareja quedará o si será Sakura y Naruto O.o**

**¡Toco madera porque no sea cierto! XDXD**

**Quedará con Sasuke! Sisi , sin dudas**

**Recuerden que también Naruto esta en esta historia, yy..Todo puede ser posible **

**Muajaaja O.o que mala soy **

**Bueno, me voy yendo…Espero IMPACIENTE sus reviews**

**Y cuando digo impaciente, lo digo multiplicado por tres )**

**Me cuentan TODO, si les gusta, si no **

**Everything!**

**JA NE y Gracias!!**


	9. Desbordes

**Weight of the World **

**Chapter 9- Desbordes **

- Esta bien, trataré de hacerlo- Comencé a decir- Pero antes…-

Él levanto su cabeza curioso por lo que acababa de proponer

-Promete que, lo que paso hoy… no saldrá de aquí- Le sugerí mirándolo fijamente

Con mis manos juntas en mi pecho, implorándole.

-Hmp- Pronunció simplemente- ¿Acaso me crees estupido?-

Lo mire totalmente anonada por su comentario

- Eso dependerá, niña- dijo exasperante, impacientado por que lo tenía que comunicarle.

Trague saliva antes de continuar…esto no me traería buenas consecuencias, lo presentía.

**--------------------------**

Cerré los ojos considerablemente por unos breves minutos tratando de pensar, relajarme talvez. Aquel muchacho aun seguía con su inmutada postura, con una de sus manos sobre la cadera y su cuerpo levemente apoyado contra la pared, piernas cruzadas y cabeza algo inclinada; se notaba algo desinteresado como si nada ocurriese pero desafiante a la ves, a la espera de mi tan incierta respuesta.

Por mi parte yo me encontraba a decir verdad, algo anonada, maldiciendo a mi suerte y al infortunado destino que había hecho posible este único e inigualable encuentro.

¡Por Kami! ¿Qué le diría? No soy buena para esto de las excusas, aunque vale aclarar que en algunas circunstancias me funciona…pero ¿Como podría resultarme acaso con un sujeto tan frívolo como el que tenía enfrente?

No sería tarea fácil para nadie esta claro decirlo, hasta me causa temor pensar en el hecho de mentirle. Su astuta mirada altanera y bonachona hace que mis nervios se alteren a cada segundo y que mis dientes automáticamente se presionen por sobre mi mandibula.

Su persistente y penetrante mirada no ha parado de analizarme una y otra vez, pareciendo llevar a cabo un interminable recorrido por todo mi rostro como intentando descifrar lo que estoy pensando decirle. Y lo peor de todo es que no he concretado nada aun.

¿Qué le diría?

_-Hola, estaba pasando por aquí y por mera casualidad vi tu fotografía junto con tus datos en el retrovisor del ordenador y pues- ¡_Sí claro! Anda, búrlate... ¡Arggg! ¡Maldita conciencia! quisiera verte aquí en mí lugar a ver que tanto haces, de seguro lo echarías todo a perder. Ya tengo suficiente con todo esto y no me vendría para nada bien tu inútil "ayuda" en este preciso instante. Así que mejor te vuelves por donde saliste y dejas de atormentarme por alguna temporada ¿Vale?

De pronto, mientras seguía con mi ardua tarea de recriminarme mentalmente, logré oír un audible gruñido proveniente de aquel intrigante pelinegro. De seguro estaba impacientándose y por mi lado…aun no tenía que contestarle.

Diablos Sakura ¡Piensa en algo!

- ¿Vas a hablar o qué?- Mencionó notoriamente disgustado Sasuke, interrumpiendo mi concentración y nuevamente haciendo que mi cuerpo pareciera más bien una gelatina humana ¿Es qué tanto le temía? A decir verdad, no tenía apariencia de ser una persona agresiva. Su cuerpo era demasiado marcado a mi parecer pero no derrochaba alguna señal de inducir violencia…aunque su intacto y pálido semblante junto con su leve pero presente ceño fruncido, hacía que cualquiera se intimidase con tal solo echarle un rápido vistazo. Además el solo hecho de pensar en la forma en la que me trato tan salvajemente en aquella celebración, hicieron disipar todas mis anteriores dudas.

Tomé un largo respiro antes de decir lo que estaba pensado. Tendría que hacerle convencer de que nada extraño estaba siendo amasado por mis manos. Solo la mera curiosidad talvez, por saber un poco más sobre aquel misterioso hombre. Aunque no sabría que tipo de reacción iba a recibir por parte de él, ya que se veía sumamente enfadado por la demora de mi explicación.

- Esta bien– Comenté- Me atrapaste- Al oír esto él respondió alzando una de sus cejas como señal de sorpresa y luego mantuvo su punzante mirada sobre mis verdes ojos. Lo observe algo confundida por aquella acción, parecía curioso por mí preciada aclaración.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Exclamó seriamente, con total firmeza mientras cerraba sus ojos, impacientado.

-¿A qué me refiero?- Volví a preguntar irónicamente, o más bien pensando inconcientemente en vos alta. No podía creer como aquel pelinegro era tan jodidamente descarado o simplemente irracional al preguntarme aquello – Estarás bromeando ¿No?- Mencioné. Pero al no oír respuesta alguna, nuevamente recapitule.

-Mira Sasuke -Comencé a decir seriamente- Es que…jamás te he visto antes, no recuerdo haberte conocido en alguna otra empresa ni he oído escuchar mencionarte en el comité cuando mi padre aun continuaba vivo ¿Entiendes? ¿Cómo diablos crees que tomaría todo lo ocurrido anteriormente?- Eleve mi tono de vos tratando de que realmente aquel sujeto se tome mis palabras bien en serio.

- ¿Ocurrido anteriormente?- Comentó interrumpiendo secamente mi comentario.

¡Oh vamos! ¿Ahora me dirá que no recuerda haberme visto antes? Esa pregunta logro que mi corazón diera un vuelco. Sin saber porque temí a que lo hiciera y sentí mi pecho contraerse a tal punto de hacerme llorar. Me contuve, él solo estaba jugando conmigo. Respiré hondo y me dedique a explicarle con mayor claridad.

- M-me refiero al hecho de que te haya encontrado más de una ves fuera de nuestro ámbito de trabajo. Aquel día en el acantilado, tú me salvaste cuando intenté…cuando yo… si no hubiese sido por ti yo…- Una pequeña lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, rápidamente la quite con mi mano libre. No iría a permitir que me viese débil, no cuando realmente estaba atinando a hacerle comprender y responder a mis preguntas. No iría a permitir que Sasuke se burlase de mí.

- No interesa eso ahora- Comentó, posando sus pesadas orbes azabaches sobre mí seriamente, con su semblante algo endurecido. Lo mire demasiado sorprendida ¿Como podía ser tan fría una persona? Esta bien, tiene razón. Esa no es excusa para meterme en sus expedientes. Pero el punto es otro; acababa de mencionar un hecho en el cual él fue el único participe y capaz de entender mi incontenible sufrimiento y…sin embargo su respuesta tan seca y desinteresada hacía que mi corazón extrañamente se encogiera.

¿Qué me esta pasando? Más lágrimas brotaron de mis bellos orbes jade y una sonrisa triste e irónica se dibujo en mi semblante. Intente nuevamente llevar la conversación.

- Lo se. Se que lo que ocurrió hace unos meses no es motivo para entrometerme en tus archivos…lo lamento- Recalque sin mucho esfuerzo antes de que un improvisto recuerdo se colara en mis cabeza. Mis ojos se cerraron instantáneamente por unos minutos intentando calmar mis angustias, no sabría si decírselo…él acababa de comunicarme que no le interesaba pero.. Abrí mis ojos y comencé a observarlo detenidamente. Imagine que en su rostro presenciaría una victoria absoluta debido a mí digno arrepentimiento.

Pero por el contrario, él había quedado algo sorprendido por lo anunciado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su actual comportamiento volvió a resurgir acompañado con una irónica y cruel sonrisa de costado.

- Hmp- Emitió- No eres más que una débil inepta- Sentenció, saltando literalmente de su asiento y volviéndose para el lado de la salida. Sus pasos lentamente comenzaron a ser audibles en ese lapso de silencio.

Por mi parte…no había reacción alguna. Aun sus últimas palabras seguían envolviendo y acechando mi mente haciendo que entrara en un profundo trance de ensimismamiento. Seguía estática, sin mover un solo músculo, con la mirada perdida y los labios entreabiertos.

- Olvida todo lo que ha pasado- Comenzó nuevamente a articular aquella voz masculina.

- Pasaré por alto...- Señaló, al tiempo que tomaba uno de los libros alojados en una pequeña estantería y lo lanzaba con furia, con una completa velocidad y fuerza sobrehumana, directamente hacia el computador acoplado justo frente mi postura -…lo que has hecho-

La maquina instantáneamente cayó pesadamente hacia uno de mis lados sin rozarme. Pero aún así un pequeño grito salió impulsivamente de mis labios, empujado por la repentina acción que había hecho que comenzará involuntariamente a temblar.

Parpadee un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad. Ese ruido había provocado que mi mente en blanco retome colores y que mí nublada vista lograra visualizar.

Moví mi torso un poco volviendo mi rostro hacia aquella figura, la cual en ese preciso instante comenzaba a darse la vuelta nuevamente y dirigirse hacía la puerta.

¿Como podía ser tan cruel?

Mis ojos comenzaron a ensancharse y nuevamente se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Pero no generadas por la culpa o el arrepentimiento, sino que eran lágrimas formadas por total odio y rencor hacía él. Mis temblorosas manos comenzaron a arroyar sin cuidado mis ropajes mientras que mi seño se fruncía lentamente haciendo que mi rostro enrojeciera debido al terrible ardor que sentía en mi alma.

Lo observe detenidamente hasta llegar hacia la entrada donde sus pasos finalizaron. Una de sus gélidas y pálidas manos alcanzó el picaporte emitiendo un prepotente chirrido al momento de abrir la puerta. Antes de alzarse a encaminar el recorrido voltio pausadamente su rostro. Si quiera me miraba, tan solo dirigió su vista por sobre sus hombros a uno de sus lados y comenzó a hablar.

- Espero no tener que volver a verte- Emitió crudamente; escupiendo cada palabra como si se tratase de veneno. Definitivamente aquel hombre no estaba acostumbrado a que se le faltase el respeto y menos si se trataba de un simple empleado, como en ese momento le era yo a sus ojos.

De seguro era un empresario prestigioso y egoísta, que no le importaba ni un ápice el bienestar de sus profesionales y empleados, sino solo el propio mismo.

Aunque por otro lado… talvez tenía razón. Talvez no debí involucrarme tanto en todo este asunto. Talvez él solo me ayudo en su momento por mera casualidad o solo por coincidencia. Talvez solo lo hizo porque no pensó que era uno de sus tantos empleados, y al descubrirlo, eso solo lo abochorno y lo hizo querer borrar aquel acontecimiento.

Talvez fue solo eso y nada más…talvez no debí haberme hecho toda la historia.

O eso pensé, no sino después de oír algo que verdaderamente llamo mi atención o quizás solo me sorprendió.

_- Sakura-_

Escuché casi imperceptible. Como si se tratase de una leve pronunciación, un inaudible susurro. Pero alcance a oírlo y eso me basto. Eso me basto para recordar aquel momento en que había salido pronunciado de él mi nombre por primera vez. Aquel momento en el cual no supe que decir.

_**Flash back**_

_**-¿PERO QUE RAYOS LE OCURRE? ¡YA! ¡SUELTEME!- Grité. Él tapó mi boca con su mano haciendo presión tan arduamente, que un hilillo de sangre brotó por la comisura de mis labios. Cuando me di cuenta de esto una pequeña lagrima escapo de mis orbes algo nublados. Él se dio cuenta de esto y solo me soltó el agarre, sin mover su mano.**_

_**-Escúchame, lárgate de aquí ¡ahora!- Ordenó siguiendo con su vista fija en mí, destapando de a poco su mano de mi boca.**_

_**- Lie…mi coche no llega sino hasta las 5.00- Dije dirigiendo mi vista al suelo.**_

_**Ante lo dicho gruño molesto tomándome de la muñeca bruscamente, encaminándome hacía el lado opuesto de las mesas y la música.**_

_**- Onegai, suélteme ya…no diré nada- Le suplique, ya estaba comenzando a asustarme .No entendía nada, es como si fuera mi destino encontrarme con él pero en este caso…yo no necesitaba su ayuda… ¿O acaso eso pensaba?**_

_**- No puedo,**__Sakura__**-**_

_-Sakura-_

_**Fin flash back**_

Mis pensamientos se congelaron al oír unos fuertes pasos alejarse de donde yo me encontraba ¿Iría a marcharse? Nada de eso. Ahora tenía un argumento por el cual recriminarlo, no se safaría de esta dejándome así. Esta ves no me callaría, claro que no.

- ¿Sabes lo que eres?- Atine a decir tratando de entrever su reacción mientras el continuaba su carrera hacía la salida - Eres un cobarde-

Recalque, alzando la voz en medio de un incomodo silencio sepulcral por parte de ambos. Él tan solo había encaminado dos pasos al frente pero al oír mi comentario paro en seco.

Perfecto.

- Me da igual lo que pienses- Respondió tan secamente luego de un corto momento sin emitir palabras. Comenzó a avanzar hacia su cometido. Quería pararlo y pedirle una merecida respuesta…pero algo me decía que no saldría ilesa de todo esto.

Mis pasos involuntariamente me condujeron hacía la puerta antes de que Sasuke llegará a allí y, como si se tratase de un repentino impulso, bloquee la entrada con ambos brazos estirándolos a más no poder.

- Aun no he terminado- Amenacé lentamente con vos implacable y seria. Él se mostró un poco confuso al principio, debido a su notoria ceja levantada pero aun así luego de unos segundos reencarno a su antigua y arrogante postura. Me observo fijamente sin quitar su sucia mirada de la mía. Su semblante dejaba entrever cada ves más su impaciencia y sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a cerrarse tratando de mantener la calma.

- Te comportas como cría- Pareció decir al cabo de un tiempo, luego de largar un profundo y largo suspiro aun con los ojos cerrados- No estoy para juegos- Terminó de sentenciar esquivando despreocupadamente mi silueta. Entonces nuevamente actué sin pensármelo dos veces y volví a hacerle la misma jugarreta, poniéndome en su camino y entorpeciéndole el paso. Él por segunda vez me observó extrañado tratando de deducir si en verdad estaba siendo sincera con él o si solo estaba distrayéndole.

Aunque de seguro no estaba deduciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, ya que su rostro no enseñaba ondas de vida alguna. Lo mire durante un rato tratando de descifrar que pensaba o que estaba pasando por su mente en ese instante. Pero no resultó ya que al notarlo giró su rostro a un lado y se alejó desinteresadamente cruzándose de brazos.

- Esto es demasiado- Comencé lentamente diciendo, elevando mi tono de vos- ¡Estoy harta que me traten como a una maldita niña! ¿Qué no lo ven?- Lo observé exasperada mientras él seriamente moldeaba mi tenue y agitado rostro con sus profundos, y distantes ojos negros.

- Hmp- Acabó por decir luego de transcurrir unos pocos minutos ¿Eso era todo? Maldito arrogante.

-¿Y qué me dices de tí? ¡Eres tú quien se comporta como uno Sasuke!- Grite completamente aturdida mientras el interrumpía mis palabras con uno de sus turbios y secos comentarios.

- No me conoces- Afirmó fríamente, esquivando por completo mi presencia y tratando brusca e inútilmente de quitarme del camino. Yo por mi lado no iba a permitir que eso ocurriese. Por eso fue que me arme de valor y le enfrente, golpeando con mi espalda nuevamente la puerta para mantenerla cerrada y sellada bajo mis firmes brazos.

-¿Por que huyes de mi? ¿Qué he hecho para que me trates como lo haces?- Comencé nuevamente a interrogar, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Él solo me ignoraba dirigiéndome una fila y aguda mirada tratando de intimidarme al extremo. Pero eso no hizo más que despertar la fiera que por el momento descansaba en mí ser.

-Quítate- Ordenó

- ¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Acaso me golpearas como lo hiciste la última vez? ¿Raptarme quizás? ¿O acaso piensas besarme, sasuke? – Escupí, con una pequeña sonrisa irónica de lado mientras el me contemplaba con completa repulsión- Casi te agarra un ataque cuando me encontraste frente al computador ¿Qué tienes miedo a que descubra?- Silencio. Pase la mano por mis cabellos lentamente tratando de auto controlarme, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Por qué lo haces todo tan difícil! Yo solo quiero saber que es-

- No es asunto tuyo- Contesto sin inmutarse demasiado.

- ¡Lo ves! ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿A qué le temes?- Pregunté tratando de evitar que se rehusara a contestarme.

- Debo irme- Corrigió casi empujándome tratando de esquivar mis palabras, mi presencia. Estaba comenzando a cansarme su actitud tan cerrada ¿Por qué era así?

Quería ayudarlo ¿Qué no lo veía?

Antes de pasar al pasillo se giró mostrando su tenue y tensado rostro hacía el mió, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos.

- Sigues siendo molesta- Concluyó observando sigilosamente mi ahora desencajado y estupefacto rostro ¿M-molestia? El enojo comenzó a hacerse presente mientras mis mejillas enrojecían de a momento debido a la ira y mis orbes no paraban de crispar. Mis blancas manos arrugaban no tan delicadamente mi planchada e inmaculada falda color crema y mi cabello escondió por unos segundos mi rostro cabizbajo.

Al oír nuevamente aquellos pasos andar mi subconsciente comenzó a hacerse presente y a adueñarse de mi cuerpo y mente. No iría a darme por vencida ni a quedarme con la ultima palabra. Haruno Sakura no era así.

- ¡Jodido y maldito cobarde!!- Grité a todo pulmón, descargando mi furia contra aquella persona que no hacía más que confundirme cada día. No podía hacerle frente a su astuto ego ni a su elocuente y extraña forma de ser. Era demasiado raro en mí gritarle de tal forma a una persona diez años mayor, aunque en esta ocasión no tenía porque sentirme culpable.

La realidad es que el muchacho no hace más que exasperarme a todo momento y hasta ni yo reconozco en que me transformó cuando "platico", si es que puedo llamarlo así, escasas palabras con él.

Esta bien no tiene porque confiar tanto en mí, tampoco quiero que me de un ensayo de su vida personal. Lo único que me interesa es saber el porque de sus acciones, después de todo es algo racional. No es ilógico que pregunte la razón de porque aquella noche me había echado casi a patadas de la fiesta ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Me encontré a pocos segundos de terminar con mi ensimismamiento a mi ahora irreconocible postura. Mis ojos y cara estaban, además de extenuados e irritados, algo tensos. Mis manos aun seguían sosteniendo la falda sin descanso y con mayor opresión.

Mi cuerpo se había erguido por completo dejando al expuesto mi indescifrable y extraña actitud. Mis dientes se tensaron junto a mi mandíbula tratando de apaciguar aquellas terribles maldiciones que escaparían pronto de mi boca si era que aquel sujeto no se largaba de una buena ves.

Detuve mis pensamientos al momento en que Sasuke bruscamente tomó de mis brazos elevándolos hacía arriba, apresando duramente mis muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Acercó lentamente su rostro al mió, quedando a pocos centímetros de mi oído.

- Así que cobarde ¿Hmp?- Susurro gravemente mientras mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse debido al dolor que sentía en los músculos de mis muñecas apresadas.

- Sabes que no lo soy- Añadió, pero al no oír respuesta alguna comenzó a presionar más su cuerpo contra el mió, reforzando el agarre.

- Lo e-eres- Dije entrecortadamente mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a retorcijarse de dolor bajo el suyo. Él definitivamente no oía mis quejidos, por el contrario parecía estar metido bajo un completo trance.

Sus ojos no parecían ser los mismos mientras que su pálido rostro se encontraba tensionado a más no poder.

- Sa…suke-kun ¡Ah!- Grité cuando percibí como él tiraba rudamente de mis cortos cabellos hacia abajo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasándome. Este tipo era un completo desquiciado hasta podría matarme si así lo quisiese pero aun así.. no lograba intimidarme del todo. Me encontraba más bien sorprendida por su elocuente reacción, quería llegar al fondo de todo esto de una buena vez y lo haría cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿A q-qué le temes?- Emití suavemente intentando disipar su ira. Él me tomó rudamente de la barbilla y empujo mi pequeño cuerpo hacía atrás, con el propósito de hacerme caer. El impulso fue tan grande que infortunadamente tropecé contra el computador que había quedado tendido en el suelo y fui a dar directamente de frente contra la pared.

Me desplome en el suelo sintiendo un agudo dolor que se hacía presente por todo mi cuerpo, principalmente por mi rostro. Alcancé a oír a su vez un leve crujido de huesos. Trate de incorporarme pero fue inútil y como mis fuerzas me lo permitieron eleve una de mis manos hacía mi respingada nariz, toque suavemente su contorno para luego soltar un pequeño alarido de dolor... me la había roto.

Con total desenfreno mis manos vagaron por toda mi faz, tratando de apaciguar el punzante dolor que sentía. Al observarlas note que estaban completamente teñidas de sangre. No alcanzaba a pensar con claridad debido al fuerte golpe que había recibido y sentía como mi vista iba nublándose poco a poco.

De momento recordé a Sasuke, supuse que él de seguro se habría marchado después de tal escandaloso espectáculo ¿Quien iría a ayudarme entonces? No tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, casi para moverme y sentía como mis energías iban disipándose. No quería desmayarme necesitaba asistencia médica, o de lo contrario podría desangrarme allí mismo. Voltee mi rostro despacio para evitar posibles deterioros mire por sobre el hombro en dirección a la salida. Pero al dirigir mi vista hacía allí descubrí a un Sasuke totalmente desconcertado. Pude deducir que su cuerpo temblaba levemente y la expresión de su rostro logró dejarme sin habla: Sus finos labios se mostraban presionados fuertemente mientras su fría y calculadora mirada se encontraba dilatada denotando completa confusión.

Sentí una brisa de alivio recorrer enteramente mi cuerpo al saber que no me encontraba sola después de todo. Mi cuerpo desgasto las escasas energías que le quedaban en ese último movimiento y como era de esperar, mi vista se nublo completamente haciendo que pierda noción de tiempo y espacio.

- ¡Mierda!- Logre oír antes de notar como un calido y fuerte cuerpo resguardo mi caída justo a tiempo. Noté también como me elevaban y sostenían en brazos con total cuidado. Supe identificar con rapidez que se trataba de una presencia masculina debido a su perfume ¿Sería Sasuke? No imposible. Él jamás se rebajaría a cargar a una "empleada", aunque en realidad yo no lo fuera.

Pero mis creencias se disolvieron al oír otra vos masculina, demasiado familiar a mi parecer.

- ¡Llevemos de inmediato a Sakura-chan a una enfermería! Esto no se ve nada bien-

Esa vos…acaso sería ¿Naruto?

-N-naruto-kun- Pronuncie débilmente para luego escuchar un audible bufido proveniente del pelinegro.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy aquí- Alcance a oír pronunciar antes de que mi conciencia se desvaneciera de a momento dejándome oficialmente inconciente.

_To be continuing…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konishiwaa!**

**Otro cierre de capitulo, otra nueva intriga. Esta bien, Sasuke se porta como un maldito #& y lo asumo pero compréndanlo es así o al menos en mi personaje es algo violento, pero acaso se han puesto a pensar "¿Por qué?" bueno eso se va a dejar entender a medida que avance el fic, aun falta y mucho o al menos eso creo :P**

**Sakura en mi historia, también sufre problemas como ya los lectores han visto pero hay cosas que todavía ella no ha podido descifrar, entonces por ahí a ustedes les resulte algo aburrido, por el hecho de que hay mucho Drama, si puede que si pero esta todo muy relacionado con todo, así que no desesperáis**

**Ya vendrán los Sasusaku no se alteren, todo a su debido tiempo. Aunque por ahí piensen que ya es tiempo de que los hayan, pero como dije antes quiero que mi primer fic se asemeje exclusivamente al tipo de "Amor" que llevan Sasuke y Sakura en la serie. **

**POR FAVOR si tienen alguna queja, duda, acotación o LO QUE SEA! **

**Dejen reviews y yo misma me encargaré de ayudaros **

**Comenten si les gusta la historia, es importantísimo para mi saberlo y si nos les gusta ¡Más aun!**

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES! **

**JA NE! **


	10. Huésped

**Weight of the World**

**Chapter 10- Huésped**

Mis creencias se disolvieron al oír otra vos masculina, demasiado familiar a mi parecer.

- ¡Llevemos de inmediato a Sakura-chan a una enfermería! Esto no se ve nada bien-

Esa vos…acaso sería ¿Naruto?

-N-naruto-kun- Pronuncie débilmente para luego escuchar un audible bufido proveniente del pelinegro.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, estoy aquí- Alcance a oír pronunciar antes de que mi conciencia se desvaneciera de a momento dejándome oficialmente inconciente.

**--------------------------**

_-Sakura_-

Escuchó a una vos gesticular suavemente mi nombre, pareciendo más bien un susurro.

_- Sakura-_

Otra vez, solo que esta se siente aun más inaudible que la anterior. No deseo despertar, no aun. Me siento débil y notó mis músculos frágiles y cansados ¿Por qué? No lo sé ni siento ansias de averiguarlo, ya que soy consiente de que si mis ojos se abren seré capas de recordar lo que ocurrió conmigo, seré capas de percibir el agudo dolor que hace unas horas me envolvía y que ya no más… ¿Estaré sedada? Quien sabe.

_-Sakura-_

Voz varonil, grabe y profunda llama mi nombre por tercera ves. De a momentos siento deseos de descubrir a la persona quien ahora, roza mis mejillas con suaves y delicadas caricias mientras que su otra mano se desliza dulcemente sobre un mechón de mí rosado cabello.

¿Será un sueño? No lo sé. Lo único que quiero es que esto jamás acabe. Se siente bien, demasiado. Tanto que mis ojos ya no soportan el hecho de no poder contemplar más que el blanco de mis pensamientos. Tanto que mis manos desean devolver con gran anhelo aquellos gestos de cariño tan propiamente realizados. Pero como se me hace imposible mover un ápice de mi pequeño cuerpo, en mis labios logro dibujar una tímida pero autentica sonrisa para agradecer de alguna u otra manera a quien se dedicaba en ese instante a despojar de mí toda pesadez.

Pero al momento de acomodar un poco mi postura, aquella dulce y perfecta caricia para en seco alejándose torpemente de mí rostro con una rapidez indiscutible. Me maldije internamente por emitir aquel movimiento que logró ahuyentar a mi desconocido visitante ¿Quién sería? Se trataba sin duda de una vos áspera y masculina la cual no lograba identificar aun ¿Se habría ido ya? ¿Estaría aun allí? ¡Joder! Debía de abrir los ojos, la curiosidad estaba matándome y no soportaría mucho tiempo más. Pero por más que forzaba mis orbes no respondían, ya que aun se encontraban exhaustas y mi afligido organismo atravesaba exactamente por la misma situación.

Logre oír un sonido de puerta abrirse y unos lentos e intangibles pasos acercarse hasta donde yo me asentaba.

- ¿Como se encuentra?- Otra voz masculina ¿A quien pertenecería? Que recuerde yo jamás tuve tantos amigos del sexo opuesto, salvo compañeros de facultad.

- Se encuentra bien- Esto estaba comenzando a incomodarme. Ninguna de las dos voces resultaban conocidas para mí, ni tampoco lograba distinguirlas a ambas entre sí.

-Me quedaré con ella un rato más, ya veras que despertará pronto- Agregó uno de los hombres que me acompañaban.

- Hpmh- Afirmó este último emitiendo más bien un gruñido que una palabra concreta. Logre también darme cuenta que alejaba su presencia de la mía. Al momento de oír la puerta de la habitación cerrarse de manera algo brusca, sentí nuevamente el delicado tacto de una mano encerrar la mía suavemente, repartiendo tiernas y acogedoras caricias sobre ella. Me encontraba ahora mucho más relajada que antes pero incesantes dudas no paraban de girar por mi cabeza una y otra ves ¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? ¿En donde me encontraba? Presentía que me había ocurrido un accidente, ya que notaba mi cuerpo levemente extenuado y herido. Pero gracias al cielo aun podía moverme y no parecía nada grabe lo que afectaba mi persona, es más el dolor que sentía en el rostro que en todo lo que me restaba.

Lentamente comencé a perfilar mis ojos preparándolos para recibir y analizar imágenes. Comencé también a mover levemente mis dedos para indicar a la persona que me acompañaba que prontamente despertaría. Y así lo hice.

Al principio, cuando mis pupilas penetraron con la luz, toda imagen me resultaba borrosa

como una infinita representación de manchas grandes y coloridas. Mi cabeza instantáneamente comenzó a doler haciendo que mis sienes se alteraran, latiendo alocadamente. Parpadee incontable cantidad de veces para acostumbrar mis ojos a la claridad del día. Cuando por fin apacigüe aquel síntoma mi vista fue a dar directamente con un semblante algo sorprendido y confuso, supuse que esa reacción se debía a mi repentina aparición en el mundo real.

- ¡Sakura-chan! Al fin despiertas ¡dattebayo!- Una amplia y radiante sonrisa fue lo primero que alcance a distinguir en aquel bronceado rostro, luego pase a sus ojos los cuales eran de un increíble azul claro como el cielo. Parpadee un par de veces tratando de poner al tanto a mi lesionado cerebro de lo que se presentaba ante mí y, así lo hice.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Que alegría el verte!- Dije, dando un brinco sobre la cama con la intensión de erguirme al momento en que mis recuerdos resurgieron- ¡Ya estaba comenzando a pensar qu- Sentí de a momento un agudo malestar afectando terriblemente mi cráneo. Sin pensármelo más, debido a la desesperación por la presencia de aquel impactante dolor, tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos presionando mis sienes fuertemente, mientras que de mi boca comenzaron a emitirse incesantes alaridos producidos por el inmenso dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en mi cabeza. Sentí mis piernas temblar y caer involuntariamente hacía delante, pero rápidamente pude sentir como unos brazos se encargaban de impedir que aquella dolorosa amortiguada se llevara a cabo.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- Pronunció el pelirrubio mientras trataba de posicionarme sobre la cama- No te muevas, aun estas débil-

- ¿Qué-qué esta pasándome..m-mierda.. ¡Aah!- Grité al momento de percibir una fuerte correntada pasarse a lo largo de mi mente. Cerré los ojos inmediatamente mientras que de mi rostro caían pequeñas gotas de sudor. Tome nuevamente mi cabeza con ambas manos para luego rozar con mis dedos una fina tela. Al instante me di cuenta que se trataba de una venda la cual tapaba mi amplia frente en su totalidad. Comencé a desesperarme.

- Cálmate Sakura-chan, estate quieta que enseguida regreso co-

- ¡No! ¡Onegai no! ¡Aah!- Mi mente comenzó a contraerse levemente, y cuanto más presionaba el dolor se hacía cada vez más insoportable ¿Qué mierda era lo que me ocurría? No podía soportarlo por mucho que intentará era inútil.

- ¡Sasuke trae a un medico enseguida!- Gritó suplicante el ojiazul viendo que era imposible intentar disminuir el dolor que me envolvía. Era demasiado.

Esperen un minuto ¿Acaso Naruto había dicho Sasuke? ¡Ahora lo recuerdo! Fue aquel pelinegro el causante de todo esto. Recuerdo haber tenido una ardua discusión con él, no puedo atestiguar concretamente a que se debió, pero en fin lo que si logró memorizar bien fue que al intentar detenerlo el me aventó rudamente contra aquel duro mármol sin siquiera pensárselo _–Maldito hijo de perra-_ ¡Mira que lastimarme como lo hizo! Nunca imagine que una persona pudiera llegar a ser tan violenta, y menos si se trata de golpear a una mujer mucho mas joven por ventaja ¡Eso es una calamidad! Talvez al principio solo jugaba conmigo, entiendo que quizás mi temperamento no es el más indicado y que más de una ves me dejo llevar por mi maldito enojo, pero ya soy una persona mayor de edad ¡Soy toda una mujer adulta y no tiene derecho a tratarme así! Me canse de esto ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Por qué!

- Qué diab- Logré oír desde la entrada de la recamara para luego notar como unos ligeros pasos corrían hasta donde me encontraba. Dirigí mi vista hacía la silueta que se ceñía a mi derecha.. Sasuke. Él tomo una de mis muñecas presionándola levemente para posicionarme sobre la cama como anteriormente estaba. Al sentir su gélido e incomodo tacto retiré mi mano rudamente mientras lo observaba algo precavida.

- No me toques- Le incentive, con ojos desconfiados e imponentes. Él por su parte me miró con irritación para luego voltear su rostro hacía el pelirrubio, alzando una de sus manos mimetizando una señal hacía su amigo. Este al momento de comprender el código negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero luego de que el moreno diese un terrible puñetazo contra el borde de la mesa de cómoda, el pelirrubio no hizo más que fruncir notoriamente el ceño y asentir agachando la cabeza. Al momento de erguirse supe a lo que Sasuke se refería con aquella seña: Quería que Naruto nos dejara solos. Pues no le daría el gusto ni por casualidad.

- No te atrevas Naruto- Susurre inaudible pero perfectamente captado por ambos personajes. El ojiazul volteo casi al instante con una perfecta sonrisa de lado dibujada en el rostro.

-Sasuke desea explicarte un par de cosas, además debo de atender algunos compromisos- Anunció incesante Naruto alzando un pulgar al aire y arqueando sus ojos- No te preocupes Sakura-chan, volveré a visitarte ¿Si?- Finalizó al momento de abrir la puerta y perderse por un largo pasillo.

El pelinegro lo siguió hasta la entrada y apoyo el peso de su cuerpo por sobre la puerta cerrada. Inclino su postura cruzando sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, parecía más bien estar rememorando las palabras que vendría a utilizar conmigo. O talvez solo eso creí ya que al momento de abrir sus ojos su irritada mirada no cambiaba en lo más mínimo. Suspiré ampliamente y me alivie al sentir que el anterior dolor de cabeza estaba disminuyendo, aunque estaba segura de que pronto regresaría conforme a la situación.

Estuvimos en silencio por un par de minutos, tal vez cinco o diez en los cuales ninguno de los dos dirigió palabra alguna. Yo no iría a hacerlo ni porque me pagasen, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo entablar conversación con aquel sujeto y menos después de lo acontecido hacía ya... ¿Media hora? ¿Una? ¿Un día? Pequeño problema.

- Ya mismo espero a que me informes en donde diablos me encuentro- Anuncie sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, ignorándolo por completo.

- Hmph- Gesticuló luego de unos minutos más ¿Acaso este muchacho tenía problemas en formular una frase completa?

- ¿Y bien?- Pregunte exasperada. Él abrió sus ojos momentáneamente, observándome con algo de antipatía.

- Estas en mi residencia- ¿Eh? ¿¡Que-qué!?

- ¿Y se puede saber quien mierda te dio el derecho de traerme hasta aquí?- Pronuncié entre dientes. Él solo se limito a cerrar sus ojos y encorvar aun mas su postura, emitiendo

un prolongado suspiro de impaciencia. Luego deshizo su antigua posición irguiéndose por completo y caminando a paso cortado hacía mi lado.

- No te me acerques- Indiqué- Solo deseo que me devuelvas mi móvil así podré comunicarme con-

- Ya lo he hecho- Dijo al momento de pararse en seco en medio de la habitación mientras metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos- Naruto ha hablado con tu tutora y sabe que estas aquí-

- Eso es mentira- dije de corrido, viendo como el me dirigía una dura e indescifrable mirada.

Luego cerró sus ojos y nuevamente avanzo algunos pasos hacía mi lado quedando a una poca distancia de la mía. Luego extendió una de sus frías manos hacía mí. Observe por unos minutos su acción para luego darme cuenta de que en sus manos se encontraba nada más y nada menos que mi móvil. Lo tomé bruscamente enseñando una mueca de disgusto por tocar cosas ajenas a las suyas. Él se encogió de hombros y cruzó nuevamente sus brazos.

- Compruébalo tu misma- Índico señalando con desgana el objeto que descansaba en mis manos. Lo miré con recelo y luego me dediqué a marcar el número perteneciente a mi hogar.

Por unos segundos la línea parecía estar muerta pero al cabo de un tiempo más logre oír aquella dulce y maternal vos femenina.

_- Mushi Mushi-_

- Kisame-san- Eludí casi imperceptible.

_- ¡Niña mía! Pero que voz tan débil, hija ¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_- _H-hai, eso creo- Emití con total confusión- Kisame-san.. Entonces estas enterada que yo-

_- ¡Claro pequeña! El Sr. Uzumaki se ha encargado de anunciarme lo ocurrido aunque-_

- ¡Y pues que esperas para mandar un coche hasta aquí! No me encuentro en condiciones de caminar y tampoco estoy del mejor estado anímico así que-

_-¡Calma ya Sakura! Por si no lo sabes estas a unos 100 Km. de aquí cariño ¡No puedo encomendarte un coche y menos a estas horas!- _ Miré por el ventanal. Tal y como espere era de noche -_Oh no, esto no esta nada bien-_

- ¡100 Km! ¿Acaso estas bromeando? ¡Como diablos se te ocurre dejarme en casa de un completo desconocido sabiendo que no me encuentro bien de salud y que no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada!- Grité exasperada, importándome un comino el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera presenciando dicha conversación.

_- ¡No te comportes así conmigo! Bien sabes que no haría eso. El Sr. Uzumaki fue el que me informó desde un principio lo de tu estado de salud. Dijo que te habían llevado a uno de los hospitales de la empresa del Sr. Shisume que quedaba a unos cuantos Km. de aquí. De inmediato hube de intervenir e ir a buscarte, pero al hablar con uno de los clínicos del hospital me recalco que debido a tu estado algo delicado no era bueno que te trasladaran de corrido… y que lo mejor era que pasases la noche en la ascienda del Sr. Uzumaki que era uno de los afiliados más cercanos del Sr. Shisume-_

_-_ ¡Oh! Ya veo. Entonces tú no hiciste más que quedarte sentada de brazos cruzados sabiendo que yo estaba "En manos seguras"- Aseguré siendo totalmente sarcástica.

- _Pequeña escucha, deberías de estar agradecida por el trato que recibes y no comportándote como lo haces… sabes que pienso ante todo en tu salud Sakura… si a ti te ocurriese algo-_

Breve pausa. Y como me temía comencé a oír vastos lloriqueos provenientes de Kisame-san.

- Ya no llores. Supongo que tienes razón- Comencé aflojando mi tono de vos para con la anciana. Después de todo ella era alguien primordial en mi vida, era como una madre postiza para mí y supongo que para ella yo significaba lo mismo. Creo además que como "madre" no me dejaría en casa de alguien que en realidad no sea digno de confianza. De seguro que Kisame-san no conocía ni a Sasuke ni a Naruto, pero al que conocía como a la palma de su mano era al Sr. Shisume, ya que este facturaba con mi tío hace ya unos años. Y yo a su ves, recuerdo que cuando me desmaye estaba en la empresa del Sr. Shisume y creo entonces que de seguro Sasuke y Naruto tienen algo que ver con él.

Al terminar de manufacturar mis ideas, decidí que era tiempo de acabar la charla ya que Sasuke no se mostraba del todo paciente. Salude a Kisame- san y esta finalmente anunció que mañana a temprana hora de la mañana pasarían a por mí.

Presioné finalmente el botón de apagado y cerré el móvil ágilmente. Observe por unos instantes el ventanal que daba a un alumbrado jardín, aunque no podía apreciarse del todo ya que estaba oscuro allí fuera debido a que estaba anocheciendo. Mientras seguía con mirada fija hacía un punto indefinido de aquel solitario parque, sentí una presencia acercarse y eso rápidamente llamo mi atención.

-Con que una mentira- Semiafirmó con sarcasmo el moreno mientras mostraba una de sus triunfantes sonrisas.

-Pues no, no lo era- Afirmé con total seriedad al momento de descansar hábilmente mi cabeza sobre el cojín y cerrar mis ojos por unos minutos. Sentí como unos pasos se aligeraban hacía la salida de la habitación. Rápidamente erguí por completo mi rostro y antes de que el pelinegro abandonase la habitación así sin más, intente al menos sacarme una duda que venía rondando mi cabeza desde la charla que había mantenido con Kisame-san.

-Yamete Sasuke-san- Intervine, viendo como este paraba en seco frente a la puerta de la alcoba- Deseaba preguntarte algo-

- …………- _Al menos no se había interpuesto ante mi acotación-_

- Hace un momento tú me dijiste que nos encontrábamos en **tú **residencia- Comencé diciendo mientras notaba como Sasuke me observaba sobre el rabillo del ojo- Pero Kisame-san me acaba de informar que Naruto-kun le había anunciado que me quedaría en **su **ascienda entonces...por lo tanto tú debes de ser hermano de Naruto ¿No es así?- Pregunte directamente.

- Lie- ¿Cómo? Parpadee un par de veces debido a su respuesta, ahora si que estaba confundida. Él solo me dirigió una mirada rápida para entrever mi reacción. _-¡Ay! es todo demasiado confuso-_ Resonó por primera ves en el día mi inner.

-¿Podrías decirme en que lugar me encuentro?- Pregunté algo preocupada. Confiaba ciegamente en Naruto, sin ser tres la cantidad de veces que me he cruzado con él, pero con Sasuke era distinto. Sentía que podía llegar a confiar en él pero solo si él lo hacía conmigo. Parecía ser una persona culta, misteriosa, de esas que no rebelan sus secretos a nadie, siquiera a un amigo. ¿Cómo podría yo acaso sacar alguna esperanza de que eso ocurra conmigo? No, de seguro jamás ocurriría.

- En mi ascienda, _Sakura- _Terminó diciendo mirándome un poco mas profundamente que antes. En verdad no es que le temía ni nada por el estilo. Sasuke me había rescatado en varias oportunidades, sin fiarse siquiera de quien yo era. Él me ayudo ciegamente cuando intente quitarme la vida e intentó calmar mis nervios en mi momento de debilidad.

Eso realmente fueron acciones dignas que merecen al menos una pizca de confianza. Sé que podría confiar en él si me lo permitiera, pero no debo de pasar por alto algunas otras cosas que él hizo conmigo: El hecho de no rebelarme su identidad, también aquellas extrañas reacciones, su agresividad presente al momento de hacerle preguntas acerca de su persona. Tampoco debo de pasar por alto que le haya disgustado que viera sus datos en aquel ordenador. Y lo más importante..tampoco debo de olvidar que sepa mi nombre..-_Sakura-_

- Toma- Al oír dicha palabra eleve mi rostro para encontrarme a Sasuke a unos pocos pasos de mi cama ¿Es que al andar tan metida en mi ensimismamiento no había notado nada?

Mire lo que aquel muchacho me ofrecía. Supe distinguir que se trataba de una pequeña píldora color verde y un pequeño vaso con agua. Observe algo confundida el pálido rostro del muchacho para luego denotar como este elevaba una de sus finas cejas. Yo respondí de igual forma ante tal acción y para mi sorpresa aquel intrigante joven emitió una leve pero audible risa. Era más bien un simple "Hmph" pero con un poco de, como decirlo ¿Énfasis?

- No vas a envenenarte si la bebes, es una medicina- Informó Sasuke al momento de tomar una de mis manos y posicionar allí la verdasca pastilla.

- Podría esperar cualquier cosa de ti- Informé seriamente para observar su reacción. Él no hizo más que mirarme con su natural semblante frígido y calculador.

- Has como desees- Continuó diciendo, dejando tanto el vaso como la píldora en una cómoda cercana a la cama, mientras comenzaba a erguirse dispuesto a marcharse. Pero antes de que lo hiciera tome de su blanca camisa tirando de ella como una niña pequeña. Él me miró extrañamente confundido por unos segundos, intentando descifrar que era lo que estaba planeando esta ves. Pero lo verdaderamente extraño era que yo aun no entendía ni el porque de dicha acción ¿Por qué mi afán por detenerlo? ¿Por qué mi curiosidad hacía él? ¿Por qué siquiera le dirigía la palabra después de lo que había hecho conmigo? Después de dejarme en un estado tan delicado perjudicando mi bienestar personal _-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-_

- Desearía que intentaras confiar en mí- Anuncie inconcientemente, debido a una fuerza de voluntad mayor a la que me forzaba por no hacerlo. No entendía nada, no me entendía ni a mi misma ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Sería que tenía fiebre? ¿O talvez el golpe que me había dado? Jamás eran de pasarme este tipo de cosas ¡Por Kami! Tengo 18 años, ya no soy una maldita cría para andar diciendo cosas como estas. No entiendo las cosas sino después de que las hago, actuó sin pensar siquiera y eso ya me ha traído arduos inconvenientes.

Observo totalmente aturdida el pálido y afilado rostro masculino que no logra despegar ni un segundo sus calculadores y negros ojos de los grandes y verdes míos. Sus tenues y blanquecinas facciones no hacen el mínimo esfuerzo por contraerse ni las mías lo hacen tampoco. Nos quedamos así por algunos segundos mirándonos sin emitir palabra alguna.

Mi mente no hace más que refregarme que me detenga de una buena ves, que saldré perjudicada de todo esto. Que no vale la pena ofrecer mis valores a alguien que en verdad no los aprecia, o al menos eso es lo que da a entender. Pero otra parte de mí, proveniente de lo más profundo de mi ser, no deja de repetirme que hay algo en este sujeto que debe de ser revelado a la luz, que tiene algo que en verdad esconde bien oculto dentro de su corazón y, que a pesar del sufrimiento que conlleva, debo de aventurarme y encontrarlo como pueda.

Siempre oí decir que el destino nos depara cosas inimaginables, que talvez al principio no sean del todo buenas pero que quizás al final resulten mejor, o quizás peor. Pero si dejamos pasar la oportunidad, quizás después jamás se presenten denuevo o quien sabe, talvez sí.

Aún no quitaba sus ojos de los míos, ni emitía algún otro movimiento que no sea el de su mano, la cual rozaba la mía que aun permanecía presionando su inmaculada vestimenta. Comenzó a despegarla lentamente del ropaje, disminuyendo la opresión que yo misma provocaba.

- No lo creo- Si, tal cual me lo esperaba. Mis ojos lentamente comenzaron a nublarse debido a lo entupida que había sido de pensar todo aquello, de pensar que aquel sujeto comenzaría a confiar en mí ¿En mí? Ja! Ni yo misma conocía esa palabra, siquiera confiaba en mí misma y dejaría que alguien más lo hiciera. No entendía como podía ser tan ingenua a veces. Y para peor, sentía como una fuerte necesidad gritaba dentro de mí para así evitar que bajara los brazos o que me diera por vencida ¿Valía la pena hacerlo? ¿O era mejor olvidar todo lo referente a Sasuke y no dar marcha atrás?

Mis pensamientos comenzaron a apaciguarse al notar como aquella mano ruda y varonil que aun sostenía la mía, comenzaba a presionarse levemente, talvez reforzando el agarre o quizás intentando mantener un contacto carnal más profundo. No lo sé.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Estas ahí dentro?- Lograron oírse unas leves tocaditas sobre la puerta de madera blanca de aquella recamara. Una aguda vos femenina inundo el silencioso ambiente por unos segundos. Rápidamente retiré bruscamente mi mano de la de Sasuke casi por impulso y me hundí bajo las cobijas, totalmente ruborizada debido a tal íntimo contacto, cubriéndome hasta las orejas. Miré a Sasuke quien al momento de escuchar aquella melodiosa vos, no hizo más que emitir un áspero bufido y contestar.

- Pasa- anunció irguiéndose plenamente a la espera de su visita, con una mano a cada lado de su bolsillo y con el cuerpo algo inclinado.

Una nítida y contoneada figura se hizo presente luego de que la puerta se abriese.

No cabía duda. Era aquella mujer que acompañaba a Sasuke y Naruto en aquel restaurante. La supuesta novia de aquel pelinegro; tan enteramente hermosa y fina. Delicada y suave. Dulce e inocente.

_-Hinata-chan-_

_To be continuing…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Konishiwaa! Como han estado tanto tiempo? Bueno les cuento que yo ando media muy complicada con algunos exámenes y pues por eso es que no he podido actualizar seguido**

**Gomenasai!! Cuando acabe con todo esto juró que actualizare cada día y además para compensarlos haré un nuevo fanfic que contenga muchos pero muchos cortos Sasusaku )**

**Hace ya tiempo que deseo hacer algo así! Mañana mismo me dispondré a comenzarlo ¡Ya estoy emocionada! Trataré de hacerlos lo más originales posibles.**

**Bueno hoy he visto algo demasiado repulsivo: El plagio**

**Es algo que no se define con palabras. No hay algo más sucio que eso y lo odio. Yy aahhh! Tal vez para un lector no suene taaan importante. Pero para un autor es lo PEOR que te puede pasar. Si piensas en el hecho de cuantas horas gastamos por cada Cáp. y la dedicación que le tenemos, para que después aparezca un Don nadie y te lo quite sin siquiera preguntar al menos o dar meritos. No solo dicen "Es mió" o "Yo lo escribí" o directamente ponen su firma. **

**Hasta ahora no me ha pasado. Pero al momento que pase JA! Pobre del que se atreva... XD sonó hasta maquiavélico XD**

**No pero va enserio, es muy muyy feo. Así que si alguno de ustedes por casualidad ve mi fic en alguna otra pag o flog ¡Porfiss! Me avisan**

**Bueno terminando con eso, volvamos con nuestra history "Weight of the World" **

**Tenemos a una Sakura que luego de un repentino accidente, ba a parar sino a donde que a casa del mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha. Bueno aquí también se encuentra con Naruto y bla bla bla. Se que en algunas partes se hace algo denso y ustedes pensaran**

"**Esto no avanza MÁSSSS!" pero bueno, de ultima haré alrededor de 50 caps y listo :P jijij era una broma ee Oo**

**Pero bueno en resumen ¿Por qué creen que Sakura desea tan arduamente ayudar a Sasuke? ¿Por que creen que Sasuke se rehúsa a confiar en ella? ¿Es que acaso habrá algo de por medio?**

**Lo dejo ahí XDXD queee maaalaa MUUAHAHAH**

**SON LAS 2:29 de la madrugada, mañana me tengo que levantar a las 9 Oo**

**Lo que hago por ustedes :P**

**Para recompensarme dejenn muuuuuchos reviews y me pongo felizzz XD**

**JA NEE!**


	11. Decaidas

**Weight of the World**

**Chapter 1****1- Decaidas **

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Estas ahí dentro?- Lograron oírse unas leves tocaditas sobre la puerta de madera blanca de aquella recamara. Una aguda vos femenina inundo el silencioso ambiente por unos segundos. Rápidamente retiré bruscamente mi mano de la de Sasuke casi por impulso y me hundí bajo las cobijas, totalmente ruborizada debido a tal íntimo contacto, cubriéndome hasta las orejas. Miré a Sasuke quien al momento de escuchar aquella melodiosa vos, no hizo más que emitir un áspero bufido y contestar.

- Pasa- anunció irguiéndose plenamente a la espera de su visita, con una mano a cada lado de su bolsillo y con el cuerpo algo inclinado.

Una nítida y contoneada figura se hizo presente luego de que la puerta se abriese.

No cabía duda. Era aquella mujer que acompañaba a Sasuke y Naruto en aquel restaurante. La supuesta novia de aquel pelinegro; tan enteramente hermosa y fina. Delicada y suave. Dulce e inocente.

_-Hinata-chan-_

-----------------------------

La observe por unos breves instantes. Se notaba realmente confundida, podía verlo en sus claros orbes. Supuse que se debía al hecho de que yo estaba allí. Se concretó un repentino silenció casi sepulcro en la habitación, por parte de los tres allí presentes. Miré por debajo de la sabana el fino y proporcionado semblante femenino. Estaba mirándome fijamente, pareciendo no creer lo que sus ojos le daban a vislumbrar. Prontamente pareció caer de a momento, frunciendo su seño levemente, haciendo que aquella inmensa sonrisa desaparezca al momento de dirigirse a mi persona. Quizás ella había estado espiando justo al tiempo en que Sasuke presiono nuestras manos, malinterpretando la escena ¿Sino aquella reacción?

-¿Sucede algo?- Sasuke al parecer pudo notar como la situación resultaba cada ves más incomoda, ya que la muchacha no despegaba sus ojos de mi enfermizo semblante. La misma pareció captar el mensaje del moreno luego de unos vastos segundos después.

-N-no nada, es que.. ¡Vaya Sasuke! No me esperaba esto- Mencionó aun un tanto confusa. Dirigí mi vista hacía el moreno, a quien se le notaba realmente irritado por aquel comentario. Supuse que yo haría lo mismo si encontrase de pronto a mi novio con otra mujer "tomándola" de la mano_- Pues creo que eso ya nos ha sucedido antes, cabeza de chorlito-_ Sentenció mi Inner con fastidió. Intente no darle mayor importancia a aquel otro asunto, extrañamente resultaba interesante presenciar la comedica escena que se daba frente a mis narices. Quería ver a aquel frívolo personaje en una situación como esta, intentando dar excusas por algo que definitivamente no era de total certeza.

- Su nombre es Sakura- Comentó el ojinegro con notoria indiferencia, pasando de largo el antes dicho comentario por parte de la ojiblanco -Supongo que ya se conocen-

Para mi sorpresa Sasuke no dio indicios de querer explicar con mayor determinación el "Porque" de mi estadía allí. Le observe notoriamente disgustada por su terrible comportamiento hacía la pobre muchacha. Él por su parte, dirigió una mirada furtiva hacía mi dirección, dándome a entender que no debía de entrometerme intentando dar a entender la situación. Volví a observar a la mujer que tenía a uno de mis lados. Ella parecía disgustada, realmente disgustada, aunque lograba simularlo demasiado bien, dando a relucir una amplia e inmaculada sonrisa hacía mi dirección.

-¡Oh, lo siento, que torpe soy! - Comentó nerviosamente- Es usted la muchacha a la cual Naruto-kun auxilio una vez- Vaya pero que falsedad. Me refiero al hecho de que al dirigirme aquellas miradas en un principio, parecía recordarme perfectamente y ahora... aparentaba no hacerlo.

-La misma que viste y calza- Me interpuse a decir, imitando su eventual simulación-Es un placer conocerla...em-

-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata- Mencionó inclinándose hacía delante, como forma de reverencia. Luego de unos minutos logró oírse un leve bufido masculino, obviamente proveniente del pelinegro. La Ojiblanco se acerco hacía el muchacho con eventual desespere, dibujando una eufórica sonrisa en su semblante. Le propinó un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se apresuró por adelantar sus pasos hacía la salida. Antes de girar el pomo de la enorme puerta de madera, volvió su rostro hacía el moreno, ahora con un tono más serio.

-Solo venía a ver como te encontrabas- Atinó a decir al momento de volver su vista hacía mí con eventual serenidad- Será mejor que regrese a casa pronto, ya ves como mi padre se enfada cuando llegó a estas horas- Finalizó, arqueando su cabeza en forma de saludo hacía ambos, para luego traspasar la puerta cerrándola tras de sí. Me limité a observar durante vastos instantes el blanco y enorme portal que hacía unos momentos había sido cerrado con algo, me pareció a mí, de insutileza.

Al perecer Sasuke logró notar lo mismo, pero al predecir que nuevamente comenzaba a observarlo con interés optó por volverse hacía mí, irguiéndose con ligereza encaminando sus pasos hacía la misma ruta que hacía pocos segundos había cruzado la ojiblanco.

-Pediré que traigan tu cena dentro de diez minutos ¿Te parece?- Comenzó diciendo tomando su abrigo del respaldo de una de las sillas cercanas a un pequeño escritorio. Yo atiné a asentir sin saber el porque de su tan repentina urgencia por abandonar la sala -_De seguro va a perseguir a su noviecita- _Oí susurrar con despreció a mi Inner. Me ruboricé al poco tiempo de percatarme de algo ¿Había notado _despreció_ en la voz de mi Inner? Bufe con fastidió al notar el golpe de una puerta cerrarse, lo cual indicaba que el pelinegro eventualmente me había dejado sola en aquella habitación. Aprovechando aquel momento de privacidad conmigo misma, no se me vino a la mente otra cosa que practicar mi equilibrio corporal.

Primero intenté deshacerme de aquellas pesadas y gruesas sabanas que me rodeaban, lo cual no me resulto del todo sencillo. Luego proseguí alternando mis piernas a lentos movimientos, primero una y luego la otra. Me sentía ahora con más vitalidad, con deseos de recorrer aquella enorme habitación. Aunque cabía destacar que mi cabeza aun seguía doliéndome, a pesar de haber ingerido aquella píldora que me había sido ofrecida por el moreno hacía unos minutos atrás. Luego de practicar los músculos de mis extremidades inferiores opté por nuevamente recostarme en aquella amplia y cómoda cama rosada, con la intención de no despertar por un largo, largo rato...quizás hasta la mañana siguiente, eso sería bueno.

Pero al momento de comenzar a cerrar mis cansados orbes logré oír unos próximos pasos, que al alcanzar la puerta de mi habitación, se detuvieron. Luego unos breves e inaudibles golpecillos captaron mi atención.

-Disculpe No Tau Sao (Señorita), le traigo su cena- Aludió una joven y fina voz del otro lado del pasillo.

- A-adelante- Confirme con regocijo, de veras que tenía apetito. Aunque la verdad había pasado por alto lo de la cena, cegada por el terrible sueño que sentía.

Una pequeña y a su vez holgada silueta vestida de azul profundo, irrumpió a la sala trayendo consigo un práctico carrito de plata que contenía alrededor de cuatro bandejas de igual material. La muchacha era de aproximadamente la misma cantidad de años de edad que yo y parecía realmente simpática, ya que acarreaba consigo una perfecta sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vaya!- Anunció la muchacha de pelo azabache, finalizando su interminable recorrido frente a mi posición al momento que me observaba con notable interés a través de aquellos oscuros ojos- Veo por que la señorita Hinata-chan salió de aquí tan escandalizada- Terminó diciendo sin siquiera cambiar su sonriente semblante. La observe durante varios instantes, pareciéndome increíble que una empleada domestica traté con tanta familiaridad a sus huéspedes. No porque me resultase grosero, al contrarío. Es solo que me parecía extraño ya que en mi residencia ni mis propias empleadas me dirigen la palabra.

-¿Na-nani?- Atiné a contestar con intrépida inocencia. La muchacha abrió sus ojos con seriedad por unos breves instantes, para luego comenzar a reír desenfrenadamente. Parecía realmente agradable.

-¡Lo siento! A veces se me escapan ese tipo de cosas- Anunció, sobando la parte superior de su cabeza, entre avergonzada y confusa- No quise parecer atrevida, lo lamento- En verdad que me encontraba atónita, ya que no dejaba de observar ensimismada aquel blanquecino semblante tan calidamente iluminado. No se cuando, ni como, ni porque comencé a reír tan enérgicamente, hasta estaba comenzando a lagrimear. Me calmé apagando mi voz con ambas manos, tapando mi boca con rapidez, comenzando a enrojecerme de a momento. La muchacha seguía allí delante, mirándome con labios entreabiertos. Nuevamente comenzó a sonreír con suficiencia, entre aniñada, infantil.

-Soy Shizune, usted debes de ser Sakura- Anunció extendiendo su mano a la mía. La tomé, dándole un certero apretón. Ella comenzó a preparar los platillos, saborizandolos.

-¿Qué edad tiene? Parece ser mayor que yo- Comentó con interés mientras que yo alistaba mi posición para así recibir la pequeña bandeja platina.

-Dieciocho ¿Y tú?- Ella se volvió fugazmente frente a mí, abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera.

-¡Woow! ¿En verdad? Pues yo dieciséis y medio- Titubeó ella con normalidad, mientras extendía un enorme plato de sopa frente a mí, lo tomé y me dispuse a saborearlo. Abrí mis orbes con lentitud al tiempo de probar de aquel manjar.

-¡Sabe delicioso!- Resalté con sorpresa, jamás había probado una sopa que supiera tan bien, o era que quizás estaba realmente hambrienta. Al escuchar mi comentario ella no hizo más que sonreír con humildad, para luego extenderme otro suculento platillo a base de todo tipo de peces, algo similar al sushi aunque no crudo. Nuevamente mis mejillas se tiñeron de color, realmente todo sabía grandioso, me sentía hasta apenada de recibir tanta cordialidad. La muchacha al ver que permanecía a gusto con su servicio, atino a retirarse de la habitación. Rápidamente tomé de su delantal y la senté en la punta de la cama.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas y me acompañas?- Pregunté automáticamente, ofreciéndole parte de mis platillos a la pelinegra. Ella abrió nuevamente sus orbes con sorpresa y titubeó, pareciendo no encontrar la palabra adecuada para decirme. Finalmente accedió al ver mi suplicante semblante, realmente me sentía con ganas de socializar y más con alguien a quien no llegaba a conocer en profundidad. Así pues ambas comenzamos a entablar conversaciones fácilmente, mientras probábamos las deliciosas entradas que Sasuke se había dedicado a ordenar que hiciesen en la cocina. Ella por su parte parecía ser más bien fantasiosa, soñadora...me hacía reír de sobremanera y a su vez también me hacía recordar a alguien, aunque no tenía por sabido específicamente a quien. Se dedicó en contarme mucho de su vida y como había ido a parar en casa de Sasuke. He ahí el tema donde yo quería llegar a encontrarme: Sasuke. De seguro aquella muchacha sabría demasiado sobre aquel moreno y, no iría a perder una oportunidad como esa.

-Entonces, tú llegaste hasta aquí por medio de Naruto-kun- Confirme con devoción, intentando rastrear más cantidad de información sobre el moreno ya que no me quedaba demasiado tiempo restante hasta el día siguiente. Ella asintió paciente ante aquel interrogatorio- ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas en esta residencia?-

- No hará más de tres años..aunque- Alternó informando con seriedad- Jamás he tenido una relación ¿Cómo decirlo? Cercana con Sasuke-san- -_Genial- _Interrumpió mi Inner con ironía.

-Se que pensará que me la paso hablando con todo el personal, pero Sasuke-san siempre fue demasiado serio y callado- Sentenció con desden, al momento de fijar su oscura y vivaz mirada sobre mí- Jamás prestaría atención a un empleado, ni gastaría su tiempo en dirigirnos palabra- Terminó por decir con total serenidad. Fruncí el ceño con fastidio _–Maldito engreído- _Pensé al momento de intentar protestar, pero Shizune se me adelanto.

-¡Demasiadas preguntas sobre mí! Hábleme de usted- _ Mierda_ - ¿Como ha llegado a enrollarte con Sasuke-san?- Me sonroje deliberadamente. La palabra "Enrollar" no se me daba del todo bien. Shizune pareció más bien malinterpretar mi reacción y a su vez también tiñó su blanco rostro de un rosado fluorescente.

- ¡No me diga que es su amante!- Vociferó alzando la vos de sobremanera, mientras dirigía aquellos grandes y negros orbes hacía los verdes y sorprendidos míos. Tapé su boca con ambas manos, logrando así que comenzáramos a reír con palpable inocencia. Ella me observo mientras yo realizaba negativos gestos con mí cabeza, indicándole que estaba completamente errada.

- ¡Solo bromeaba Sakura-san! Es que me sorprendió la manera en que salió de la residencia la señorita Hinata-chan ¡Si usted la hubiese visto!- Comenzó diciendo seriamente la pelinegra al momento de recoger las sobras de lo que había sido aquel festín- Al tiempo en que bajo las escaleras, simplemente creí que llegaría al piso rodando de lo apresurada que estaba ¡Y ni hablar de la forma en que salió de la residencia! dando tremendo portazo sin importarle lo demás- Me sorprendí frente aquella información que me brindaba Shizune-san con tal enfado, solo por el hecho de que al salir de "mi" habitación la ojiblanco parecía de lo más calmada. Me quedé pensando durante breves instantes sobre aquel acontecimiento, sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que la pelinegra tenía por decirme ¿Por qué Hinata-san se enfadaría tanto por mi presencia? Solo soy una huésped, siquiera me quedaré un día, ya que a la mañana siguiente vendrán a por mí.

Supuse que Sasuke de seguro no se había tomado la molestia en informarle sobre mi estadía allí. Él muy bastardo ¡De seguro que no lo había hecho! ¿Por qué era tan...jodido? El hecho de imaginarlo con aquella firme y pretenciosa media sonrisa sobre su rostro hacía que mi sangre hirviera en cólera. Sobre mi cabeza pareció encenderse una lamparilla de luz ¡Claro! Entonces Sasuke había salido tan alterado debido a la reacción de la muchacha, siguiendo su camino tras ella para alcanzarla. Vaya, no me esperaba tan caballeroso al muy desgraciado.

-¿D-desgraciado?- Oí decir con sorpresa a la muchacha frente a mí_-¡Diablos! Como odiaba el pensar en voz alta-_ Noté como una pequeña gota resbalaba del rostro de la pelinegra. Al observarla no hice más que sonrojarme a más no poder debido a tal falta de modales hacía aquel personaje que me había acogido sin objeción alguna en la calidez de su hogar. Shizune pareció sonreír con devoción ante mi reacción- ¿Sabes? Muchas personas lo llaman de igual forma. Talvez su apariencia y comportamiento le resten puntos a favor, pero…no es así en lo absoluto- Sentenció con seriedad- Nunca he tenido especial relación con el señorito. Aunque al parecer Shiyo, la cual mantiene una maternal devoción hacía él, asegura que no posee rastro de maldad alguna- Le miré ensimismada ¿Cómo podían clasificarlo de aquel modo? ¡Si era absolutamente todo lo opuesto a lo nombrado! No veía creíble que una persona cambiase tan agudamente de humor y personalidad. Era inhumano y evidentemente imposible. No lo creería ni en sueños. Simule asentir falsamente dando razón con tal de acabar por una buena vez aquella ineficiente conversación acerca del moreno que ya estaba comenzando a exasperarme sin motivo, aunque yo misma la hubiese dado a inicio desde un principio.

-Se ve cansada No tau sao - Evidenció la muchacha con algo de preocupación, posando una calida mano sobre mi blanca frente. La retiró casi al instante denotando desaires, entreabriendo sus firmes labios con modestia- ¡Pero si esta hirviendo!- Sentenció luego de algunos minutos de desconcentres, agitando sus manos nerviosa, saltando hacía uno de los armarios mientras removía uno de los tantos cajones. Saco una pañoleta blanca y se apresuro en ir al baño a remojarla en agua fresca, trayéndola totalmente húmeda para así posicionarla enzima de mi cabeza- Descanse Sakura-san, mandaré a por algunas medicinas mientras usted duerme- La muchacha pausadamente tomó de mi cintura intentando recostarme sobre el lecho con notable cuidado. Al hacerlo me tapó con agilidad y encamino con paso ligero hacía la salida, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta de la alcoba. El dolor era inaguantable y era poco probable que reconciliase el sueño fácilmente. Notaba como mi cuerpo nuevamente se notaba pesado, frágil y débil y como mis piernas comenzaban a temblarme debido a la baja de defensas en la temperatura de mi organismo. Cerré los ojos intentando apaciguar los vastos dolores que se intensificaban a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Me encontraba ensoñada, entre dormida y despierta, perceptible tanto en la realidad como en la fantasía. Estaba soñando pero a su ves sabia en su totalidad que me encontraba en un estado enfermizo y que me era imposible dormir profundamente.

-------------------------------

Habrían pasado alrededor de un par de horas desde que Shisume se había marchado de la habitación. Mi situación parecía más bien empeorar. Sentía ganas de gritar que trajeran aquellas medicinas cuanto antes, con tal de apaciguar aquel sufrimiento. Pero la voz parecía no querer salir al aire. Mis orbes parecían no querer abrirse, y ni hablar de intentar emitir movimiento alguno.

Oí unos pasos algo apresurados subir las escaleras y encaminarse hacía mi posición. Me relaje al instante, emitiendo un intenso suspiro de alivio. La puerta se abrió y el reflejo de luz de la lámpara de mesa pareció iluminar mi tenue rostro. Fruncí el ceño molesta, intentando abrir los ojos lentamente a como diese lugar. Al hacerlo pude identificar vagamente la silueta de Sasuke a un lado de mi cama. Removí mi cuerpo con la intensión de erguir mi espalda estando aún recostada, pero al hacerlo perdí capacidad de controlar el equilibrio, amagando a desplomarme nuevamente hacía la almohada. Sasuke tomo de mi cintura, posicionando suavemente mi cabeza sobre la amplia almohada. Rozó mi frente con una de sus gélidas manos.

-Mierda- Aludió para luego emitir un sonoro bufido de indignación. Pareció rasquetear una tableta de medicamentos y sacar algunas píldoras. Yo le observaba a duras penas, sentía que mi frente obstruía la visión de tan pesada que la palpaba. Sasuke se pocisionó a uno de mis lados con extrema lentitud, tomó de mi rostro con cuidado intentando erguirlo con precisión. Yo comencé a emitir quejidos sin siquiera darme cuenta de ello. Sentía como si estuviese ebria.

-Anda, debes de beberlo- Sentenció con seriedad el muchacho al momento de colocar dos píldoras sobre mis labios, acercando un pequeño vaso de agua hacía los mismos. Me sentía desfallecer al instante en que intente consumir de aquella medicina, sentía hasta nauseas. Tosí rudamente luego de tragarlas debido a que había bebido el agua demasiado deprisa. El moreno me sostenía aun de la espalda, zamarreando suavemente mi cuerpo intentando acabar con aquella desenfrenada tos. Al cesar la misma, comenzó nuevamente a posicionarme sobre el suave colchón, irguiendo su cuerpo a su vez. Comencé a sentirme mucho más aliviada que antes luego de haber consumido aquello. Cerré mis ojos con pesadez y nuevamente los abrí de igual forma, intentando entrever al menos el rostro masculino. Él seguía allí observándome fijamente. Luego extendió una de sus manos hacía el interruptor de la luz de la pequeña lamparilla de mesa. Le observe como pude y cuando sentí que volteaba hacía la salida de la habitación, sin saber porque me apresure en modular su nombre lo más alto posible.

-S-sas-uke- Aludí totalmente inconciente, al borde de mi lucidez. Logré notar a través de la oscuridad como el moreno se acercaba lentamente hacía mi posición- ¿D-donde estas?- Parecía perdida.

-Hmp- Oí decir a una distancia próxima. No sabía bien porque pero deseaba tenerlo cerca, sentir que realmente estaba allí. Extendí uno de mis brazos temblorosos hacía alguna dirección pero aun así no logré palpar alguna extremidad de su cuerpo.

- ¿¡D-donde!?- Exasperé entrecortadamente, ligeramente alarmada, fuera de mí. Hasta comencé a llorisquear débilmente, emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor. Percibí como el bufaba con modestia, mientras ligeros pasos se dirigían a una muy corta distancia. Noté como se arrodillaba a un lado de la cama y percibí su aliento rozarme con pesadez. Abrí mis orbes y supe distinguir sin dificultad su ennegrecido rostro, debido a la oscuridad. Le observe fijamente durante breves instantes aún llorando. Él no decía nada solo me observaba de igual modo. Extendí lentamente una de mis manos, llegando así a posicionarla levemente sobre una de las tenues suyas. La presione débilmente. Él la deslizó y volvió a posicionarla sobre las sabanas.

-Descansa, ya es tarde- Comentó con algo de rigidez en su voz, como siempre se refería a mí, fría y secamente. Nuevamente, sin siquiera pensarlo, tomé de su mano presionándola.

-N-no te vayas- Suplique extenuada, con posible falta de oxigeno en la voz. El pareció quedarse observándome durante breves minutos, talvez decidiendo que haría. Aunque tenía por sabido que no se quedaría.

-Descansa ahora- Ordenó irguiendo su cuerpo lentamente. Al percatarme de ello, me aferre a su mano más fuertemente. Él no se resistió esta ves. Comencé nuevamente a sollozar aún más audible.

-Hasta que logre dormir- Intenté redimir levemente, me sentía agitada y necesitaba su compañía. No entendía aun porque, pero la necesitaba en gran medida -O-onegai-

El nuevamente descendió su cuerpo tras unos segundos de quedarse observándome. No respondió ante mi petición, solo se arrodillo una vez más a un lado del lecho. Supuse que eso significaba que se quedaría entonces. Una vasta y débil sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, y noté como mi mano aun sostenía levemente la suya. Presentía aquellos oscuros orbes sobre mí persona fijamente posicionados ¿Acaso se estaría preocupado?

_-Naah-_ Sentí a mi Inner indicar con desgano.

Comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo de relajaba instantáneamente y como el sueño iba inundándome de a momento. Pero recordé algo de improvisto lo cual no resistí demasiado en reprimir. Abrí holgazanamente mis cansadas y ya rojos orbes y los conduje hacía el negrusco rostro masculino.

-S-sasuke-

--¿Qué?-

-Lamento lo sucedido-

-Hmm??-

-Lo acontecido con Hinata-ch- Comencé diciendo, casi en un susurro.

-Aa- Terminó diciendo con decisión, dando por finalizada la pequeña charla.

Fruncí mi ceño levemente, cerré nuevamente mis ojos, mientras acurrucaba mi cuerpo aun más a la gruesa frazada que me cubría. Aún tenía una de mis manos rozando levemente la de de Sasuke, a pocos centímetros. Fingí acomodar mi postura, acercando aún más el contacto entre nuestras extremidades. Sonreí vagamente al descubrir que no oponía resistencia alguna.

-Sasuke-

-Hmm?- Parecía más un bufido de fastidio.

-¿Ella y tú son..?- Comenté con libertinaje, sin modestia alguna. No entendía porque pero necesitaba verificarlo. Durante unos breves instantes inundó un fatigante silencio en el ambiente. Estaba comenzando a creer que el moreno había evadido mi pregunta.

-Aa- Respondió al fin. Inevitablemente emití un inconciente bufido el cual fue reprimido inmediatamente, mientras comenzaba a ruborizarme por aquella inmadura reacción de mi parte. Claramente no había pasado desapercibida por el ojinegro, eso era seguro. Ya hasta podía imaginar aquella vasta sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en su mal nacido rostro.

Inmediatamente posterior de pensar aquello, noté como la nítida mano perteneciente al moreno envolvía la mía con lentitud, entrecruzándola lentamente. Percibí tambien como el aire de mis pulmones comenzaba a faltarme de a momento.

-Que descanses, _Sakura- _

_To be continuing_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Konishiwaa! Al fin tanto tiempo ¡He actualizado! Bueno me gusto como quedo el capi. No puedo creer que lo hiciera tan rápido. Me vino bien esto de dejarlo un tiempo en censura XxD ¡Espero les haya gustado a ustedes!**

**Respecto al capi..aparición de Shizume o que personalmente me cae de lo más bien en la serie! Me hace reír mucho XxDXD Pues es lo unico.**

**No se porque pero detesto a Hinata (Inner: ¡Es porque esta con nuestro SasukiitoTT) Nn No en verdad que no tengo nada contra ella! Pero me hace sufrir a Saku y eso definitivamente me saca de casillas :$ **

**Dejen REVIEWWSS, vaamos que no cuesta nada! No saben que bien que me hace ver que me escriben :) realmente me pone muy contenta! LOl me motiva muchísimo a seguir y escribir! Enserio que no es excusa, solo deben de apretar un botoncitoo y ¡Listo calisto!**

**Buen, les veoo en el prox capi! JANE!! **


End file.
